Enseñando a Amar a una Fiera
by Dai Emi Mitsuko Takara
Summary: Sinceramente, no se imaginó que existiera alguien como ella: Fuerte, Valiente, Hermosa, Sensual e ¿Inocente? ¿Qué más debía esperar de una amazonas? Se sentía inexplicablemente atraído hacia ella, peligrosamente atraído. Sólo había un problema... ¡era la prometida de su hermano! ¿Podrá contener los impulsos de su corazón y su cuerpo? ¡Amor 100% Salvaje SasuSaku! ¡LEAN MI PERFIL!
1. El compromiso

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Importante:**_ Este Fic contiene o contendrá escenas que no son aptas para todo público.

SE RECOMIENDA SER MAYOR DE EDAD PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Enseñando a amar a una fiera"_

_1_

_El compromiso._

La mañana irrumpía lentamente en el firmamento, la luz se alzaba de nuevo contra la penumbra de la noche que desaparecía nuevamente tras la salida del sol.

Ambos rivales se miraban a los ojos, respirando irregularmente, su cuerpo vibraba de adrenalina contenida, el ambiente era tenso entre ellos. Con sus ojos de oscura noche observaba cada pequeño movimiento, cada pequeño cambio en el rostro del hombre frente a él, que lo miraba con la misma intensidad y unos ojos tan negros como los suyos, se mantenía con las facciones pétreas, esperando algún indicio de que el contrincante iniciase la contienda, sus posiciones eran semi-agachadas, firmes, como tan diestros combatientes que eran, mantenían el filo de sus espadas apuntando a su rival, preparadas para contrarrestar cualquier impacto. El viento del alba agitó sus cabellos azabache, el par de ojos de ambos ni siquiera parpadearon cuando los mechones de cabello se interpusieron ante ellos; a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de un águila, tensó los músculos. La espada danzó en el aire, dirigiéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el cuello del adversario, se produjo un rechinante sonido metálico cuando ambos aceros impactaron, sacando chispas, él contraatacó, dando poderosos mandobles laterales al muchacho de cabello negro-azulado, quien respondió a todos los ataques al instante, esquivándolos y desviándolos con su arma. Sus pies se movían raudos sobre la tierra, sacando polvo, el sonido de las espadas al impactar cada vez era más impetuoso, las chispas eran mayores, la adrenalina los recorría, sus movimientos eran poderosos y letales, se atacaban como un par de furiosos tigres. Los cabellos largos y negros como la pez se sacudían a cada estocada, esbozó una media sonrisa, esta vez, su oponente le estaba presentando una buena pelea, pero no le sería fácil vencerle. Cambió la dirección del mandoble en menos de una fracción de segundo, desorientando al rival de pelo negro-azulado, provocando que se agachara en un acto reflejo por esquivar el mortal golpe. Unos cuantos cabellos salieron volando cuando el filo de la espada del hombre pasó rosando su cabeza, chasqueó la lengua, desvió la espada y abrió la defensa del contrincante, sonrió, lo tenía.

—¡Ahora! —gritó tensando el músculo de su brazo, arrojando con toda su fuerza la estocada, preparada para rebanar el cuello del otro. Masculló una maldición, había errado el golpe, no, él lo alcanzó a esquivar, se sobresaltó al ver aquellos ojos, brillando en un intenso rojo, aparecieron los símbolos giratorios. Había activado el Sharingan. Con una fuerza prodigiosa, lo hizo retroceder con una sola estocada, la cual dio contra el filo de la espada del azabache; trastabilló un par de veces, lo que aprovechó su rival para seguir atacando, esta vez con mucha más potencia y agilidad, complicándole al chico cada vez más el esquivar o desviar los ataques.

—Tsk… no vas a ganarme hoy! —exclamó, liberando toda su fuerza, sus ojos negros se tiñeron de carmín, los mismos símbolos se presentaron en su mirada. Frente a él, aquel hombre esbozó una sonrisa retadora, adoptando una posición de ataque, invitándole a seguir con la lucha, a lo que el azabache respondió con gran furor. La pelea se hizo completamente increíble, ambos eran letales, precisos y certeros; el sol se alzaba mientras ambos combatían, sin saber a ciencia cierta cual de los dos sería el vencedor. El acero comenzaba a agrietarse a cada poderoso impacto, quedaron espada contra espada, mirándose con un brillo bestial a los ojos, midiendo fuerzas. El sudor ya comenzaba a correr por sus cuerpos, ninguno cedía, los músculos y las venas de sus brazos se marcaban por el enorme esfuerzo de mantenerse ante el otro, temblaban. Los metales cascabeleaban y rechinaban, apretó los dientes.

—¡Aaaaah! —reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, repelió al de cabello largo, sin perder un segundo, giró el arma en su mano con asombrosa agilidad, con la punta al frente, embistió. El polvo se levantó del suelo, las aves salieron volando de los árboles, los muros de piedra temblaron. Una gota de sangre se deslizó en la mejilla derecha del azabache, a su vez, la mejilla izquierda de su contrincante igualmente sangró.

—Se acabó… esta vez es un empate… —jadeó el chico de cabellos negro-azulados, con la respiración agitada, sonriendo de medio lado, mirando directamente a los ojos del oponente, satisfecho.

—Hmp… pues déjame decirte que… te equivocas. —respondió el de cabello largo igualmente jadeante, haciendo que el otro frunciera el seño, desentendido. Inesperadamente, movió sus pies, metiendo uno entre los del chico y golpeando su tobillo, provocándole caer de espaldas.

—¡Gah! —se quejó, se quedó frío cuando un silbido metálico se escuchó muy cerca de su oído, tragó saliva, la punta de la espada de su rival estaba debajo de su barbilla.

—Has vuelto a perder… Sasuke. —declaró el mayor con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Tsk… siempre tan embustero Itachi. —le respondió mirándole descontento. El hermano mayor del azabache rió entre dientes, retirando la espada y ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Qué no has oído que en la guerra todo se vale? —le dijo con una sonrisa ligera, sus ojos volvían a ser oscuros poco a poco; respiró hondo negando con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, el Sharingan también había desaparecido. Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, Itachi lo ayudó a levantarse con un solo tirón, ambos se miraron con una media sonrisa—. Has mejorado mucho hermanito, por poco y de verdad logras ganar esta vez, pero no creas que te lo dejaré tan sencillo.

—Hmp, no seas engreído, ya te he vencido algunas veces.

—Sí, pero sólo por que me daba lástima verte siempre en el suelo con la punta de mi espada en tu cuello. —le dijo dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, el azabache le dio un ligero codazo en el pecho.

—Exijo la revancha, ¿una más antes del desayuno? —incitó alzando su espada, el mayor sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza, enfundando su arma.

—Esta vez quedará pendiente Sasuke, nuestro Padre quiere verme hoy temprano, no sé exactamente de qué se trate, pero supongo que es algo importante, suponiendo que para eso nos limite con nuestras prácticas matutinas… —el menor alzó una ceja.

—¿Tan importante es? Padre no tiene ningún problema si incluso entrenamos todo el día, casi siempre es Madre quien nos lo reprocha.

—Precisamente. Anda, hay que asearnos, o definitivamente Madre no estará contenta si nos presentamos llenos de sudor frente a los nobles… otra vez. —dijo Itachi comenzando a andar hacia el interior del majestuoso recinto.

—Hmp. —sonrió Sasuke envainando su espada y siguiendo a su hermano.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El Rey Fugaku bebió nuevamente el exquisito licor en su copa mientras miraba el sol en su punto más alto a través de los enormes ventanales del castillo, que dejaba también a la vista el basto Reino Goukakyuu, el cual siempre había sido regido por el Clan Uchiha, y lo mantenía en un estado de prosperidad. El horizonte lejano sobre el paraje ofrecía un magnífico panorama, inspiró profundamente el aire puro.

—¿Hay algo que le incomode a mi Señor? —interrogó una bella voz melodiosa a sus espaldas. Se volvió, descubriendo a su esposa, la Reina Mikoto, radiante y hermosa, sonriéndole cariñosamente. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aquella mujer era todo para él, aunque su carácter demostraba que él era reacio y serio, le demostraba siempre a su Reina cuanto la amaba cuando nadie estaba cerca. Ella era su luz, tan hermosa, con cabellos negros largos hasta la espalda baja, con brillos azulados ante la luz del sol, esos ojos de cielo nocturno grandes y de oscuras y largas pestañas; se acercó a él, luciendo un precioso vestido en color rojo y su corona con un brillante rubí en medio. El Rey Fugaku la tomó del brazo, acercándola a él, suspiró y dio un fugaz beso en la frente de su esposa.

—Estoy inquieto… no estoy muy seguro de que un compromiso así resuelva las diferencias que antes existieron entre el Reino Goukakyuu y el Reino Warukyūre, ¿será lo mejor? —habló el imponente hombre mirando de nueva cuenta al alba, sosteniendo a su mujer de la cintura, se sentía resguardado así, y siempre podía contar con ella para hablar de sus desasosiegos sin sentirse débil o subvalorado de ninguna manera. La Reina sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

—Eso sólo lo sabremos una vez se haga lo que se tenga que hacer ¿no lo cree mi Señor?

—Hnn, es probable, sin embargo, en el Reino Warukyūre existen normas muy especiales y estrictas para sus habitantes… no sé si algo así llegue a… incomodarles.

—Bueno, sin duda será algo nuevo para… —la plática fue interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta. La Reina se separó un poco de su marido, dejando una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo de este, se volvieron.

—Adelante. —concedió el Rey con voz autoritaria. Las majestuosas puertas del recinto se abrieron de par en par, dos hombres muy apuestos entraron al Salón, con pasos orgullosos y elegantes, se situaron frente a los Reyes e hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—Madre, Padre. —dijeron al unísono. Alzaron la vista.

El Rey Fugaku no podría sentirse más orgulloso de sus dos hijos, Itachi, su heredero, gozaba de unos saludables 25 años, era alto, probablemente midiera 1.90, de hombros anchos y físico no demasiado musculoso pero bien firme y delineado. Su cabello largo y sujeto en una coleta baja era negro cenizo, como el suyo, sus ojos eran como los de su madre, sus facciones eran finas y masculinas y su hijo menor, Sasuke de 17, aunque fuera ocho años menor que su hermano, su estatura era casi la misma al igual que su complexión, sin embargo, el azabache era un poco más esbelto pero bien proporcionado, si acaso Itachi le rebasaba por un palmo; su cabello era como el de su madre, negro-azulado, sin embargo, era corto, caprichoso y alborotado en la parte de atrás y como su progenitora, ambos tenían un par de mechones a ambos lados del rostro y también habían heredado el atractivo de todos los Uchihas. Aunque no era de eso de lo que se enorgullecía, sino de sus crecientes habilidades. Sus dos hijos eran conocidos como los mejores guerreros del Reino, no había nadie que pudiese vencerles, a excepción de ellos mismos. Su control del Sharingan, habilidad de línea sucesoria del Clan Uchiha, había superado a todos sus antecesores… o a casi todos.

El monarca hizo un gesto y caminó hacia el trono, sentándose en él. Miró a sus hijos alternadamente, y después, fijó la vista en el mayor de ellos.

—Itachi, acércate. —indicó. El mencionado dio dos pasos al frente, quedando a unos respetuosos dos metros del Rey. Sasuke se quedó detrás, su madre se le acercó y puso las manos sobre los hombros de su joven hijo, mirándole con ternura.

—Dígame, Padre ¿En qué puedo servirle a mi Rey? —interrogó el príncipe sumiso y respetuoso.

—Escucha, hijo mío, bien sabido tienes que como mi heredero, tomarás en tus manos el reinado de Goukakyuu, como mi sucesor. Serás quien tome importantes decisiones que repercutirán directamente en el futuro del país, fijarás alianzas que nos fortalezcan… Antes de pasar la corona a ti, yo he de concretar una que hace tiempo prometí. Nuestro Reino y el Reino Warukyūre se unirán para fortalecerse y enmendar viejos tropiezos y acontecimientos que no debieron ocurrir… y ya se acerca la fecha en la que ese vínculo se realice.

El Príncipe Heredero escuchaba con semblante inexpugnable el discurso de su padre, sin embargo, tenía dentro de él la inquietud de saber de qué manera se concretaría la alianza de la que el Rey tanto hablaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo supiera.

—En menos de tres meses, la Heredera de Warukyūre cumplirá la mayoría de edad según su cultura, y en ese momento, tú, hijo mío, como mi heredero, te unirás en matrimonio con ella, así se fijará la alianza entre ambos reinos.

El mayor de los hijos Uchiha se estremeció levemente, permaneció sereno.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

"_¿Matrimonio?" _

—Comprendo Padre. —respondió simplemente Itachi haciendo una media reverencia.

—Espera Príncipe, no es tan sencillo como se escucha, debo informarte a qué debes atenerte… o mejor dicho, informarte acerca de la cultura del Reino Warukyūre, ya que no es un lugar muy "convencional" como debes estar pensando.

La mueca de extrañeza se acrecentó en el rostro del azabache, observó a su padre y a su hermano alternadamente.

"_¿Cómo que no es convencional?" _

—Verás, el lugar de donde proviene tu prometida, y ella misma en sí, viene de la poderosa Supremacía Guerrera de Mujeres. Lo que quiero decir, es que en ese País no hay hombres, en otras palabras, son guerreras Amazonas… No acostumbran hacer este tipo de compromisos, pero la Reina ha aceptado hacerlo para unificar ambos Reinos ya que en estos momentos, ellas carecen de muchos recursos, y nosotros debemos enmendar errores. ¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo joven Príncipe? de esta alianza pende el futuro de ambos lugares, ya que no conocemos a la perfección la cultura de ese sitio, no sabemos lo que podría ofenderlas, pero si eso ocurre, bueno, habrá una guerra.

El Heredero Uchiha pestañeó un par de veces, sus facciones eran inalterables, pero en su cabeza los pensamientos bullían como un furioso enjambre de abejas.

—Pero Padre, siendo ellas mujeres… no creo que les convenga iniciar una Guerra ¿o si? —intervino Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Fugaku le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

—No seas insolente, ellas como parte de la estirpe de la Supremacía Guerrera no son adversarios comunes, pensar que por su género son inofensivas en batalla es un suicidio… he sabido de la derrota de un grupo de por lo menos la mitad de un centenar de guerreros a manos de una docena de ellas. No hay garantía de salir con vida de un encuentro con ellas y no planeo averiguarlo hijo, así que mantén esos pensamientos dentro de tu cabeza, en especial cuando la prometida de Itachi esté aquí. —aseveró el Rey con dureza. El azabache apretó los labios. Su madre hizo una leve presión en sus hombros para calmarlo.

—Volviendo al asunto principal, como ya dije, en menos de tres meses deberás casarte Itachi, ya ha sido enviado el mensaje con la notificación de esto a la Reina y está de acuerdo con que su hija sea traída aquí acompañada por una escolta y un cortejo… aunque ha pedido condiciones especiales para ello.

—¿Condiciones? —interrogó esta vez Itachi extrañado.

—Así es… como ya dije, en ese Reino no hay hombres, por lo que la Reina, como medida precautoria, solicitó que la escolta de su hija fuera con personas de extrema confianza tanto de este Reino como del suyo, y cada lugar mandará sólo dos emisarios para ello… Itachi, tú eres el de más confianza y el más indicado para eso, sin embargo, debes usar estos tres meses para prepararte para asumir el poder; por lo que, después de meditarlo a fondo, he decidido que Sasuke será enviado como emisario en tu lugar junto con alguien a quien yo tenga confianza…

El menor de los hermanos se sobresaltó.

"_¿Qué yo qué?" _

—Está decidido. Sasuke, partirás en una semana junto con alguien más que yo asignaré como tu subordinado… el viaje es muy largo, tomará por lo menos mes y medio de ida y mes y medio de vuelta, así que prepárate, igual tú Itachi, empezarás con tu alistamiento mañana.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Horas más tarde, un chico de piel nívea y cabellos negro-azulados miraba el cielo teñirse de naranja recostado sobre el tejado de la torre más alta del castillo. Sentía el estómago revuelto, y no era precisamente por la altura. Chasqueó la lengua, estrechando los párpados y poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

"_Es estúpido… Si Itachi se casa…yo…"_

Se sentía decaído. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que algo como eso pasara… o bueno, por lo menos, no tan pronto. Asumía que su hermano heredaría todas las responsabilidades de su padre, eso lo sabía desde pequeño, cuando su madre se lo había explicado. Nunca le gustó que su hermano fuese tratado de manera "diferente" a él, siempre le inculcaron otro tipo de cosas, su educación era simplemente para convertirse en Rey, en cuanto a la suya… no podía decir tampoco que lo habían mandado al carajo ni mucho menos pero… Itachi siempre ha sido su mano derecha y pensar que en tres meses estaría completamente atado era… devastador.

"_¿Y yo qué rayos voy a hacer entonces Itachi?" _

Se incorporó, quedando sentado, dobló una pierna y apoyó en la rodilla su brazo, mirando directamente como el sol se escondía tras los montes, el viento revolvió sus cabellos, suspiró.

—Oye tú, ¿qué haces sentado allí holgazaneando? Deberías estar practicando para vencerme ¿o es que ya te resignaste a tener siempre el filo de mi espada en tu cuello? —miró hacia un lado, su hermano mayor caminó hacia él y se sentó a un lado, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Cállate idiota… —le espetó mirando a otro lado.

—Oh… si hermanito bobo está enojado, quiere decir que a hermanito bobo le preocupa algo ¿no?

—Hmp.

—Vamos Sasuke, no es para tanto, el que te haya ganado otra vez no es para que te pongas todo enfurruñado hasta el día siguiente…

—¡No es por eso baka!

—¿A no? ¿Entonces? —preguntó tranquilamente con una sonrisa leve. El azabache resopló.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia… —dijo bajando la mirada.

Itachi le miró con expresión dolida, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tanto le molestaba a su hermano, le conocía muy bien y estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos; en cierta manera, él se sentía igual. Ya desde que tuvo uso de razón sabía qué destino le esperaba por ser el primogénito, siempre supo que su futuro estaba marcado y no tendría libertad, no le importaba… pero le dolía que sus responsabilidades apartaran a su hermano. Y a su hermano le dolía igual. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Oi, Sasuke… —llamó, el azabache le miró por el rabillo del ojo— Aun tienes una semana para intentar ganarme… si desperdicias tu tiempo lamentándote por tonterías voy a seguir pateando tu trasero todos los días.

—¿Nani?

—Ya me oíste perdedor, más te vale entrenar, por que no pienso aceptar a un incompetente como Comandante de la guardia real.

—Itachi… —dijo el azabache con tono de advertencia.

—Imagínate, si uno de los hijos del Clan Uchiha es débil sería la deshonra de toda la familia…

—¡Oi!

—Ni siquiera podría hacerle frente al futuro rey sin recibir una paliza…

—¡Cabronazo…!

—Sería humillado frente a todos y…

—¡Ya cierra la boca! —exclamó Sasuke levantándose de golpe y preparando un puñetazo dirigido al rostro de su hermano, el cual interceptó el ataque deteniendo el puño con su mano y utilizando el impulso para derribar al azabache, dejándolo de cara al techo.

—Te lo dije… —inquirió el de cabello largo de manera burlona.

—¡Serás…! —ambos comenzaron una disputa en pleno techo, peleando al "estilo libre" usando sus manos y pies. Pronto la emoción de la batalla les llenó el espíritu, ambos sonrieron.

"_Así me gusta, tonto hermano" _ pensó Itachi mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Tsunade-sama ¿Nos ha llamado? —la imponente rubia abrió los ojos al oír la voz femenina a sus espaldas, se volvió.

—Así es. Necesito dejarles un encargo… dentro de una semana se enviará la escolta de Goukakyuu hacia acá para recoger a mi hija… saben que ella es completamente ajena a lo del compromiso y mucho menos sabe lo que eso implica… necesito que la encuentren, debo explicarle todo antes de que vengan a recogerla.

—Hai, su majestad. —respondió la chica arrodillada y con un puño en el suelo, inclinando la cabeza.

—Tráiganla de inmediato… en estos momentos debe encontrarse en las profundidades del Bosque Jasuminhebi en su Ritual del Florecer. Tengan cuidado, saben nuestras leyes y si no se explican con ella, las matará por interrumpirla… Tal vez no hice bien ocultándole todo esto, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Debo decirle de qué se trata todo esto o si no esta alianza quedará arruinada antes de que se declare. ¡Vayan!

—¡Hai! —diciendo esto, ambas chicas desaparecieron con rapidez.

La imponente y hermosa rubia volvió a mirar al horizonte, suspiró.

—Hija mía, ¿podrás contra lo que te depara la vida? —alzó la mirada al cielo— Es necesario enmendar todos los errores.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del capítulo.**

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué opinan de esta propuesta?

Por favor dejen sus Reviews Onegai!

**10 reviews = siguiente capítulo!**

Gracias por leerlo!

**Dai Emi.**


	2. El Ritual del Florecer

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Importante:**_ Este Fic contiene o contendrá escenas que no son aptas para todo público.

SE RECOMIENDA SER MAYOR DE EDAD PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Enseñando a amar a una fiera"_

_2_

_El Ritual del Florecer._

Los hermosos y veloces animales galopaban incansables entre la maleza, resollaban y lanzaban relinchos que hacían coro con el sonido del viento que silbaba agitado en los oídos del par de mujeres que iban sobre el lomo de los nobles y poderosos corceles. El largo y rubio cabello ondeaba al aire, tan indomable como el espíritu de una Guerrera Amazonas; sus bellos ojos celestes estaban fijos al frente, siempre alertas a cualquier peligro que les amenazara. El galope era tan raudo como el palpitar de su corazón, sentía su propia piel tan caliente como la del animal y en sus venas bullía sangre y emoción aceleradamente, haciéndola experimentar una excitación explosiva, manar su energía por todos los poros.

La veloz yegua de su acompañante se emparejó a la altura de la suya, la chica de cabello rubio miró a su lado por el rabillo del ojo, descubrió una cabellera castaña danzando al viento con libertad, la muchacha de las coletas castañas le miró directamente con sus ojos chocolate.

—¡Ya falta poco para llegar al bosque Jasuminhebi! —le anunció la rubia con voz que cortaba el viento. La castaña asintió y volvió su mirada al frente. La chica de ojos celestes azuzó a su yegua, las poderosas piernas del animal aumentaron la velocidad del trote, su acompañante imitó esta acción.

"_Debemos llegar rápido y encontrar a la Princesa cuanto antes, así se nos ha ordenado. Sólo espero que ya haya acabado con su ritual, de lo contrario…" _

No faltó mucho para que ante sus ojos apareciera la magnifica visión de un espeso paraje de árboles enormes rodeados por un hermoso color verde lleno de vida. La joven guerrera de ojos de cielo haló las cuerdas con firmeza, el bello animal de pelaje vainilla lanzó un relincho y frenó alzando las patas delanteras; su acompañante hizo lo mismo y detuvo a su yegua moteada a un lado de la otra. Los animales aun inquietos y sudorosos relincharon, corcovearon y rascaron el suelo con sus pesuñas, ansiosos por seguir con la carrera.

—Quieta preciosa… —susurró la rubia en su oído, acariciando las crines de la yegua, calmándola— Buena chica. —le dijo y sonrió.

—Ino, ¿es aquí? —preguntó la mujer castaña sin dejar de observar aquel maravilloso paisaje.

—Así es, este es el lugar, Ten Ten. —anunció la rubia desmontando de un salto de la yegua, cayendo con elegancia y suavidad de pie en el suelo, de nuevo, su acompañante imitó esta acción y se bajó del lomo del corcel, poniéndose al lado de ella. La joven castaña miró embelesada el bello entorno salvaje ante sus ojos, los gigantescos árboles parecían intentar tocar el cielo con sus copas llenas de hojas, flores y frutos; se escuchaba por doquier el clamor de la vida que habitaba dentro del bosque, el canto de millares de aves diferentes y a lo lejos, el rumor de una cascada que tronaba al chocar con el agua al desbocar. Su alma aventurera le albergó con una intensa emoción de recorrer aquel paradisiaco e indomable sitio y descubrir las maravillas que seguramente escondía… sin embargo, estaba en una misión que sin lugar a dudas era de suma importancia. Sabía que el encargo de su Reina no podía esperar, debían hallar a la Princesa en el menor tiempo, sin importar cómo.

Miró a su `Hermana´ a la espera de indicaciones, Ino era una muchacha de 19 años, piel blanca, alta, probablemente midiera 1.70, sin lugar a dudas era hermosa y fuerte, su cuerpo estaba bien dotado, destacando el orgullo de las Mujeres Guerreras, sus brazos no eran flácidos, pero tampoco demasiado musculosos, marcados sería la mejor definición. El vientre de la chica era completamente plano y se le destacaban un poco los músculos en él, sus piernas eran poderosas, por algo Ino era considerada como una Amazona veloz y letal, sus caderas estaban bien contorneadas y ni qué decir de sus atributos traseros. Su vestimenta consistía en dos piezas, un manto color violeta amarrado a manera de "chaleco" entrecruzado sobre su pechos y un "bikini" sencillo, además de un cinturón de piel del que colgaba una tela igualmente violeta a manera de falda abierta a los lados, como accesorios portaba un par de brazaletes a la altura del antebrazo, exquisitamente trabajados en un diseño de tallos de flor y traía un par de aros sencillos en su tobillo izquierdo. Sus largos cabellos rubios le llegaban debajo de la espalda y lo llevaba semi-recogido, adornado con un lindo pasador en forma de flor.

La rubia respiró hondo, se puso frente a frente con su acompañante, mirándola con seriedad directamente a los ojos.

—Escucha Ten Ten, esto no va a ser nada sencillo, y no me refiero a lo de buscar a la Princesa… debes saber que para nosotras sería como una sentencia de muerte interrumpirla en medio del Ritual, aunque mucho me temo que tendremos que arriesgarnos a eso, ya que no podemos perder mucho tiempo aquí. Tú ya debes saber el por qué de lo que te digo ¿no es así? —interrogó, la castaña asintió levemente.

—Sí, sé lo que implica… El Ritual del Florecer se realiza siempre que la semilla surge en nuestro interior, según las tradiciones, cuando alguna de nosotras comienza a sentir algún dolor en el vientre debe aislarse y buscar un sitio inhabitado para realizar este ritual. Los dolores significan que en nuestro interior pugna la vida, que hay un brote, el botón de una nueva flor. Sé que el ritual consta de tres pasos, mientras que la semilla esté anidando dentro de nosotras debemos permanecer cerca de la Tierra, para dejarla germinar, ayunando todos los días en los que la semilla brota, florece y se marchita, haciéndonos sangrar. Cuando la flor se ha marchitado y el último de sus pétalos ha caído, entonces debemos levantarnos, despojarnos de cualquier prenda, que representan los pétalos caídos, y buscar el Agua, que sirve para purificar el alma y el cuerpo y nutrir el siguiente brote y finalmente, debemos surgir al Sol para recobrar fuerzas y alimentar el espíritu. Debemos agradecer a la Diosa Seikatsu por bendecirnos y cazar con sólo nuestras manos a la primera presa que la Diosa nos mande, beber un poco de su sangre como reconciliación a ella por nuestro marchitar y alimentarnos con ella. Después debemos mantenernos en meditación por tres días antes de volver a nuestra patria como Flores recién abiertas. Si se nos interrumpe se consideraría un sacrilegio y debemos asesinar al intruso, sea quien sea… —culminó la castaña bajando la mirada.

La rubia asintió mientras analizaba a su `Hermana´, era muy importante que estuviese al tanto de a lo que se iban a arriesgar, pues Ino bien había sabido que apenas hacía 6 días desde que la Princesa se había marchado, y el ciclo del Ritual por lo menos duraba 10… considerando eso, asumía que lo más probable era que se encontrara en la mitad del rito, en la fase purificadora, lo que aumentaba el peligro, de ser así e iban a su encuentro, de seguro las asesinaría antes de que pudiesen decir algo. Inhaló y exhaló, se acercó a su montura y descolgó su arco y el carcaj con flechas, colocándoselo al hombro; su acompañante al ver esto se quedó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—Ino… —murmuró, inquieta. La rubia le miró como disculpándose, puso su mano en el hombro de su `Hermana´ y le observó. Era muy joven, apenas tenía 14 otoños, sabía que no por eso era débil, como toda Amazona estaba bien adiestrada y era tan mortal como ella misma. Su cuerpo ya estaba estilizado, su figura ya denotaba sus formas de mujer, sus brazos y piernas ya estaban firmes y su abdomen era liso, podía librar batallas contra varias rivales al mismo tiempo y vencer, ya que era considerada toda una experta con cualquier tipo de arma. Su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, y lo traía semi-amarrado en un par de coletas largas, su vestimenta constaba de un top de piel con tiras que rodeaban su cuello, abdomen y se entrecruzaban en la espalda, y un "pantalón" que sólo cubría una de sus piernas y dejaba la otra al descubierto, sus accesorios constaban de un par de muñequeras sencillas y unos aros de metal que colgaban de sus coletas.

—Escucha Ten, no tenemos opción, así al menos tendremos una oportunidad de acercarnos con prudencia y anunciar el motivo de la interrupción, o en todo caso, de defendernos antes de que decida matarnos, por que sabes que aunque sea nuestra `Hermana´ y amiga, así lo dictan nuestras leyes y ella no dudará en hacerlo… —explicó con suavidad.

—Lo sé, pero Hermana, ella no lleva ningún arma… sé que es completamente capaz de asesinarnos sin ellas pero… si nosotras la llegáramos a… —la rubia le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te atormentes con pensamientos como esos, recuerda que ella es la Princesa Amazona, no nos dejaría para nada sencillo siquiera rosarla… así que sugiero que mejor estés preparada. —indicó, esta vez con semblante serio. La castaña se puso derecha y asintió con firmeza, se acercó al corcel y tomó un báculo en el que como punta había una filosa hoz en forma de luna en fase cuarto menguante, se acercó de nuevo a su acompañante y esperó, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa para infundirle valor.

—¡Vamos! —anunció comenzando a correr hacia las profundidades del bosque, seguida por la castaña.

A ambas se les escapó cualquier atisbo de duda en cuanto se adentraron en la espesura del entorno salvaje, pues dentro de ellas despertó su instinto de Guerreras. Se movían con velocidad y una agilidad felina sorteando cada obstáculo que se encontraban, sus sentidos se agudizaron al punto de que eran capaces de percibir la proximidad de algún insecto que volara en su dirección para evitar que se estrellara contra ellas, al hacerse el camino más difícil y más impenetrable, mayor era su reacción instantánea, trepaban con gran facilidad a los troncos y saltaban de rama en rama, incluso eran capaces de usar los mismos para usarlos de apoyo y saltar piedras u obstáculos mayores. Nada las detenía, su agilidad y flexibilidad les ayudaban incluso a pasar entre lugares muy estrechos sin rosar los bordes; guiadas por la intuición, se dirigieron directamente hacia la Cascada Kasai no Ame, siguiendo el sonido del tronar del agua que a cada vez se hacía más y más potente. El corazón de ambas martilleaba desbocado, se acercaban, el ruido aumentaba haciéndose tempestuoso, la rubia preparó su arco, la castaña apretó fuertemente sus manos, ya estaban allí. Ambas se detuvieron sigilosamente apoyadas sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol, la cascada estaba a ocho metros de ellas.

La impresionante torrente se precipitaba rugiente hacia el agua debajo, chocando furiosamente y provocando que se alzara una nebulosa de agua coloreada de arcoíris por la luz del sol, el agua cristalina del río seguía su curso, a ellas llegaba la brisa fresca llevada por el viento. Los ojos celestes y marrones escrutaron entre las aguas, y entonces, la vieron. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, contuvieron la respiración, prepararon sus armas.

De la poderosa corriente que caía emergió una silueta delicada, con pasos imperceptibles, parecía surgir como una ninfa de las mismas aguas, su piel blanca tenía la suavidad de las alas de un ángel, su rostro era tallado con las manos de uno, sus rasgos delicados y finos, tenía sus ojos cerrados, de largas pestañas oscuras, labios femeninos color durazno, delicados, sus mejillas adornadas con ese leve rubor rosáceo siempre presente, una larga cabellera sedosa que llegaba casi a sus tobillos, pincelada por flores de cerezo, su piel iba perlada por las gotas del agua cristalina, su cuerpo de mujer sin ningún tipo de prenda podía ser descrito escultural, sus brazos parecían delicados, más sin embargo eran completamente fuertes, sus pechos eran perfectos, su abdomen liso y marcado, cintura angosta y caderas contorneadas al igual que sus piernas largas. Poco a poco, sus párpados fueron despegándose, descubriendo al par de ojos hechos de piedras preciosas, jade, esmeralda, lemanita; un par de preciosas joyas que se clavaron en dirección del par de intrusas, haciéndolas estremecer y firmando su sentencia de muerte. Aquella ninfa frunció el seño y crispó los puños, su mirada era asesina, dio un paso al frente, la castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón latía amenazando con atravesarle el pecho. La rubia tragó saliva, apuntándole con el arco, reunió todo su valor.

—¡Sakura-Hime! ¡La Reina nos ordenó venir por usted! ¡Le ruego nos perdone la intromisión! —declaró, poniéndose de pie sobre la gruesa rama sin dejar de apuntarle. La Princesa Amazona no mostró ningún cambio en su semblante, dio otro paso hacia ellas, comenzando a salir del agua.

—¡Sakura-Hime, por favor discúlpenos, esta es una orden directa de la Reina Tsunade, debe venir con nosotras enseguida! —insistió la rubia comenzando a sentir como su piel se enchinaba. La Princesa Amazonas por fin salió del agua, caminando con la mirada clavada en las intrusas hacia aquel árbol.

—Maldición! —masculló Ino arrojando la flecha.

—¡Ino! —gritó Ten Ten alarmada, la flecha silbó en el aire, directo hacia la pelirosa. La velocidad del proyectil era vertiginosa, la castaña sabía que podía atravesar tres árboles gruesos antes de clavarse en una piedra y partirla por la mitad, esperó horrorizada ver como se clavaba en el cuerpo de la Princesa Amazona, sin embargo, lo único que ocurrió fue que la saeta fue detenida al vuelo por la pelirosa, que la tomó con una mano sin inmutarse siquiera. La castaña tragó saliva, incrédula. La rubia estaba pasmada, pero sus instintos la llevaron a extraer otra flecha y a prepararla para arrojarla de nuevo.

—¡Onegai Sakura-Hime! —exclamó la castaña poniéndose en guardia. Los ojos jade de la amazona se clavaron en ella, la flecha giró en su mano y en menos de una fracción de segundo, fue arrojada hacia la castaña a una velocidad de vértigo.

—¡No Ten! —gritó la rubia alarmada, se escuchó el sonido de un objeto al partirse, algo salió volando por los aires y la hoz terminó clavándose muy cerca de donde estaba la Princesa, inmutable. La castaña estaba fría y pálida, la flecha le pasó muy cerca del cuello, y su báculo quedó destruido, sintió un líquido tibio correr por el costado de su cuello, sus piernas flaquearon y terminó postrada en el árbol, con la mirada perdida.

—¡Ten! —exclamó la rubia completamente asustada, regresó la mirada hacia abajo, el aire se le atascó en la garganta, algo iba directamente hacia ella, era la hoz. Ahogó un grito, su cuerpo se movió por pura inercia, sintió un dolor punzante en el abdomen. Apretó los dientes, aguantando, volvió a mirar hacia abajo, la Princesa ya no estaba allí.

"_¡¿Pero qué…?"_

Una tremenda sacudida recorrió al enorme árbol, se escuchó el estruendo de algo grande partiéndose, varias astillas salieron volando por todas partes, las aves salieron despavoridas de allí, volando lejos, el enorme coloso comenzó a inclinarse con rapidez, pronto caerían junto con él.

"_¡Rayos!" _

La Amazona actuó con rapidez, tomó a su Hermana y saltó de la rama, justo antes de que el enorme árbol cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando un tremendo temblor, que logró hacer que más aves huyeran del lugar graznando y chillando asustadas. En cuanto estuvo en el suelo comenzó a buscar alrededor, aun estaban en serio peligro, el polvo le impedía ver con claridad, tosió incontrolablemente al tragarlo.

—¡Ten! ¡Levántate! —exclamó, la castaña reaccionó al instante y se puso de pie junto con la rubia, recuperada de la fuerte impresión y recobrando su instinto de supervivencia, poniéndose en guardia. Su situación era precaria, tenían que hacer algo rápido si no querían morir.

—¡Sakura-Hime! ¡Por favor escúchenos, su madre nos ha enviado por que tiene algo urgente qué decirle! ¡Es necesaria la intromisión, discúlpenos por favor y venga con nosotras! —gritó mirando alrededor, de pronto, una melena rosada surgió de entre el polvo, se abalanzó sobre ellas como una feroz leona, los ojos azules de la chica no podían abrirse más, era su fin. Cerró los ojos esperando recibir un golpe demoledor que le destrozara el cráneo…

—Las leyes de nuestras antepasados dictan que debo asesinarlas… ¿porqué razón mi Madre ha enviado a dos de mis Hermanas a su muerte?

El corazón volvió a palpitar en el pecho de la rubia, abrió los ojos, frente a ellas estaba la Princesa Amazona, completamente desnuda, un par de mechones de su largo cabello ocultaban sus pechos, las miraba alternadamente. Ambas salieron de su asombro y se arrodillaron ante ella, con un puño en el suelo y la mirada baja, como símbolo de lealtad.

—Sakura-Hime, no conocemos con lujo de detalles la razón, pero La Reina nos ha ordenado venir por usted por que debe prevenirle de algo que pronto ocurrirá y le concierne a usted más que a nadie… suplicamos su perdón, no era intensión interrumpir su Ritual del Florecer. —explicó Ino de corrido, respirando agitadamente, sabía que aunque ya había dicho lo que debía decir, no garantizaba que salieran con vida de allí; lo único que probaría que fueran perdonadas era…

—De pie. —ordenó la pelirosa autoritaria, ambas tragaron saliva, obedecieron. Los ojos jade de la Princesa escrutaron a ambas, se le notaba que estaba decidiendo si matarlas o dejarlas con vida, dio un paso hacia la castaña, quien se tensó en automático, la mano de la pelirosa se posó sobre su hombro, la chica sudó frío. Si ejercía la presión adecuada podía dislocarle el brazo o romperle el cuello, incluso podría desmembrarla con un solo y certero movimiento… la Princesa se acercó más a ella, ladeó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre su cuello, en el lugar donde la sangre brotaba. Ino respiró aliviada, la Princesa Amazona decidió perdonarla, según su cultura, un tributo de sangre debía pagarse si se deseaba el perdón y si era aceptado, sólo debía ofrecer un poco a beber al que le ofrecían disculpas. La castaña pudo respirar nuevamente, la pelirosa se separó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, miró a la rubia, se agachó a la altura de su abdomen, donde se había producido el corte con la hoz, arriba del ombligo, acercó los labios y también la perdonó. Volvió a erguirse y les miró sonriente.

—Espero que la Diosa no se ofenda con esto, tendré que interrumpir el ritual. Llevadme con mi Madre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El Consejo de la Supremacía Guerrera de las Mujeres estaba reunido, las más fuertes Amazonas estaban lado a lado, de pie, y detrás de ellas se encontraban sus tronos. En medio se encontraba por su puesto La Reina Tsunade, imponente, que lucía un precioso vestido al estilo Amazona, color verde pasto, constaba de una sola pieza, sin embargo, parecían dos, además de ello, traía puesta su armadura de batalla, y su corona, la cual era un hermoso aro de oro con una esmeralda en medio. A su izquierda, su hermana menor, Mei Terumi, de cabello rojo, peinado de una manera muy original, lucía un vestido en color agua marina del mismo estilo, al lado de ella, Anko Mitarashi, vestida a la manera de combate, con prendas de piel. A la derecha de la Reina estaba Shizune, con un vestido sencillo negro, seguida de Kurenai Yuhi, con un atrevido modelo en un tono rojo dinastía.

El enorme salón se encontraba sumido en un silencio cargado de tensión, las mujeres esperaban alguna reacción de parte de la Princesa Amazona, hermosamente vestida, lucía un precioso conjunto que constaba de un _corsette_ en color malva semi-anudado, dejando ver la cara interior de ambos pechos, del cual caía una fina capa blanca en la parte de atrás, además de una falda larga de tela semi-transparente de un color más opaco que el _corsette_, abierta de un lado, dejando buena parte de la pierna derecha de la chica al descubierto; como accesorios, portaba una sencilla corona con un cristal rosa prendido de una pequeña cadena adherida a la corona, y sus largos cabellos rosados estaban adornados con flores blancas recién cortadas y finas cadenas doradas que caían con libertad, además de una gargantilla de oro y un par de pulseras sencillas en cada muñeca. Lucía como toda una bella Princesa, pero con alma de guerrera indomable… y se encontraba en un estado de shock después de que la Reina le hubo comunicado la importante noticia. Estaba completamente rígida, sus orbes jade estaban clavados en los ojos ámbar de su progenitora, quien la miraba con una mezcla de desasosiego y resignación, sin ocultar su pesar. La pelirosa guerrera tragó saliva, incrédula ante lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, se sentía totalmente confusa, desorientada y tenía un sinsabor en la boca. Las palabras de su madre rondaban sin un orden concreto en su cabeza, casi causándole mareos.

"_Alianza… Escolta… Hombres… Prometida… Inusual… Esposo… Matrimonio… Partida… ¿irse? ¿ella?" _

—¿Qué? —murmuró apenas en un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la Reina, quien a pesar de mostrarse compungida, también destacaba que hablaba enserio. La imponente rubia respiró profundamente.

—Lo que has oído Sakura, para lograr una alianza con el Reino Goukakyuu, ambos monarcas hemos establecido que nuestros herederos serán pareja en cuanto tú hayas cumplido tus diecisiete lunas y Emerjas como Mujer. Sé que no sabes de lo que hablo, me arrepiento por no habértelo dicho antes… Sakura, esto será quizá lo más difícil que enfrentes en tu vida, tienes que atender a tu deber real como mi hija y asumir esta responsabilidad, tendrás que dejar tu patria, incluso dejar a un lado nuestras tradiciones y muchas de nuestras leyes y adaptarte al nuevo entorno que tendrás… y también deberás compartir tu vida con un hombre que será tu esposo. Reinarás junto con él en su patria. —declaró la Soberana crispando fuertemente el puño con el que sostenía su lanza. La boca de la princesa estaba completamente seca, su mirada se volvió ausente, bajó la cabeza.

—Abandonar… mi patria, mis tradiciones… ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Soy una Guerrera, mi espíritu es tan salvaje como el de todas ustedes. No entiendo lo que es un matrimonio, pero con lo que has dicho y juzgando tu mirada, debo suponer que una vez suceda eso… me arrancarán lo que soy y me enjaularán para siempre… ese al que has nombrado esposo lo hará ¿no es así? —habló la chica alzando nuevamente la mirada, con fuego en sus ojos; la rubia chasqueó la lengua y golpeó el suelo con la punta inferior de su lanza, provocando un retumbante eco.

—Escúchame ahora Sakura, esta unión es necesaria, hace tiempo se cometió algo inaceptable entre nuestro Reino y el Reino Goukakyuu y esta es la manera en la que eso quedará eximido. Sé que no te será fácil afrontar este destino, pero si lo que dices es cierto y verdaderamente tienes un alma de guerrera, sé que sabrás afrontarlo sin perder jamás ese orgullo. Alza el mentón Princesa Amazona, demuestra la fuerza que nuestras antepasadas te han otorgado y muestra que eres digna de ello, esta será la prueba que has de pasar para Emerger como Mujer, afróntala. —las Amazonas Superiores miraron con orgullo a su Reina, dirigieron su atención a la pelirosa, quien parecía haber sufrido una metamorfosis, ya que irradiaba un aura de gran autoconfianza y henchía orgullosa el pecho. La hermana menor de la Reina dio un paso al frente.

—Entonces queda dicho. Según lo acordado, en más o menos un mes y medio llegará el cortejo que la escoltará a Goukakyuu para efectuar la ceremonia, Sakura-Hime le prepararemos en lo que podamos y trataremos de explicarle lo que concierne un matrimonio… —declaró Mei Terumi con firmeza, a lo que las demás asintieron. La pelirosa las miró a todas y accedió finalmente, Tsunade esbozó una media sonrisa complacida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La fuerza del impacto partió ambos metales estrepitosamente, esquirlas y pedazos de acero salieron volando por doquier, un dolor lacerante les recorrió los brazos y espalda de tan tremendo choque. El rechinar de sus dientes se escuchó con claridad al apretar la quijada conteniendo un quejido, sus fuerzas quedaron completamente extinguidas con ese último golpe, sus ojos volvieron a ser oscuros de inmediato, ambos se desplomaron rendidos al suelo, jadeando, sudando, tratando de mantenerse conscientes. El sudor se combinaba con la sangre que manaba de las heridas en todo su cuerpo, unos, simples rasguños, otros, cortes profundos pero no mortales. Sentía que los músculos de sus brazos palpitaban completamente molidos, las palmas de sus manos tenían profundas llagas y ampollas, el corazón le martilleaba impetuosamente, podría jurar que él también lo escuchaba. A pesar del dolor que le recorría, se sentía lleno de vida, colmado de satisfacción. El sol volvía a ocultarse dando paso a la noche, sonrió, no habían parado de pelear desde el día anterior, era un sabor agridulce el saber que ya no podrían hacerlo sólo por que sus cuerpos mortales no soportaban su espíritu de lucha que sí era inmortal. Esperó a que su corazón dejó de retumbarle en los oídos y comenzó a reír entre dientes… él también rió.

—Te gané… —dijo el azabache con voz grave y complacida.

—Ja… eso en tus sueños fracasado, yo gané… —contestó su hermano siguiendo la ironía.

—No, no es cierto, tú caíste al suelo una centésima de segundo antes que yo, gané.

—Sólo eres un mal perdedor, no puedes aceptar la derrota.

—Y tú eres un idiota. —le espetó Sasuke de manera burlona, aumentando las risas de su hermano.

—Tal vez es de familia… —contestó, con una gran sonrisa perlada que le llenó el rostro.

Quedaron en silencio, escuchando sus propias respiraciones que poco a poco iban sosegándose al compás de la llegada de la noche. Sus miradas estaban fijas en aquel manto negri-azul en el que iban brotando hermosos destellos que se adherían a él, como brillantina, formando constelaciones y llenando de magia al mundo que iluminaban con su resplandor. Una orquesta de grillos comenzó a escucharse por doquier; el azabache inspiró profundo y exhaló, cerró los ojos.

"_Mañana… deberé partir…" _

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir una profunda desolación; toda la semana estuvo temiendo que llegara ese día… trató de no pensar en ello, resistió en todos los encuentros que tuvo con Itachi, intentando ganarle… sólo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de él; pero todos las batallas resultaron así, en empates, no pudo lograrlo, no pudo. Apretó los parpados y los puños, lastimándose más, abriendo nuevas heridas con sus uñas… pero estaba bien, quería sentir dolor, uno que superara al que estaba sufriendo su alma ¡pero era imposible! Nada le dolía más que su corazón, quería sacarlo todo, expulsarlo para que dejase de atormentarle, gritar y desgarrarse la garganta haciéndolo, o llorar y dejar que su cuerpo se secase por completo. No, eso nunca, su orgullo era más fuerte… pero ¿él también lo era?

"_¡Maldición!"_

—Oi Sasuke… —llamó su hermano, sacándolo de ese remolino de pensamientos tortuosos.

—¿Hmm? —hizo, abriendo de nueva cuenta los ojos.

Itachi hizo silencio unos segundos, sus ojos negros estaban iluminados por el brillo de las estrellas, la brisa fresca nocturna les sopló en el rostro. Pegó los párpados, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—No te olvides de nuestra revancha cuando regreses, tonto hermanito. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del capítulo.**

¿Qué les pareció eh? ¡Agárrense que sólo es el comienzo!

_**N/A: **_Entiéndase como "Ritual del Florecer" a mi versión alucinógena del proceso de menstruación XD. Tal vez eso del "sacrificio de sangre" no les gustó o les pareció repulsivo… demo… OwO tengo unos planes maléficos de cómo usarlo después con cierta personita ¡buajajajaja! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les late?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

TuT me siento de lo más contenta al saber que este trabajo les emociona! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios que hicieron posible mi inspiración retorcida para este segundo capítulo! De verdad que alegraron mis días XD

_**Pri-Uchiha:**_¡Muchas gracias por tu interés, al principio no estaba convencida de que esto funcionaría! ¡Espero no decepcionarte!

_**Queen Scarlet:**_ Te aseguro que será más que interesante ¡te lo prometo! ¡Gracias por leerlo!

**Danny:** Jajajaja ¡no comas ansias! Pero prometo poner el encuentro pronto ¿si? La espera valdrá la pena ;D

_**Paiwai Underberg**_**:** Jajajaja, tienes mucha razón… espero no haberte desilusionado con mis descripciones, si es así por favor dímelo… y sí, el encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura será como dices: épico. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! =D

_**Dorothy:**_ ¡Buajajajaja! Vas por buen camino con tus suposiciones, ñaca ñaca, no te preocupes, será todo un espectáculo ;) ¡Mil millones de gracias por tus elogios, no te fallaré!

_**BGJS:**_ ¡Así es! ¡Sosténganse los calzones que la fiesta apenas comenzó! jajajajaja

_**Clo-clo: **_¡Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero te haya gustado el segundo capítulo!

_**Maluzaa:**_ Me siento elogiada por haber sido acreedora a estar en tus historias favoritas TuT gracias por leerla!

_**Cris:**_ ¡Aquí va el segundo! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por comentar!

_**Eveluna:**_ XD jajaja gracias, acertaste, la verdad es que yo también estaba un poco enfadada con la "Sakura débil y llorona" que casi siempre se muestra en varias historias, por lo que haciendo caso a mi feminismo radical decidí convertirla en una poderosa y decidida Amazona =) Gracias por comentar! ¡Espero disfrutes de esta historia con un poco de sazón salvaje! XD

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Mil Gracias por todos sus comentarios!**

Continúen dejando sus Reviews Onegai! TwT así siento que toda mi locura transcrita tiene valor XD

**10 reviews = siguiente capítulo!**

Gracias por leerlo!

**Dai Emi.**


	3. Gloriosa Discordia

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Importante:**_ Este Fic contiene o contendrá escenas que no son aptas para todo público.

SE RECOMIENDA SER MAYOR DE EDAD PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

_**N/A: **_("Texto encerrado en paréntesis y comillas son intervenciones de la autora")

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Enseñando a amar a una fiera"_

_3_

"_Gloriosa Discordia"_

Apenas los rayos del sol acariciaron los muros del castillo, la comitiva comenzó a movilizarse. El Reino de Goukakyuu, como presentes para sus futuras aliadas, cargó tres pares de carretas con todo tipo de bienes y tesoros, desde exquisitos vinos cultivados en esa tierra, trigo, granos, semillas y animales para ganado; hasta valiosas joyas, armamento, alfarería, hermosos vestidos y sinnúmero de artículos de toda índole, como muestra de su convenio fijado y su buena voluntad. La carroza en la que transportarían a la futura Reina iba a la cabeza del cortejo, resguardada en ambos flancos por los emisarios del Reino. El azabache miró hacia atrás por última vez, desde el lomo de su hermoso garañón pura sangre, antes de que cruzara los majestuosos portales que eran la única entrada y salida del Reino. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, el Castillo se alejaba cada vez más y sentía al mismo tiempo que su felicidad también lo hacía; pero no iba a demostrarlo, jamás.

Con el orgullo de un Uchiha se volvió hacia el frente, con la mirada estoica, porte imponente y el mentón alzado, demostrando así su posición como Príncipe. Las comitiva atravesó el portal, él sintió cómo las enormes puertas volvían a cerrarse una vez todos hubiesen salido, y al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el crujido de las cerraduras, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente. Fue como si su espíritu abandonara su cuerpo y dejara sólo una coraza autómata, aunque completamente vacía; un cuerpo muerto que respiraba. Aumentando su sufrimiento, comenzó a recordar la manera en que fue despedido por las personas que más amaba en la tierra.

—_Cuídate mucho mi cielo… —dijo Mikoto dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, que el azabache correspondió con una leve sonrisa entre contenta y melancólica. Su madre se separó y puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico, acariciándole con suavidad como cuando era un niño. No le gustaba que hiciera eso cuando su Padre y su Hermano estaban mirándolos, pero en ese momento, no le importó, por que sabía que tanto su madre como él necesitaban de ese instante lleno de emotividad. Le sonrió a su Reina como sólo lo hacía para ella, y su progenitora le depositó un beso colmado de cariño en la frente, poniéndose de puntitas para lograr alcanzarle. Después, se alejó y se puso a un lado de su marido, prendiéndose del brazo del Rey conteniendo las lágrimas. El azabache se puso bien derecho mientras le sostenía la mirada a su Padre, ambos denotando el orgullo de su Clan. No intercambiaron palabras, no lo necesitaban, los dos se dijeron todo al mirarse a los ojos. Sasuke hizo una reverencia al Rey de manera respetuosa y después, al volver a erguirse, contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos lentamente se movieron hacia la última persona presente en el gran Salón; como queriendo grabarlo a fuego en su mente, le recorrió desde los pies, enfundados en unas elegantes botas de fina piel negra, pantalones de tela oscura, su regio cinturón del que colgaba una portentosa espada en su funda, con la empuñadura de oro, plata y rubíes, su elegante camisa de lino, blanca y holgada, que le hacía lucir como todo un noble, su postura henchida, llena de orgullo y su rostro que usualmente no mostraba ninguna expresión, más sin embargo ahora mostraba una leve sonrisa dirigida a él. Extrañamente se sintió torpe, sin saber qué decir… sinceramente no pensó en qué le iba a decir antes de irse… afortunadamente, él le ahorró la molestia de pensarlo. Su sonrisa se acrecentó, mostrando una blanca y perfecta sonrisa, dio un paso al frente y puso su mano en el hombro del azabache._

—_Espero que tengas un buen viaje, no te preocupes, verás que el tiempo se pasará rápido y volverás antes de que te des cuenta, además, tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿lo olvidas? Aunque esté preparándome para ser Rey no voy a descuidar mi condición, ni pienses que te será fácil ganarme cuando regreses… —le dijo alegre alzando una de sus cejas y riendo un poco. El azabache sintió un nudo en la garganta, no pudo responder. Su hermano frunció el ceño una fracción de segundo y después, rodó los ojos, dándole fuertes palmadas en el hombro al chico._

—_Vamos Sasuke, sólo serán un par de meses, no me mires como si fuera la última vez que lo haces, tonto hermano. _

_El corazón del azabache se detuvo por unos segundos, para volver a palpitar nuevamente en su pecho al cabo de unos instantes. Se sintió raro._

"_¿Y porqué siento como si así fuera? Estoy sobreactuando demasiado con esto…" se regañó mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza. Como pudo esbozó una sonrisa y levantó la mano derecha, Itachi sonrió también y apretó la mano de su hermano a manera de camaradería, retándose ambos con la mirada._

—_Dalo todo… —dijo Itachi._

—…_lucha hasta el final. —completó Sasuke._

_. . ._

—Sasuke-sama… Sasuke-sama ¿Está escuchándome? —aquella voz que lo llamaba lo hizo salir de sus ensimismamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia el origen de aquel sonido; se encontró con un rostro de piel extremadamente blanca, casi pálida, ojos negros, cabello liso, corto y de igual color y una expresión vacía, que últimamente, le estaba sacando de quicio. Resopló hastiado, regresando la vista al frente.

—Trato de no hacerlo… —le respondió con sequedad, por que sinceramente, ya estaba hasta las narices de que aquel individuo siempre estuviese hablando de sandeces que a él le importaban un comino. Pudo adivinar que "su subordinado" esbozó una estúpida y falsa sonrisa cuando le respondió de aquella manera, pues parecía que era la única expresión que mostraba fuese cual fuese la situación… ya fuera que le ignorara cuando intentara entablar una conversación o que le recordara de maneras no muy refinadas a su progenitora… ese imbécil siempre sonreía así, no lo soportaba.

—Entonces, ¿piensa tratar de ignorarme lo que resta del viaje? —interrogó nuevamente, con gran tranquilidad, haciendo que el azabache pusiera los ojos en blanco, respirara profundo, apretara los puños en las cuerdas de su cabalgadura y contara hasta diez para evitar partirle la cara de estúpido a el emisario que su Padre "inteligentemente" había seleccionado, gracias a sus conocimientos sobre la cultura de las supuestas Mujeres Guerreras, además de su formación en la Rama Primaria de soldados de la Guardia Real con la cual se había hecho acreedor a la confianza del actual comandante como la del Rey. Cuando logró llegar al diez, sin mirarle, contestó.

—Pues sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. —escuchó una pequeña risilla irritante de parte del otro.

—Déjeme decirle que hasta ahora no ha logrado progreso, ya que me ha contestado Sasuke-sama. —se burló el muy chulito, haciéndole hervir la sangre al Uchiha.

"_¡Lo voy a…! No, no Sasuke, cálmate… no vale la pena gastar tus fuerzas con ese remedo de paladín, simplemente, ignóralo." _

El Príncipe hizo uso de su fuerte autocontrol para enfriar su mente, demostrando así su superioridad ante la evidente provocación del otro chico de cara pálida. Respiró hondo, intentando concentrarse en el camino; ya llevaban casi dos semanas de viaje, no se habían suscitado incidencias en el trayecto; eso asombrosamente debía admitir… considerando claro los valiosos objetos que transportaban, se le hacía hasta cierto punto extraño que no surgieran bandidos o saqueadores de caminos, pero tal vez podría justificar eso debido a los rumbos por los que andaban. Al principio habían seguido caminos y cursos que ya eran muy transitados y usados por varios viajeros y personas que se trasladaban de sitio en sito, sin embargo, a medida que se alejaban de los poblados cercanos y villas… los caminos iban desapareciendo o haciéndose difíciles de tomar. Chasqueó la lengua, todo aquello no era más que un enorme dolor de cabeza.

A pesar de eso, decidió enfocarse en llegar lo más rápido posible al Reino Warukyūre, entregar todo y recoger a la dichosa prometida de su hermano para regresar en el menor tiempo a su hogar. Y hasta el momento lo estaba cumpliendo; paraban sólo si era estrictamente necesario, se tomaban descansos no mayores a quince minutos cada tres a cuatro horas de viaje durante el día y pernoctaban cinco horas diarias, él y su subordinado se encargaban de montar guardia en las noches, turnándose y vigilando mientras la comitiva se tomaba un descanso para continuar apenas el cielo mostrara el mínimo cambio de iluminación. Le daba igual que los cocheros se quejaran de ello, sólo lo hacían a sus espaldas, no se atrevían a encarárselo. Ya verían, les demostraría a todos que Sasuke Uchiha era más que eficiente en todo lo que hacía, lo que era más, ¡llegaría al Reino Warukyūre con al menos una semana de anticipación! Eso lo aseguraba, si él se proponía algo, lo lograba, así de sencillo.

—Sasuke-sama… ¿entonces sí va a ignorarme? —insistió de nueva cuenta aquel personaje, mirándolo montado a lomos de su caballo cenizo.

"_Está loco si cree que volverá a resultar su jueguito de palabras, disfruta de mi silencio idiota."_

Se sintió satisfecho cuando, al no responderle, el otro se dignó a cerrar la boca y dirigir la mirada al frente. Pero no pudo cantar victoria.

—Bueno, al parecer ahora sí va enserio… pues bien, mientras Usted me ignora, yo seguiré hablando con mi buen amigo cochero, acerca de las costumbres de las Amazonas.

"_Aaah, maldición…" _

Se escuchó también un resoplido proveniente del mencionado, pues obviamente, la carroza en la que transportarían a la Princesa no se conducía sola. Era acarreada por dos fuertes corceles pardos, dirigidos por un chico de más o menos la edad del Uchiha. La verdad era que el azabache no se había fijado en el aspecto de aquel personaje porque ¿qué mas le daba a él la apariencia de un simple lacayo? Además, siempre iba encapuchado y con la vista baja, aunque atento al camino. Como cualquier servidor de su Padre, no se le permitía interferir y con obvias razones sería extraño que entablara conversaciones con un Príncipe y un Soldado de alto rango.

—Siempre es lo mismo… acaban usándome como su conejillo de indias, _de veras_. —masculló el sirviente a media voz, pero su queja también llegó a los oídos del azabache.

—Hoy le contaré acerca de las costumbres de Caza y Recolección de comida de las Amazonas… —comenzó el paliducho con tinte ceremonioso. Sasuke inspiró profundo y apretó los párpados.

"_A este paso terminaré rebanándole el cuello o cortándole la lengua para que no hable más… ¿Qué demonios hice para merecer esto? Y para colmo, debo encargarme de la `Prometida de mi Hermano´, me enfermo de sólo pensarlo… ¿Quién querría tener cerca a alguien que arruinará su vida? Ya lo imagino, en cuanto se casen, adiós a los combates y prácticas matutinas por que el `Nuevo Reyecito´ tiene que atender a su mujer y complacerla en todo… Puaj"_

—Los periodos de cacería comienzan cuando…

"_No me explico la razón por la que Padre quiso que él viniera como Emisario, si tanto conoce de las Amazonas ¿Por qué no hizo que le diera estas tontas lecciones a Itachi que es el que se matrimoniará con una de ellas? Tal vez se está poniendo demasiado viejo…"_

—Entonces, pequeños grupos se dividen para así tener más rango en dónde encontrar presas…

"_No sería mala idea deshacerme de él, los accidentes pasan siempre en viajes colmados de peligros como este ¿o no?" _una sonrisa tétrica apareció en el rostro del azabache, miró por el rabillo del ojo al irritante embajador parlante que sonreía estúpidamente a su izquierda.

—Acechan sigilosamente a la presa, ocultas en el entorno, comienzan a acorralarla…

"_Nada cambiaría si sólo llega un emisario, bah, como si eso fuera de importancia, con que llegue yo bastaría, y al regreso, le explicaría a Padre cómo trágicamente su leal vasallo perdió la vida sirviendo a su Reino, el cara pálida no tendría motivos para quejarse, le haría quedar como un Héroe…" _de sólo pensarlo comenzó a reír entre dientes levemente.

—Son certeras, no se andan con rodeos, matan al animal al instante sin darle siquiera oportunidad de arremeter contra ellas…

"_Veamos, ¿qué podría usar?" _comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. El camino por el que andaban era muy pedregoso, algunas piedras tenían puntas filosas y eran además gruesas y seguramente muy duras. _"Una fractura en el cráneo ¿Por qué no? Decir que su caballo repentinamente se volvió loco y él terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y murió al golpearse la cabeza con una peligrosa y filosa piedra… suena convincente… pero no lo suficiente, se preguntarían por qué un soldado bien adiestrado se calló tan fácilmente de su cabalgadura, demonios, no, otra cosa…" _

—Al regreso, preparan una gran celebración para ofrecer su gratitud a la Deidad…

"_¿Morir ahogado? No, sería inusual que tomáramos un camino por el que hubiese aguas, además no creo que haya muy profundas… el mar aun queda lejos."_

—Hacen una interesante danza, una de ellas se viste con la piel del animal cazado y otras simulan la casería…

"_¿Envenenado por alguna planta venenosa que accidentalmente ingirió?"_

—Cantan al finalizar el banquete…

"_¿Atropellado por la propia comitiva? ¡Joder! ¡Necesito algo que de verdad parezca un accidente! ¡Carajo, mejor le atravieso el pecho con la espada y ya! ¡Con tal de que el muy desgraciado se calle…!"_

_. . . _

"_¿Eh? Es el frío o… ¿de verdad ya no…? No escucho voces…"_

Esperanzado, puso sus oídos bien alertas, lo único que escuchó fue el girar de las ruedas y los cascos de los caballos… lo demás era un añorado y bendito silencio. Esbozó una sonrisa, aliviado, pensando que tal vez ahora podría pasar un rato de completa paz. Se dedicó a mirar el camino, tratando de incluso disfrutar del paisaje… sin embargo, tenía una extraña sensación… era como si… lo estuvieran observando. Frunció el seño, por el rabillo del ojo miró hacia su izquierda… un tic nervioso apareció en una de sus cejas.

"_¡¿Qué demonios…?!" _

Su cuello casi tronó cuando se volvió de manera abrupta hacia la izquierda, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El cara pálida le estaba mirando… pero esos ojos negros eran perturbadores… estaban tan fijos en él, inexpresivos, le observaba de una manera que le provocaba tremendos estremecimientos, toda la cara del azabache se volvió un rictus entre nervioso y trastornado.

"_¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese…?!" _

Trató de apartar la vista, pero esos ojos negros se lo impedían, era como si… aquel tipo quisiera atravesarlo con solo la mirada, como si quisiera entrar en la mente del azabache ¡ni siquiera pestañeaba! Sasuke tenía un fuerte impulso de tratar de partirle la cara ¡¿Qué rayos se proponía al mirarlo así?! Entonces, le sonrió; fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Tsk! ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa idiota Gay?! —le espetó furioso, la sonrisa del otro aumentó.

—Lo ha dicho mal Sasuke-sama, mi nombre es Sai, no Gai.

—¡Grandísimo imbécil serás…! —se escuchó el crujir del cuero y un golpe sordo cuando el azabache le estampó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla al otro chico, que le hizo caer inevitablemente de su montura.

—Hmp. —hizo Sasuke regresando la vista al frente y presionando los costados del garañón para que aumentara el paso, dejando atrás al jinete caído todo desorientado y confuso. El cochero se detuvo a un lado del pelinegro, soltando un largo suspiro.

"_Qué intolerante…" _pensó.

Sai parpadeó repetidas veces mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada, alzando ambas cejas desentendido.

—¿A caso le ofendí?

. . .

El resto del viaje fue del todo monótono. El mal humor de Sasuke siempre presente, las irritantes sonrisas y pláticas de Sai que lo empeoraban, los constantes suspiros resignados del "misterioso cochero", las cada vez menores paradas de descanso, las insistencias del Príncipe por apresurar la marcha, intolerancias, golpes, pensamientos tétricos del azabache hacia el pelinegro…

Transcurrieron así cuatro semanas y diez días.

El paraje había sufrido un cambio drástico, la vegetación era completamente dominante, el camino ahora era inexistente, la comitiva se detuvo. El chico del cabello negro azulado alzó la mirada, soltando un suspiro frustrado y malhumorado. Los árboles se alzaban imponentes ante ellos, miró a la izquierda y a la derecha… doquiera que observara sólo podía ver una cosa: Terreno Salvaje.

"_Y ahora esto…"_

Giró la cabeza hacia el irritante emisario.

—Tú, ¿dónde está el camino? ¿Cómo avanzamos entre esta selva? Dime enseguida cómo llegaremos a las puertas de Warukyūre. —ordenó. Sai le respondió esbozando una de sus estúpidas sonrisas falsas.

—Bueno Sasuke-sama, el Reino de las Amazonas está justo en medio de esta selva, ellas por supuesto están acostumbradas a vivir en territorios rodeados por zonas como esta, se podría decir que usan el entorno como medio mismo de protección. Son tan sagaces que aprovechan que su pueblo esté justo en medio del espesor de la selva para usar esta como muralla y lo conocen como la palma de su mano… puede que incluso nos estén vigilando en este preciso instante. —respondió sin el más mínimo cambio en su expresión. El azabache chasqueó la lengua y acercó su caballo al del otro, tomándole por la pechera de la camisa y alzándolo levemente, haciendo que tuviera que mirar hacia abajo para poder verle la cara al molesto Príncipe.

—No te he pedido que comiences con tus estúpidas clases, lo que me interesa saber es cómo vamos a llegar allí ¿ahora sí fui lo suficientemente claro? —le espetó con tono mordaz, soltándole de golpe. Sai le dedicó una expresión vacía, aumentó el enojo del azabache cuando tranquilamente se acomodó su camisa como sin nada, insolente. Respiró profundo el pálido, y desvió su atención hacia el espesor de la jungla frente a ellos, escrutando minuciosamente. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

"_Inútil, sería el colmo que después de todo su circo y sus formidables conocimientos no sepa siquiera cómo entrar al condenado Reino del que tanto presume saber…" _

—Sasuke-sama… —llamó el pelinegro con la vista clavada en un punto específico del paraje, a media voz.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Podría Usted por favor sacar su Emblema Real? Y le sugeriría que lo hiciese ahora, pero sin movimientos bruscos… —pidió Sai, atento al frente. El peli negro-azulado se puso alerta al instante, sintiendo también aquellas presencias que antes no asumió, se quedó quieto, con lentitud, miró hacia el lugar donde el Soldado mantenía fijos sus ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estrechó los párpados, asomándose sólo un poco más sobre el borde del tronco, cubierta completamente por la vegetación, camuflada con el entorno. Pudo contar en total a diez intrusos. Mantuvo la flecha preparada en el arco, no les sería difícil deshacerse de ellos… sin embargo, sentía una enorme inquietud al respecto del par al frente de los demás; su instinto le advertía que esos eran en sumo de cuidado, tragó saliva. Se ocultó nuevamente y emitió un silbido que asemejaba el trinar de un ave. Ante oídos extraños ni siquiera se notaba la diferencia ni podría distinguirse aquel llamado de los múltiples y variados sonidos de la fauna salvaje que colmaba la zona. Esperó unos segundos, escuchó también las respuestas de sus Hermanas ocultas en diferentes lugares, indicando estar listas a cualquier señal para comenzar con el ataque. Respiró profundo, sabía que el escuadrón de Amazonas Vigías constaba de por lo menos 30 de ellas, recibió sólo 6 respuestas de las Hermanas que se encontraban más cercanas a aquel punto. Eran suficientes como para eliminar a aquella tropa de extraños, pero estaba insegura del par al frente… de todas maneras, debían asesinar a cualquiera que intentara invadir las tierras de su Reina. Nadie entraba al Reino Warukyūre sin que La Reina Tsunade lo autorizara.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, poniéndola a manera de "bocina" alrededor de esta, emitiendo otro sonido asemejado al de un ave, era la señal de preparación. Se puso en posición, tensó la cuerda del arco, apuntando directamente a uno de los que iban al frente, su corazón bombeó con rapidez, contuvo la respiración, sus dedos estaban a punto de soltar el mortal proyectil. Se sobresaltó al ver cómo uno de ellos, el que le transmitía una sensación de mayor peligro, levantaba lentamente su brazo derecho, acercándoselo al cuello; estrechó los párpados, no le daría la oportunidad de sacar ningún arma. Las cuerdas de su arco crujieron ante la máxima tensión a la que estaban sometidas, le atravesaría de lado a lado.

—¡Venimos del Reino Goukakyuu! ¡Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo del Rey Fugaku, Emisario del Convenio de Alianza entre el Reino Warukyūre y el de mi Padre! ¡Solicito permiso de acceder para tener una audiencia con vuestra Reina! —exclamó, la voz de aquel extraño le hizo tener un estremecimiento. Frunció el seño, la mano del intruso sostenía en alto lo que parecía ser un colgante… sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al distinguir el símbolo de la joya.

—¡Es verdad! Son los enviados… ya han llegado. —murmuró, bajando su arma. Escuchó el sonido de las hojas al agitarse, alguien se colocó a un lado suyo, se volvió, era una de las Vigías, arrodillada en la pose de la lealtad.

—Anko-sama, ¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones? —interrogó aquella mujer.

—¡Ve inmediatamente y notifica de esto a la Reina, ya han llegado los enviados del Reino Goukakyuu! No hay tiempo qué perder, ¡ahora! —ordenó con voz autoritaria. La mujer asintió y se fue con rapidez. Los ojos café oscuros de la Amazona estaban fijos en aquellos personajes extraños, se mordió el labio inferior.

"_Pero… llegaron antes, se suponía que faltaban 4 días para eso, esto no es bueno…" _ pensó, preocupada. Sencillamente habían llegado "demasiado temprano" ¿ahora cómo harían para…? Agitó la cabeza, ese no era el momento para ponerse así, se puso de pie en la rama, ahora estaba segura de que ya la habían visto, no importaba, emitió un agudo silbido.

—¡Emisarios de Goukakyuu, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, les llevaremos inmediatamente ante nuestra Reina! —anunció con voz potente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —la rubia se puso de pie de un brinco, alarmada, la mujer frente a ella retrocedió un par de pasos sobresaltada ante la efusiva acción de su Reina.

—Es que… la comitiva ya ha llegado. Anko-sama debe estar guiándolos hacia aquí ahora mismo y me ordenó venir a comunicárselo Reina Tsunade. —respondió la Amazona, rígida por la expresión de la rubia, completamente desencajada. Todas sabían que cuando la Reina se ponía así era por que nada bueno iba a ocurrir… y era peligroso estar muy cerca de ella en esos momentos. La gruesa vara que sostenía la rubia en su mano comenzó a crujir de la presión que era ejercida sobre ella.

—¡¿Qué ya están aquí?! ¡No es posible! ¡Faltaban cuatro días más! ¡¿Cómo es que…?! ¡Diablos! —masculló la imponente mujer alterada, su lanza crujió fuertemente antes de partirse por la mitad. La Amazona Vigía palideció. La Reina bajó del trono a pasos agigantados, la mujer se apartó rápidamente para evitar topársela de frente. Tsunade salió del Gran Salón como si fuese perseguida por el mismo demonio, sobresaltando a todas las mujeres fuera, que se dedicaban a sus tareas diarias.

—¡Escuchadme! ¡Preparen un festín enseguida, alisten todo para recibir a la gente de Goukakyuu, no hay tiempo! ¡Muévanse! —mandó autoritaria, las Amazonas se movilizaron en un santiamén. Pronto se hizo un bullicio en el lugar, la Reina daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra a voz de grito, tratando de controlar el caos. De entre las presentes surgió una mujer de cabello rojo, que se abrió paso entre todas para llegar con la Reina.

—¿Hermana, qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? —la imponente rubia miró a su hermana menor con gran seriedad.

—Se han adelantado, la comitiva ya está aquí. —respondió. Los ojos agua marina de la pelirroja se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo… ¿Dónde está ella? —Mei se mordió el labio inferior, respondiéndole a la Reina con la mirada, la rubia chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños.

—¡Reúne a un escuadrón enseguida, tráiganla de inmediato! —gritó, la pelirroja asintió y se fue de prisa por donde había venido.

"_Estaremos en problemas sin ella aquí… maldición, esta niña…" _

La imponente rubia se giró, caminando hacia sus aposentos con rapidez, tenía que arreglarse. Definitivamente no estaban en una buena situación, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a fijar alianzas si la principal requerida no estaba presente? ¡Joder! ¡Tenía que ser sangre de su sangre! ¡¿No podía estarse quieta por un día?! Además, no era una opción dejar que los emisarios se quedaran en Warukyūre por más de un día, eso nunca. Las leyes eran absolutas, los hombres no podían estar entre las Amazonas, no sabiendo lo que eso implicaría. Ella tenía la suficiente edad y el conocimiento de lo que pasaría… después de todo, ella conocía a los `Hombres´ y sus "necesidades" con las mujeres.

Estaba prohibida cualquier tipo de interacción entre ellas y los machos, ninguna Amazona tenía derecho a ver siquiera a uno, no hasta que se ganaran el estatus de "Fierezas" y eso sucedía después de que cualquiera llegara a la mayoría de edad, entonces, si se quería obtener el título, tendrían que pasar por tres difíciles pruebas de Supervivencia, Fuerza y Sagacidad; si salían victoriosas, se les concedía ese honor y se les daba el permiso de salir de las fronteras del Reino por un año. Después, tenían que volver, y obviamente, la gran mayoría regresaban embarazadas… pero esa era otra historia. El meollo del asunto era que tenía que hacer algo para que ellos salieran del Reino al anochecer, mientras más rápido se fueran mejor, sabía que sería difícil contener a las jóvenes, ya corrían los rumores entre ellas, y sabía que tendrían curiosidad por saber "qué cosa" eran los hombres y por más severa y directa que fuera con las leyes, no podría contenerlas a largo plazo… ¿Y cómo rayos iba a contenerlos a ellos en primer lugar?

"_Al menos espero que el Rey Fugaku haya cumplido su promesa… por algo solicité que sólo enviara a dos emisarios y le pedí explícitamente que aquellos a los que mandara fueran confiables y bien disciplinados. Le advertí que cualquier `incidencia´ de ellos hacia mis súbditas no sería tolerada… fui completamente directa. Pero lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos son problemas entre nosotros ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!" _

La Reina apretó los párpados, sus puños estaban blancos, se apoyó sobre el mueble de su cómoda, sus dedos hicieron tan tremenda presión que terminaron haciendo profundas y marcadas hendiduras en la madera, sacando astillas y provocando que casi se partiera. La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó, saliendo a gran velocidad de su enorme habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Honestamente, no podría decir que se sintiera precisamente bienvenido. En cierta manera, sintió que no debía estar allí en cuanto puso un pie dentro; podía experimentar una extraña incomodidad que provenía de la misma atmósfera a su alrededor. Todas esas miradas le estaban empezando a asfixiar, pareciera que fuese un fenómeno o algo parecido, no había otro modo de definirlo, se sentía como un bicho raro. Trató de no poner atención a los acosadores ojos que le escrutaban, respiró profundo, consolándose con la idea de que aquello pronto acabaría. No veía el momento de largarse de allí en cuanto la dichosa prometida apareciera. Ah, cómo añoraba su hogar, su espacio, las tardes en que en completa tranquilidad y soledad podía admirar la caída del ocaso tras los montes, pero sobre todo, extrañaba aquellos combates con Itachi… pero debía resignarse por el momento y seguir con su misión, cumplirla a la perfección y sin errores, como todo un Uchiha que era. Después de todo, efectuó su cometido de llegar ates, oh si, les demostraría a todos lo eficiente que era Sasuke Uchiha; en cuanto saliese de allí, esta vez se propondría regresar a Goukakyuu con una y media semanas de anticipación, ¡no! ¡mejor en tan sólo un mes! Eso haría que su Padre se sintiera completamente orgulloso, y aprovecharía ese adelanto de dos semanas para así ganar el reto de su Hermano. ¡Jo! Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, igualmente, la fecha de la boda estaba fijada para cuando la prometida cumpliera la mayoría de edad exactamente y no antes.

Volvió a respirar profundo, esta vez, haciendo una reverencia ante las cinco mujeres que tenía enfrente.

—Me presento ante Ustedes, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo del Rey Fugaku, regidor de Goukakyuu; me han concedido el honor de ser el Embajador de mi Reino para ser intermediario de esta futura Alianza entre éste País y el mío. Reina Tsunade, respetables testigos, como muestra de nuestro vínculo les ofrezco estos presentes traídos de mi pueblo para ustedes. —dijo, señalando con la palma abierta todos los objetos que habían sido descargados de las carretas y llevados a ese espacioso Salón de Tronos, miró por el rabillo del ojo al pálido a su izquierda, también hizo una reverencia.

—Es un honor y un privilegio conocerles, mis Señoras de la Dinastía Guerrera de Mujeres, me ha sido otorgado el placer de ser el Segundo Emisario de Goukakyuu, mi nombre es Sai, me pongo a sus órdenes humildemente. —finalizó, irguiéndose y esbozando una de sus famosas sonrisas. El azabache rodó los ojos discretamente.

"_Es sólo un gran lambiscón… que manera más ridícula de presentarse" _

Sasuke esperó a que la Reina hablara. De las cinco mujeres, sin duda alguna la más "destacable" era la rubia en medio… enormemente destacable podría decir. También debía admitir que él jamás vio mujeres como aquellas, le recordó las palabras que usó su Padre para describirlas, fuera de lo convencional. Y era completamente cierto… no era por que él fuera un idiota empedernido ni se interesaba demasiado en el tema, pero siendo sincero, lo único que se le venía a la mente al describir a ese tipo de féminas era: atractivas. Eso era un golpe directo a su ego, ya que recordaba con fastidio las veces en las que la Reina Mikoto invitaba a Princesas y Damas Nobles al castillo para que las conociera… siempre terminaba asqueado. Todas, fueran "bonitas" o no tanto, no tenían más que aire en la cabeza; no dejaban de agobiarlo, siempre "se enamoraban perdidamente" de su atractivo o su título de Príncipe… no lo aguantaba, ninguna le quería sólo por quien era.

Y ahora, al ver a esa clase de mujeres, orgullosas, firmes, exóticas y con aquel fuego ardiendo en sus ojos; le pareció que eran únicas y verdaderamente bellas… aunque tal vez esas figuras con músculos marcados o quizá las lanzas que portaban le hacían tragar saliva, y al mismo tiempo, le causaba cierta gracia, ya quería ver cómo se las arreglaba Itachi con una de ellas… podía imaginarse a la dichosa prometida, completamente intimidatoria, con finta de vikinga y con un gran mazo en la mano, aguantó las ganas de reír.

—Sois bienvenidos a mi Reino, agradecemos estos presentes que vuestro Rey nos ofrece, como muestra de nuestro complacimiento, denme el gusto y el honor de invitarles un festín que les hemos preparado para celebrar su llegada a Warukyūre. —anunció la Reina con voz ceremoniosa. El seño del azabache se frunció por un instante.

"_¿Festín?"_

Quiso decir que no había necesidad, que lo único que quería era meter el trasero de la prometida de su hermano en la carroza y largarse… pero sería demasiado problemático causarse pleitos con ellas. Suspiró resignado, todo por la responsabilidad.

Minutos después, estaba ante un enorme comedor repleto hasta los bordes de todo tipo de platillos rupestres. En los platos se podía ver de todo, desde enormes y visiblemente apetitosas frutas, hasta panes, quesos y de más, y en el centro… wow, bueno, eso era frescura, un enorme jabalí asado. Miró alrededor, le pareció extraño que el salón se encontrase vacío, pues además de las cinco mujeres y ellos dos, no había nadie más. Todos se sentaron alrededor, la Reina le ofreció el lugar a su derecha al azabache como invitado de honor, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Por favor, coman cuanto quieran. —concedió amablemente.

La verdad era que no sentía hambre, pero no quería ofender a la mismísima Reina y futura suegra de Itachi, y con un suspiro, se resignó. La comida era buena, el vino era exquisito, la verdad no pensó que le gustara, pues las cosas dulces como el vino de uva no le apetecían, pero una vez lo probó, descubrió que su sabor era sobrio, no muy fuerte, pero agradable. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, las mujeres hicieron gala de su "facilidad para conversar", el azabache se sorprendió del buen ambiente que se tenía allí, normalmente, en su hogar, cuando se comía las charlas eran sumamente moderadas, (ya bien sabido el carácter de los Uchiha) cortas y de temas esenciales… pero allí, ni qué no decir. Incluso el idiota de Sai parloteaba sin parar, las mujeres dejaron de verle como un bicho raro después de un rato de que empezó a hablar y se adaptó fácilmente a la conversación de sus anfitrionas. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, la verdad era que no le extrañaba que ese tipo de "gustos dudosos" se adaptara tan bien. Él si acaso sólo participaba si le preguntaban algo o le parecía adecuada su intervención.

Volvió a suspirar sintiéndose cada vez más enfadado de todo aquello… ya hacía rato que terminaron de comer, pero parecía que la charla entre los presentes (a excepción de la suya) no acabaría nunca. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia para no levantarse y demandar la presencia de la mujer que debía llevar a Goukakyuu… ¡¿Qué parte de `sólo un mes´ no entendían?! ¡Él tenía prisa! Carraspeó ligeramente para atraer la atención, era en esos momentos cuando debía hacer uso de la Diplomacia que como Príncipe estaba acostumbrado a emplear para "exigir sin ofender" a las personas. Todos miraron a su dirección, hizo lo posible por lucir sereno y también por que su tono de voz fuera altivo sin embargo cordial.

—Me ha parecido una magnifica comida Reina Tsunade y déjeme decirle que estoy disfrutando enormemente de esta agradable convivencia, sin embargo, quisiera sugerir que pasáramos al asunto principal. Comprenda Usted que la travesía de regreso será una larga jornada y quisiera evitar contratiempos que perjudiquen nuestro convenio… no quisiera ser descortés con tan amables anfitrionas. —culminó, sintiéndose satisfecho de tan buena actuación.

Creyó escuchar que la rubia tragó saliva y tal vez notó algo de nerviosismo en su expresión… pero eso se borró en un instante; la Reina sonrió enormemente y se puso de pie con pose orgullosa.

—Me parece bien. Sin duda tenéis prisa… así que mejor comencemos con las demostraciones en el acto. —dijo con timbre algo exagerado y victorioso.

La expresión del azabache casi se torció, un tic apareció en una de sus cejas.

—¿Demos-tración? —repitió reteniendo el coraje en su voz, hablando entre dientes y haciendo enormes esfuerzos por lucir sereno.

—Así es… eh, es tradición nuestra que les demos una demostración a los visitantes que… establecerán lazos importantes con nosotras, para que conozcan nuestra ferocidad. —explicó la Reina, dándole la espalda y carraspeando entre palabras, como si estuviese nerviosa… el azabache entrecerró los párpados, dubitativo. Las mujeres se levantaron de sus lugares al instante y se siguieron a la rubia, quien les hizo un gesto con la mano al par de chicos que las observaban alejarse con una expresión de duda.

Mientras caminaban tras ellas, Sasuke se acercó al pálido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le interrogó a media voz, el pelinegro le miró con las cejas alzadas y mientras seguía caminando, miró hacia el techo y puso una de sus manos bajo su mentón, con pose pensativa. Después de un rato, se encogió de hombros.

—Pues debe ser un ritual que no conozco… según sé, no ha habido alianzas como esta en Warukyūre por lo menos desde hace unos veinte años, no recuerdo haber leído en ningún pergamino o libro acerca de la cultura de las Amazonas de una Demostración así, Sasuke-sama. —respondió. El azabache miró la espalda de la Reina con los párpados estrechos.

"_Algo me huele mal aquí…"_

Llegaron a una especie de podio desde el que se podía observar una espaciosa "arena de combate", (muy parecido al lugar desde donde los emperadores veían las luchas entre gladiadores). Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos y la Reina, las otras cuatro mujeres se habían ido por otros caminos diferentes. La mujer rubia les indicó a ambos que se sentaran, y ambos obedecieron, uno de ellos con gran resignación por cierto. Se produjo un eco cuando la Reina golpeó el suelo con la punta de su lanza, dio dos pasos más al frente y como si el lugar estuviera lleno de espectadores, anunció.

—¡Ahora presenciarán el Orgullo de las Amazonas! ¡Seréis testigos de nuestro gran espíritu de Guerreras! ¡Tengo el honor de presentar a dos de mis mejores y más fuertes Hermanas! ¡Shizune y Anko! —las mujeres salieron de puertas opuestas al centro del lugar. El azabache alzó una ceja y se sonrojó levemente… los trajes de combate de ambas era sencillamente… escasos. Ambas hicieron una reverencia hacia el podio y después, se pusieron en posición de ataque frente a frente, Anko traía un par de guadañas de gran filo y Shizune un par de largos sables. Al ver el filo y brillo de las armas, el azabache no pudo evitar sentir que su espíritu de lucha se emocionaba, hablando con la verdad, tenía ya mucho tiempo sin experimentar la emoción de una batalla y eso era como una droga para él… cuando empezó el combate, casi se olvidó de la prisa que tenía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sonrió enormemente al ver que su plan surtía efecto. En cuanto Anko y Shizune comenzaron con la lucha, el Príncipe quedó por completo ofuscado al igual que su acompañante. Casi tenía ganas de reír maniáticamente, su idea había sido del todo exitosa.

"_Tsunade, Tsunade… qué inteligente eres! No cabe duda del por qué tú eres la Reina." _se felicitó interiormente.

Sólo tenía que recordar cómo eran los hombres para saber con qué entretenerlos… no era muy difícil de adivinar; recordando los tiempos en los que ella fue Princesa y llegó al rango de Fiereza y pudo irse por un año, vio cómo era el mundo y cómo vivían los ajenos a su cultura. Al principio no entendió, pero cuando convivió, no le fue difícil comprender la mentalidad de los machos… recordaba cómo le miraban siempre y no fue hasta después que entendió exactamente "qué" era lo que aquellos extraños tanto veían de ella que pudo hacerse una idea de lo que les gustaba. Y siendo específicos, la idea de una "Demostración de Combate" era precisamente eso… para ellos, ver mujeres hermosas con pocas prendas y sumándole la lucha era completamente embelesador. Y allí tenía presente la prueba de ello, los emisarios no despegaban los ojos del par de Amazonas.

"_Y si esto no es suficiente… sólo esperen a ver a Mei y a Kurenai. Por lo menos así les entretendré un tiempo para que el escuadrón que envió mi Hermana pueda encontrar a Sakura… esta niña, ¿por qué no le ato a su habitación para que no me cause estos problemas?" _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y la lucha aun no acababa… el primer combate le había hecho olvidar casi todo, y cuando inició el segundo, por poco y casi se olvida de su nombre. ¡Qué humillante! No podía creerlo, ¡se había dejado llevar! Y para colmo, el día se acababa y aun no había rastros de la Princesa y aun así, la Reina no parecía tener prisa alguna por acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto. Resopló hastiado, regresó la vista hacia el par de Guerreras aun en duelo, ya con la razón en su lugar, podía darse cuenta de que ni siquiera estaban peleando enserio, a no, lo que era más, ¡ni siquiera las primeras lo hicieron! ¡Y él, muy idiota, no se dio cuenta! ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué demonios estaban tramando estas mujeres?! Su paciencia ya se agotaba, le quedaba muy, realmente muy poca. Apretó la quijada, miró a Sai, el imbécil seguía aun idiotizado con las mujeres, tampoco podía confiar en él. Dirigió la mirada hacia la imponente rubia, tenía la mirada perdida, más allá en el horizonte… ahora sí no podía ocultarlo, estaba nerviosa, se leía en sus ojos que algo le preocupaba.

"_Entonces sí tengo razón, aquí traman algo…" _

No pudo más, chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie, sobresaltando a todos allí, incluso las combatientes dejaron de luchar al verlo. La Reina tragó saliva, trató de fingir demencia.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le molesta algo? —preguntó con voz aguda, nerviosa. El azabache suspiró y respondió sin mirarle, sus ojos se ocultaban bajo los mechones de su cabello.

—La verdad es que sí… —esta vez, su tono ya se escuchaba cargado de impaciencia y descontento, la Reina se preparó para lo peor— Deberá disculpar mi insolencia si pregunto ¿Dónde se encuentra en este instante la Princesa? —le miró directamente a los ojos. La rubia se estremeció ligeramente al ver la mirada molesta del Príncipe, aquellos ojos negros sin duda impactaban… sin embargo, ella era toda una Mujer Guerrera y no se iba a dejar intimidar por eso.

—Tiene todo el derecho de saberlo, joven. No se preocupe, mi Hija en estos momentos se encuentra preparándose para el viaje. —respondió con la espalda recta. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas.

El azabache estrechó los párpados. Aquello no podría ser otra cosa que una mentira, aunque no conocía a las mujeres, tenía una idea de lo que se tardaban "preparándose", pues tenía como ejemplo a su Madre… y por más arregladas que quisieran lucir, no se dilataban todo un día completo cambiándose de ropa, además, ¿qué caso tenía ir bien vestida si no llegarían a Goukakyuu en un mes? A menos de que no pensara cambiarse, eso no era posible. Respiró profundo, esbozando una sonrisa que expresaba a todas luces que no se tragaba la mentira.

—Bueno, de verdad que siento pena por no disfrutar del desenlace de tan emocionante encuentro pero, debo insistir, Reina Tsunade, por favor le pido que diga a vuestra hija que debemos partir de inmediato… nos será muy difícil y peligroso si salimos al camino cuando la noche esté sobre nosotros. —dijo, fingiendo cortesía, a esas alturas, la diplomacia le importaba un comino.

A la Reina no se le escapó el tono arrogante y sarcástico que empleó el azabache en aquella petición, le dedicó una mirada fría, dio un paso al frente, quedando a menos de un metro del chico. A pesar de que era alto, la rubia le rebasaba por unos cuantos centímetros, ambos se miraron de manera condescendiente.

—Le pido de la manera más atenta, joven Príncipe, que modere su tono, no debe olvidar su posición. No se preocupe, pienso cumplir con mi promesa, mi Hija irá a Goukakyuu, sin embargo, le comunico que su temprano arribo complicó las cosas… así que le ruego que no se impaciente. —Sasuke no retrocedió, no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho más.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué de las complicaciones?

La Reina respiró hondo, aquel chiquillo le estaba haciendo una buena, de ser otra persona, ya estaría frío y callado en el suelo… pero no podía permitirse salirse de control, necesitaba esa alianza, cualquier pequeño tropiezo o desacuerdo podría acabar en tragedia. Desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, podía sentir cómo el calor del sol aminoraba poco a poco, sabía que pronto se escondería… el escuadrón aun no volvía, no le quedaba opción, debía decir la verdad.

—A lo que me refiero es que… en estos momentos… —inhaló y exhaló profundamente; el azabache esperó ansioso la contestación— No sabemos… dónde está la Princesa.

Una enorme furia estalló dentro del azabache, sus ojos se tiñeron de carmín, sus nudillos crujieron de tanto apretarlos. Le habían estado haciendo perder el tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua y se volvió hacia la salida, caminando a pasos agigantados. La rubia le miró alarmada.

—¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vais?! ¡Ya fue enviada una tropa de búsqueda para…!

—¡¿Y se puede saber dónde están ahora mismo?! ¡No voy a perder más el tiempo aquí! —espetó sin dejar de caminar. La Reina se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sintió como si le hubiesen echado un baldazo de agua helada ¿es que acaso eso significaba que el acuerdo se rompía? ¡No podía permitirlo! Se abalanzó tras el azabache, logró tomarlo del hombro.

—¡No os valláis! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —Sasuke le miró directamente, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y los símbolos giratorios en ellos, la mujer retrocedió instantáneamente, asombrada y espantada.

—Mi misión consiste en trasportar a la Princesa de Warukyūre al Reino Goukakyuu, y no voy a fallar. Yo mismo la encontraré. —diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en los pasillos del recinto, dejando a la Reina con el corazón en la garganta y una fuerte impresión. No podía moverse, la mano en la que sostenía la lanza estaba completamente blanca y la otra, empuñada, temblaba. Sintió la boca completamente seca.

—Ese era… el Sharingan… no hay duda. —murmuró aun shockeada. De nuevo, sintió escalofríos, si cerraba los ojos, aparecían en su cabeza imágenes terribles del pasado… y aquellos mismos ojos tan terribles. Sacudió la cabeza. El pelinegro se le acercó lentamente.

—Disculpe Reina Tsunade, el Príncipe no es muy sutil como se dará cuenta… por favor perdone este pequeño incidente, no se preocupe, iré tras él. Pero debo preguntar ¿de casualidad tendrá alguna idea de dónde podría estar la Princesa? —dijo, con una de sus sonrisas. La rubia trató de despabilarse y pensar… conociendo a su Hija, lo más probable es que estuviera obviamente en la selva… se había escapado apenas hacía dos días y en su habitación faltaba… Tsunade se sobresaltó.

—¡Puede ser que…! ¡Si es así entonces…! ¡Kurenai, Mei, vengan también, rápido!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las musculosas piernas del animal y su gran fuerza le hacían avanzar a una velocidad sorprendente, parecía competir con el sol que rápidamente descendía. El azabache iba agazapado a lomos del precioso garañón pura sangre, era un estupendo jinete, el fuerte viento hacía arremolinar sus cabellos, pero no le afectaba para nada a sus ojos, pincelados de carmín, que percibían el menor movimiento a su alrededor a pesar de la vertiginosidad con que pasaban las imágenes a su alrededor. Iba más que decidido, ninguna mujer cobarde le iba a impedir completar su misión ni permitiría que ese viaje fuese en vano, la encontraría y llevaría a Goukakyuu así tuviese que peinar toda la zona. Ya había recibido bastante humillación, le hicieron desperdiciar estúpidamente el tiempo y ya no lo iba a tolerar; llegó antes para tratar de recuperar siquiera algunos días a su regreso y nadie se lo echaría a perder. Apretó los dientes, de verdad estaba furioso.

—¡HEA! —azuzó al animal, que sorprendentemente fue capaz de acelerar. Corría a una velocidad endemoniada a través de los árboles, todo estaba oscureciendo rápidamente, si no tenía cuidado podría chocar o algo peor, sus ojos lo veían todo.

¿Que cómo encontraría a la Princesa que ni siquiera conocía? Bueno, sólo tenía que guiarse por las presencias. Y suponiendo que aquella mujer fuera fuerte, pues sólo tenía que ir directo a ella.

Podía percibir la vida por doquier, el Sharingan le mostraba dónde y de qué tipo era. Había humanos también… como si se tratase de un radar, localizó la fuente de vida que emanaba mayor energía, tiró de las riendas e hizo que el caballo girara bruscamente, soltando un poderoso relincho.

El vaho se formaba en el hocico del garañón a cada agitado resollar que daba, su piel estaba caliente y sudaba, el azabache podía sentir el enorme corazón del animal palpitando desbocado al igual que el suyo, la fuerza de sus piernas, el fluir de la energía. Se acercaba, ya estaba muy cerca, lo sentía, casi podía tocarla… le asaltó una extraña corazonada, inexplicablemente se sentía lleno de ansiedad y emoción ¿qué era aquello? ¿Qué estaba fluyendo por sus venas que le hacía sentirse tan excitado? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por llegar aquel lugar… con ella? ¿Quién?, ¿Qué?

Su corazón se aceleraba, más, más rápido, podía sentir que estallaría en cualquier instante.

¡Ya iba a llegar!

¡Ya estaba allí!

¡ALTO!

Jaló las riendas deteniendo bruscamente al hermoso animal, lanzó un relincho y alzó las patas delanteras, ofreciendo una pose sublime. El Príncipe desmontó antes de que el caballo volviese a tener las cuatro patas en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo vibraba al igual que su montura, su respiración era jadeante, como si él mismo hubiese corrido. Podría jurar que su palpitar se escuchaba en toda la selva, haciendo que los otros sonidos enmudecieran.

La oscuridad de la noche era total, el garañón se perdía entre las sombras al igual que el azabache. El Sharingan seguía activo, miró lentamente hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Algo parecía estar magnetizándolo, un "no se qué" que le jalaba. Se dejó llevar. Sus pies parecían saberse el camino por sí solos, su corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenado, y él sin saber porqué se sentía más impaciente.

La furia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a ser negros. No le importó, sabía que no necesitaba del Sharingan. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, ¿qué fue eso? ¿un susurro? ¿qué decía? … ¿Aquí estoy?

_("¿Alguna vez han oído que dicen que cuando te encuentras con el amor de tu vida, el tiempo se detiene? Pues, es verdad…")_

Se detuvo, ante él, había un pequeño claro bañado con la luz plateada de la luna. Reinó un extraño silencio. El corazón del azabache palpitó con fuerza haciendo que esa embriagadora sensación se expandiera por todo él. Dejó salir lentamente el aire por sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos de noche, salpicados por la brillante luz platinada, quedaron fijos en aquella figura que le daba la espalda, hincada en el suelo. Se estremeció. Lentamente, se fue irguiendo, las pupilas oscuras se le llenaron de color rosa pálido, aquellos largos cabellos eran peinados por los rayos lunares, haciéndolos destellar; estaba volteando, el azabache sintió un vuelco en el corazón, contempló como si fuese un sueño la figura de aquel ángel de luz, su piel de suave seda era, blanca y perfecta, sus piernas largas y contorneadas, cintura estrecha, abdomen liso, perfecta feminidad redondeada, cuello de cisne y ¡oh, su rostro, gloria pura!

_("Lo que no te dicen, es que después, el tiempo se mueve más rápido… para compensar.")_

Sintió que algo se le clavaba inclemente en su pecho, atravesándole al ver aquellas joyas relucientes, un par de hermosas estrellas esmeralda, ¡Cuánto le dolía! miró cada detalle de ella, sus labios de rojo fuego que ansiaban ser besados, ¡Santo cielo, sentía que se desangraba! sus mejillas, celosamente pinceladas de cerezo y suaves como sus pétalos ¡ah, la agonía! Su mentón, su frente, todo ¡todo le encantaba! Esa mirada fija en él le estaba matando, el jade puro brillando, no podía apartar la mirada; quería acercarse, pero sus piernas… ¡maldición, ni siquiera se movían! Estaban temblando, pronto caería al suelo. Su corazón iba dejando de latir, sus fuerzas le abandonaban. ¡¿Pero que hechizo más cruel y dulce era aquel?!

Llevó su mano al pecho, sintió la calidez que manaba sin parar y… ¿qué era eso? ¿Una flecha? ¡Por los Dioses que sí lo era! ¡Lo habían flechado!

Todo le daba vueltas, se mareaba, esos ojos tan hermosos… sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, iba a colapsar, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, cómo le dolía, qué sufrimiento tan glorioso. Escuchó unos murmullos lejanos y después… no supo nada más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del capítulo.**

¡No me maten!

¡kyaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó tanto como a mí? OwO

T_T pero qué malvados son… ¿no me quieren dejar reviews? ¿Es que acaso no los merece este delirio transcrito? ¿Es eso? TToTT buuuuuaaa! ¿Entonces no debo continuarla? snif snif… U_U

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bueno, al menos contestaré los reviews que me hicieron favor de enviarme =) **

_**Pri-Uchiha: **_¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Me siento muy contenta de que esta historia te guste, me haces sonrojar con lo de la mente creativa jajaja =D yo pienso que estoy lokita =P aunque bueno, eso también ayuda! Muchos besos y gracias por leerla!

_**BGJS:**_ Jajajajaja ¿y bien? ¿dio resultado la colaloca o definitivamente se cayeron? XD si lo hicieron, temo que vas a tener que volver a pegarlos por que habrá más, muuucho más =D Gracias por leer!

_**Stella- Uchiha- chan: **_¡Qué bueno que mi historia te guste tanto! OwO muajajajaja pues sí… le esperan muchas emociones fuertes a nuestro guapo y sexy príncipe y sorpresitas también Oo^ y a Sakura también ;) por cierto, Sakura no es mayor que Sasuke, él tiene 17 y Sakura los cumplirá en un mes y medio de acuerdo a la historia =D así que son casi de la edad, ;) continúa leyéndola y gracias por comentar!

_**Eveluna:**_ ¿Qué tal eh? Esta fue sólo la calada, en el siguiente episodio definitivamente se conocerán ¡muajajajaa! ¿qué opinas? ¿Me excedí? jejeje ;D y espera el siguiente, allí será lo ¡candente! *w* ñaca ñaca aaah, amazonas, no sabe el pobre Sasukito lo que viene… ¡gracias por tus comentarios, mil besotes!

_**Paiwai Underberg:**_ Mi querida amiga! TwT me hace tan feliz saber que mi esfuerzo valió la pena, de verdad quería proyectar la imagen de mujeres fuertes y hermosas y gracias a ti siento que lo logré =D ¡muajajajaja! ¿Qué te parece? Y esta es sólo la reacción de Sasuke… ¿fui muy mala? ¡Y lo que viene! ¡kyaaaaa! ¿cómo siguen tus uñas? Ops, perdón por hacerte eso jajajaja espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, el siguiente estará de OMG! jejejeje ¡te adoro! Gracias por leer y por tus bellos comentarios! mil besos! :*

_**Mimi:**_ ¡Gracias por tu preciado review! Me siento contenta de que mi manera de escribir les parezca a todos tan buena XD jeje, a mi me parece fatal pero ¡gracias!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Mil Gracias por todos sus comentarios!**

Dejen sus Reviews Onegai! TwT así siento que toda mi locura transcrita tiene valor XD

T_T subí el capitulo aunque no hubieron muchos comentarios… ¿quieren la conti?

**10 reviews = siguiente capítulo!**

Gracias por leerlo!

**Dai Emi.**


	4. Femenina y Letal

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Importante:**_ Este Fic contiene o contendrá escenas que no son aptas para todo público.

SE RECOMIENDA SER MAYOR DE EDAD PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

_**N/A: **_("Texto encerrado en paréntesis y comillas son intervenciones de la autora")

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Enseñando a amar a una fiera"_

_4_

"_Femenina y Letal… una excitante combinación."_

_*****Flash back*****_

Corría entre los árboles, veloz, ágil, como aquel ciervo al que perseguía en el que había clavado sus ojos, centellantes como si encerraran un místico fuego. Sus piernas y sus pies parecían volar, cada vez se acercaba más a su presa, no la dejaría escapar, nunca dejaba que se le escapasen. La energía fluía desenfrenada llenando todo su cuerpo, experimentaba una sobrecogedora emoción como ninguna, se sentía libre, invencible, como una fiera salvaje que nadie jamás podría domar. Sus largos cabellos se agitaban detrás de ella al viento helado de la noche, que le impactaba en el rostro, aumentando su intensa emoción al sentirlo recorrerle en todo su cuerpo al moverse entre las ramas de los árboles y en el suelo. Sus sentidos estaban completamente alertas; su objetivo, fijo en sus ojos verdes, trataba de escabullirse entre las sombras que habían cubierto la selva; sonrió de medio lado, ni eso le serviría.

La sangre le corría veloz por las venas, sus instintos feroces y felinos eran cada vez mayores, sintió en su pecho el latir tan fuerte de su corazón que aumentaba cada vez más.

Dentro de ella sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo que hacía que estallara un incontenible torrente de emociones arrolladoras que le embriagaban, y quería más, ¡mucho más!

Su respiración jamás había estado tan agitada, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y tan fuerte que le ardía, sus piernas nunca corrieron tan veloces en su vida… extrañamente tenía la sensación de que había algo más que ese ciervo a lo que perseguía, algo que quería encontrar, algo que… iba a su encuentro también.

Se sobresaltó, sin saber muy bien el porqué, frenó en seco y se quedó quieta. El veloz animal que antes perseguía desapareció en las profundidades de la selva… pero, no le importó, tenía el presentimiento de que no debía moverse. Jadeaba, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, la adrenalina fluía sin control, su palpitar retumbaba en sus oídos.

¿Qué sospechaba? ¿Qué era aquello?

Quieta.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, se puso atenta a su alrededor. La Princesa Amazona escuchaba cada sonido proveniente de la selva, había _algo_ diferente que le intrigaba… se agitaba en el viento, retumbaba en la tierra, se movía entre las hojas, era cada vez más potente. Con lentitud se hincó en el suelo, aun con los párpados pegados, apoyó la palma de la mano izquierda en la tierra y sintió con claridad cómo se estremecía a causa de algo que avanzaba sobre ella, veloz e intenso. Aguzó sus oídos, podía oírlo, primero como un murmullo, parecido al raudo palpitar de su corazón, pero muy claro y mucho más constante, se trataba del trote de un caballo; frunció el entrecejo, ¿Quién se acercaba? Su instinto le llevó a tomar el arco que portaba colgado a su hombro y a preparar una de sus flechas, certeras, sobre la cuerda que con lentitud fue tensando. No movió ni un solo músculo, el sonido del trote había cesado… inspiró profundo, sosegando el latir en su pecho para que no alterara su puntería; esperó. Sabía que se acercaba, iba avanzando directamente hacia ella a sus espaldas.

Sus oídos percibieron el crujir de las hojas y ramitas que eran aplastadas a cada paso que era dado, ya estaba sobre ella, se detuvo.

Su corazón le latió ferozmente, haciéndola estremecer, estaba paranoico, fuera de control como nunca antes; tragó saliva.

¡¿Qué era?! ¡¿Peligro?!

Se incorporó, su mano apretó excesivamente el arco, sus dedos vacilaron unos instantes sosteniendo el extremo del proyectil ya preparado, trató de mantener la calma, sus instintos le ayudaron a controlarse, fue girando con lentitud, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el lugar en donde debería estar aquello que la acechaba, las sombras ocultaban la silueta que la luz de la luna apenas alcanzaba hacerla denotar… disparó.

Estaba completamente segura de que su flecha alcanzó al objetivo, la escuchó con claridad cuando se clavó duramente… y tuvo una enorme incertidumbre, creyó que su espíritu se estrujaba. Los segundos pasaron lentos ante sus ojos, como si todo aquello fuese irreal, parte de un raro sueño; sus oídos fueron taponados por su propio latir, para después escuchar cómo _se _desplomaba en el suelo y soltaba una débil exhalación.

Unos gritos desesperados provenientes de la selva la devolvieron a la realidad con la misma rapidez que se había quedado ofuscada, parpadeó desubicada y levantó la mirada.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Que no muera! ¡No le dejes morir! —exclamaba llena de pánico la voz de su Madre.

Reaccionó al instante y soltó su arco, corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo con la saeta incrustada, se arrojó de rodillas a su lado y al verle… se quedó helada y completamente aturdida.

—¿Q-qué…? —balbuceó, aunque las sombras impedían verle con claridad, inmediatamente percibió la desconocida diferencia del individuo.

—¡Sakura, que no vaya a morir! —volvió a proferir la Reina, el sonido del trote de varios caballos acompañó sus exclamaciones, la pelirosa una vez más fue sacada del asombro, con rapidez y cuidado examinó el daño y sintió escalofríos, la flecha se había clavado justamente en el pecho, temió que incluso le hubiese atravesado el corazón, las posibilidades de que sobreviviera eran mínimas… pero existían, sabía que había algo que podría usar, aunque le era prohibido hacerlo… pero tenía que salvarle.

"_No tengo alternativa, debo intentarlo…" _

Al tiempo que escuchaba los jadeos y pasos apresurados que iban en su dirección, acercó ambas manos al cuerpo herido, cerró los ojos.

_*****Fin del Flash Back*** **_

Despegó los párpados y respiró profundamente, el aire frío matutino le llenó los pulmones y le hizo experimentar una agradable sensación despabiladora y estimulante. Se estiró libremente, desentumiendo sus extremidades, sus vértebras crujieron audiblemente al hacerlo y ella se sintió mejor… aunque le dolía bastante su retaguardia. Aguantó un quejido y torció la boca, llevó una mano hacia atrás y se sobó un poco; dormir sentada en una austera silla no era para nada cómodo, suspiró, añorando su suave y blanda cama… entonces, se acordó, su semblante se puso serio.

"_¿Cómo seguirá?" _

Se preguntó mirando hacia un lado, en el muro había una gran hendidura que actuaba como entrada de su habitación, pero en vez de puerta, lo que había era una gruesa y bella piel de oso pardo que en esos momentos se encontraba suelta, denegando el acceso; normalmente, aquella "cortina" se amarraba y sujetaba a un lado en una barra de madera y dejaba siempre a la vista el interior de sus aposentos, comunicados directamente con los de su Madre, pero aquello era diferente. Ahora hasta ella que era dueña de la habitación no podía entrar… La Reina le dijo que debía esperar fuera mientras _él _era tratado, soltó un largo suspiro al acordarse de los alaridos y tortuosos gritos que le dificultaron el sueño y le causaron tremendos estremecimientos y una verdadera sensación de remordimiento que ni ella esperó reconocer en toda su vida… Es que era simplemente perturbador, aunque fuese toda una guerrera y una digna Amazona, tenía que admitir que nunca escuchó algo semejante.

Podía ser certera y mortal contra sus adversarias y/o presas, no se andaba con rodeos, era capaz de desmembrarlas, cortarles el cuello o asesinarlas usando sus propias manos y no inmutarse siquiera por que así fue enseñada y criada. Ella misma había ayudado a acomodar huesos dislocados o rotos de otras de sus Hermanas o propios, curado heridas serias, desclavado puntas de lanza, cuchillos y flechas… muchas, muchas cosas que dejarían sin respiración a cualquiera. Y jamás se esperó verse a sí misma conteniendo el aliento y sudando frío cuando estaban a punto de sacarle la saeta del pecho al herido. Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el rostro con las manos. No quería acordarse de los nervios, la histeria y la precaria situación que había experimentado cuando lo sanaban, a su Madre tan desesperada y asustada como nunca la había visto en toda su vida, incluso a su Tía Mei y a Kurenai les pasó igual… ¡Qué extraño era todo! La pelirosa un no se enteraba bien al completo de lo que ocurría, lo único que sabía en ese instante era que le había disparado a un _Hombre _y que ese era nada menos que el Príncipe del Reino Goukakyuu… un enorme, gordo y jodidamente grande accidente que podría causar la Guerra entre ambos países. Volvió a soltar el aire por sus labios entre abiertos al tiempo que se frotaba las sienes con las puntas de sus dedos, nunca se hubiese imaginado que una simple escapada para irse de casería terminara con una tragedia… carajo.

En ese momento, la cortina de su habitación se hizo a un lado, dos mujeres salieron de los aposentos con semblante agotado, murmurando entre ellas. La Princesa Amazona se puso de pie al instante, mirando a ambas a la espera de noticias.

—Sakura-Hime. —le saludó una de ellas, de pelo negro y ojos carmín, Kurenai. Le hizo una media reverencia y le sonrió levemente, se le notaba muy cansada— Ya hemos terminado… nosotras nos retiramos a descansar con el permiso de La Reina. —dijo.

—A propósito, quiere que pases. —añadió la otra mujer, de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina, Mei. La Princesa se sorprendió ligeramente, asintió, pero antes de moverse, miró a su Tía con expresión dubitativa— No te preocupes, ya está fuera de peligro. —declaró la Amazona con una sonrisa, la pelirosa respiró aliviada. Las dos hicieron otra media reverencia y comenzaron a alejarse rumbo a sus alcobas.

Inhaló y exhaló. Comenzó a andar hacia la entrada, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel; removió la piel de oso a un lado y finalmente, se encontró nuevamente en el interior de su habitación. Sus ojos jade inmediatamente quedaron fijos en el cuerpo inmóvil recostado sobre su propia cama, al verle ahora con claridad gracias a la luz del día, la recorrió un sentimiento totalmente extraño y fascinante, revuelto con la desconfianza y culpa que llevaban el descubrimiento de algo diferente.

"_Así que… él es lo que se llama: Hombre…" _

Dio dos titubeantes pasos al frente, ahora también vio a su progenitora que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, le daba la espalda, y se dedicaba a remover cuidadosamente la cataplasma que le habían colocado en la herida al Príncipe; apretó los labios.

—De verdad que me encuentro de lo más sorprendida… ha sanado con gran rapidez, no hay duda que se trata de un Uchiha, otro sin lugar a dudas habría muerto sin remedio. —decía la rubia sin mirarle, su voz sonaba un poco ronca y denotando el cansancio… y no era para menos, pues se había pasado tres días completos en vela para asegurarse de la recuperación del Príncipe; Tsunade suspiró—. Aunque sigue siendo un inepto, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le acerca así sin más a una Amazona que se encuentra cazando en la selva y además le apunta con un arco? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando este chiquillo? Maldición, no cabe duda que es un completo Uchiha, tan cabeza dura como todos… aunque no fue el único cabeza dura por aquí, ¿no es así Sakura? —la mencionada bajó la mirada— Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. No voy a reprocharte nada Hija, pero espero que aprendas lo que puedas de esto que ocurrió. Acércate. —ordenó, mientras se agachaba para tomar una pequeña tizana con agua del suelo y un retazo de tela que sumergió en ella. La Guerrera Pelirosa caminó y se posicionó detrás de su progenitora, mirándole la espalda. La Reina prosiguió a colocarle la tela humedecida en la frente al azabache, dejó la tizana sobre una pequeña mesilla frente a ella y después, se giró para ver a su Hija, se miraron directamente a los ojos. La Princesa Amazona se mordió imperceptiblemente el labio inferior al ver las ojeras bajo los orbes ámbar de su Madre, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Madre… —susurró.

—Escucha, no quiero que te culpes por lo que pueda pasar, no sería justo de mi parte hacerte eso, después de todo, este asunto fue también acordado por mí. Quiero pedirte un favor Sakura, estoy un poco cansada, quisiera ir a dormir un rato y me gustaría que vigilaras al Príncipe en mi ausencia… —los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Su Madre le pedía estar junto a un Hombre? ¿Sola? ¿Ella?

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Tsunade sonrió de medio lado y suspiró.

—Eres la única persona de confianza que está disponible Sakura… Mi Hermana Mei y también Kurenai ya se fueron a descansar, Shizune y Anko están entreteniendo al otro emisario y controlando la situación de la comitiva, por lo que no me queda más opción que dejarte esto a cargo… sólo quiero que lo vigiles, no creo que despierte aun; como ya te dijeron está fuera de peligro, su fiebre ya bajó desde anoche y sus malestares aminoraron ayer, sólo serán un par de horas… además, si es que llegase a despertar… —dijo, mirando el rostro sereno del azabache, esbozó una sonrisa socarrona— No creo que se ponga muy contento al saber que han pasado ya tres días, puede que se ponga difícil ¿y quién mejor que tú para controlarle? Así recibiría una probada de su propia medicina… —insinuó entre risas, haciendo que la pelirosa alzara una ceja desentendida con los argumentos de su Madre. La Reina dejó de reír y se puso de pie, aunque cansada, su postura seguía siendo derecha y majestuosa, miró a su hija ahora en completa seriedad—. Sólo vigílalo, volveré en un par de horas. —le dijo, seguidamente, comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

La Princesa Amazona le siguió con la mirada, pestañeando repetidas veces, aun extrañada con lo que le pedían, hasta que la figura de su progenitora desapareció detrás de la piel de oso, que volvió a ocultar el exterior, dejando a la pelirosa y al inconsciente Príncipe, solos.

Silencio.

La chica no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó mirando la misma piel de oso como petrificada, estaba rígida. Sintió escalofríos, lentamente, volvió la mirada hacia el Príncipe, tragó saliva.

"_¿Vigilarlo? ¿Es que acaso es… peligroso o algo así?" _

Pensó intranquila, estrechó los párpados, girando su cuerpo completamente en su dirección, pero sin acercársele. No tenía miedo, pero su sentidos le decían que debía desconfiar, simplemente era cosa de supervivencia… no podía acercarse a algo de lo que no tenía conocimientos ni tomarlo a la ligera, eso era algo que había aprendido desde pequeña como entrenamiento de Amazona: El peor error que puedes cometer es subestimar las cosas, confiar en demasía podría costar la vida.

Lo mejor era no enfocarse en ello. Si se lo pensaba mejor, le vendría bien ahora que estaba en su habitación asearse un poco, después de todo, no lo había hecho en tres días y de verdad que ansiaba estar limpia.

Asintió con convencimiento y miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia una esquina del cuarto, había una pequeña zona especialmente hecha para darse un baño en la que el piso podía mojarse y había una gran tinaja de piedra llena de agua. Sin darle la espalda al inconsciente (pues una Amazona jamás debía perder de vista a algún peligro), se dirigió hacia allí, comenzó a despojarse de la ropa que traía ya sucia, dejándola a un lado y quedando completamente al natural. Contuvo la respiración mientras sostenía la jícara sobre su cabeza y la ladeaba para que el agua cayera sobre ella, se estremeció por completo y gimió de lo fría que estaba, toda su piel se le enchinó; repitió esta acción un par más de veces, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura. Mientras lo hacía, dedicaba miradas fugaces hacia el herido, atenta por si acaso despertaba… si lo hacía, tendría que moverse rápido y tomar algo para defenderse, sólo por si las dudas por su puesto, una Guerrera bien adiestrada como ella no estaría en desventaja ni aunque se estuviera dando un baño.

Ya templada, disfrutó de la agradable sensación, comenzó a tararear levemente mientras se lavaba, tomó un par de lociones especiales que desprendían exquisitos aromas perfumados y se las echó en el cabello, lavándoselo con ellas, después, con un pedazo de lana se frotó el cuerpo, quitándose la suciedad. Lanzaba suspiros y gemía de lo grato que se sentía aquello, volvió a llenar la jícara y se enjuagó; se tomaba su tiempo, incluso quiso volver a lavarse su largo cabello, esta vez, mucho más a consciencia, mientras seguía tarareando y suspirando. Tardó unos cuantos minutos más, el azabache… seguía inmóvil.

Finalmente se dio una última enjuagada y tomó un pedazo mediano de tela para secarse. Ahora debía escoger algo para cambiarse, miró hacia su cama, él no mostraba signos de vida, aunque la Amazona podía oír su sosegada respiración. Se encogió de hombros, miró hacia el gran y bonito cesto entretejido con fibra de corteza de árbol en el que se encontraban sus ropas, el cual estaba a un lado de la cama, se terminó de secar el cuerpo y exprimió el agua de sus cabellos, dejándolos sobre su hombro derecho, colgó de regreso la tela en su lugar y caminó tranquilamente hacia la cesta, se hincó frente a ella dedicando una mirada de soslayo al dormido y después, la abrió.

"_¿Qué me pondré?" _

Torció la boca, mirando su colección de prendas tan basta. Aunque fuese una Guerrera Amazona, seguía siendo una Mujer, por lo que también, como todas, tenía problemas para elegir el vestuario. Comenzó a sacar prendas que terminaba volviendo a guardar, no se decidía, no quería estar demasiado incómoda, se pasó unos buenos diez minutos escogiendo y congelándose hasta que por fin, se decidió por una sencilla túnica blanca con la que estaría a gusto todo el día. Se incorporó y allí mismo se insertó la prenda, ya puesta, lucía como un bonito vestido, tenía sólo el tirante izquierdo, se amoldaba perfectamente a la figura femínea de la Amazona, resaltando su cintura y sus formas femeninas, y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, aunque el estilo de esta era de tipo abierto a un lado dejando a la vista la pierna izquierda de la chica; lo único que le faltaba era desenredar su cabello… así podía pasar el rato mientras "vigilaba" al Príncipe.

"_Jum, pues de verdad que este parece muerto…" _

Pensaba mientras se cepillaba su sedosa cabellera, sentada en el banco en el que antes estaba su progenitora… pero a unos buenos dos metros de distancia de su cama. Ella no se le acercaría demasiado si no lo necesitaba. Dejó el cepillo a un lado y permitió que su cabello comenzara a secarse por sí sólo. Suspiró.

Pasaba el tiempo. La pelirosa seguía sentada, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de aquel _Hombre. _Su pierna comenzó a subir y a bajar, demostrando una ansiedad que la chica había estado tratando de ignorar desde hacía rato.

"_Joder… de verdad tengo curiosidad…" _

Se mordió el labio inferior.

"_Sólo… tengo que vigilarlo, eso fue lo que mi Madre dijo, nada más…" _

Se revolvió incómoda en el banco, gruñó. El trasero ya le dolía demasiado, optó por levantarse, se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos, inhaló profundamente, comenzó a caminar como animal enjaulado, ella no soportaba estar quieta mucho tiempo y ya comenzaba a sentir la falta de libertad. Tenía que entretenerse con algo… miró hacia la pequeña ventana.

"_¡¿En qué estás pensando Sakura?! ¡Ya la armaste bastante bien con tu última e inocente escapada! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" _se regañó mentalmente, volviendo a caminar de lado a lado, gruñendo por lo bajo.

La ansiedad la estaba consumiendo, de tanto caminar de lado a lado se podría decir que ya había hecho un agujero en el suelo, tenía un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas y una vena reventada en la frente. Se detuvo y chasqueó la lengua, quería gritar. ¡Si no hacía algo para entretenerse en ese mismo instante se volvería loca!

—¡Aargh! —hizo, colmada. Se volvió hacia la cama. Abría y cerraba las manos, como si quisiera tomar algo, volvió a morderse el labio inferior, lo aceptaba, se moría de curiosidad… pero no debía tocarlo ¡eso no! … pero, el trapo que tenía en la frente ya llevaba mucho tiempo allí, quizá debería cambiárselo.

"_Mi Madre dijo que lo vigilara… pero no me prohibió que le cuidara también… además, fui yo la que lo dejó en ese estado…" _

Se puso rígida, caminó con pasos vacilantes hacia allí, con los párpados estrechos, desconfiada. Quedó a un metro de distancia; al mirarle el rostro, sus músculos se destensaron un poco, alzó las cejas.

"_Pues… no se ve muy… peligroso."_

Dio un paso más, observando detalladamente su expresión pacífica, pestañeando repetidas veces, tan fascinada como una niña al ver por primera vez emerger a una mariposa de su crisálida. Se sintió llena de paz también al mirarle, al mismo tiempo que le era desconocido, le parecía que no eran tan diferentes. Su cabello oscuro que destellaba un poco en azul ante la luz, su piel nívea, sus cejas, sus párpados cerrados, las pestañas que no eran tan largas como las suyas, su nariz… se detuvo varios segundos sobre los labios del Príncipe, ladeó la cabeza, frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención? Quizá la forma fina de su boca, o tal vez, se preguntaba si serían suaves como los suyos ¿por qué no eran de un color palo de rosa o durazno como los de ella? Dio otro paso adelante, ahora podría tocarle si sólo estiraba el brazo. Tragó saliva, su mano lentamente se alzó, contuvo la respiración al tomar el retazo de tela de su frente, con delicadeza, como temiendo que repentinamente se despertara con ello. Sólo emitió un quedo quejido. La pelirosa metió la tela en la tizana con agua sin dejar de mirarle, hechizada.

"_Se le ve tan… inofensivo." _

Humedeció completamente el trapo y lo exprimió un poco, iba a dejarlo sobre la frente del azabache nuevamente… pero cambió de opinión en el último momento. Tal vez tenía calor… ¿Por qué no aminorarla? Con lentitud, acercó el trapo húmedo a la mejilla del Príncipe, tímidamente, comenzó a pasarla con delicadeza por su rostro, conteniendo el aliento y concibiendo que una sensación eléctrica le recorría la espina dorsal. Se acercó sólo un poco más, pasando con suavidad aquella tela por sus mejillas, su frente, lentamente por el puente de su nariz, su barbilla. La pelirosa sentía algo que afloraba en su piel, un trago de saliva se deslizó por su garganta, el rostro del chico se frunció por una milésima de segundo, y ella se sintió más hipnotizada al observarle hacerlo, ladeó la cabeza, entreabrió los labios.

"_¿Estará… soñando?" _

Sus ojos jade volvieron a posarse sobre los labios del Príncipe, llevó allí la tela y los rosó delicadamente con esta, escuchó un suspiro proveniente del azabache, sonrió ligeramente, volvió a hacerlo con suavidad, arrancándole una nueva exhalación. Sonrió y puso una mueca de extrañeza.

"_¿Por qué le gustará que haga eso?"_

Esta vez fue ella la que inhaló y exhaló profundamente, bajó la mirada, pestañeó repetidas veces incrédula, observando el torso del azabache cubierto por una sábana delgada, frunció el seño.

"_No tiene pechos… o bueno, son demasiado pequeños y… malformados, pobre…"_

Dejó el trapo dentro de la tizana y con gran cuidado, removió un poco la sábana, dio un respingo.

"_Sus… sus… son tan… diminutos! ¿Cómo hará para alimentar a sus hijas con unos pezones tan chiquitos?"_

Jadeó al ver las muchas cicatrices en su torso, estrechó los párpados, miró con detenimiento, pudo identificar que habían sido hechas por algo filoso, seguramente una espada a juzgar por el grosor de las cicatrices y por la vertical de los cortes, no eran recientes tampoco… pero había algunas que no parecían tener mucho tiempo, regresó su mirada al rostro del azabache, dubitativa.

"_Las apariencias engañan… ¿Qué haces que tienes tantas cicatrices? ¿Eres también un Guerrero?"_

Miró la cicatriz más reciente, que estaba un poco más arriba del pezón izquierdo como a unos ocho centímetros de este, aun tenía sutura, pero la mejoría era completamente notable, sin duda alguna su cuerpo era de lo más resistente y seguramente sanaba rápido por que estaba acostumbrado a ser lastimado… ¿así era? Sintió escalofríos al acordarse de los alaridos que daba cuando le estaban extrayendo la flecha, trataban de sostenerle para que no se moviera, debían sacarla con sumo cuidado y lentitud, pues estaba profundamente incrustada… por fortuna no perforó ningún órgano vital, ni cortó alguna vena importante o llegó al corazón, pero de igual manera debieron de tener mucho cuidado al extraerla para evitar precisamente una herida peor. Sacudió la cabeza.

Volvió a tomar el trapo y lo exprimió un poco, con cuidado, lo fue pasando primero por el cuello del chico, después, con sumo cuidado, sobre sus omóplatos. Se mordió el labio inferior, separó la tela, descontenta. Se irguió, apretó los puños y tomó aire profundamente, alzó la mano en la que sostenía el trapo humedecido y chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué no le parecía… suficiente? Se moría de curiosidad… quería saber qué de diferentes podían ser los _Hombres, _simplemente quería… tocarle.

Se sentía como una chiquilla, recordaba esa sensación siempre que le enseñaban algo nuevo e inmediatamente quería saber todo sobre él y tenerlo entre sus manos… pero, él no era un objeto, y por lo que podía observar e intuir, no era alguien débil. Tal vez eso fue lo que sintió en la selva cuando se acercaba, percibió que no era alguien común, que encerraba algo… grande, y también supo que poseía un espíritu parecido al suyo, anhelante de _sentir _la vida, de llegar a todos los extremos, y se lo había demostrado al sobrevivir de una herida tan letal, por que jamás se rindió… sin duda la tenía. Un alma de Guerrero.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones delicadas, ahora le intrigaba más descubrir cómo eran aquellos extraños… ¿Sería bueno luchando? Después de todo, por algo tenía esas cicatrices. Sus ojos jade se movieron un poco, observando los hombros y los antebrazos del chico, ladeó la cabeza y se volvió a morder el labio.

"_Maldita curiosidad… ¡qué más da! ¡Como si no supiera defenderme!" _

Se puso bien erguida, dejó el trapo dentro de la tizana y tomó aire; miró atenta el rostro del Príncipe unos segundos, para ver si le notaba algún cambio.

"_No creo que despierte… Parece una roca ¿Será que los Hombres no se despiertan fácilmente?" _

Comenzó a mover el brazo, acercándose a una distancia mucho más comprometedora al chico, examinándole de cerca, pudo sentir su respiración en el rostro; con cuidado, rosó la punta de sus dedos en la mejilla derecha del azabache, sorprendiéndose de que su piel era también suave, movió su mano hacia su cabello, acercó la otra también y con los dedos rosó el mentón del Príncipe. Ahora estaba completamente concentrada, sus ojos pasaban con lentitud mirando cada detalle, sus dedos se movían con gran suavidad para evitar despertarlo, con su pulgar delineó el contorno de los labios del azabache y experimentó una calidez agradable al hacerlo. Una vez se sintió satisfecha de examinar el rostro, dirigió su atención hacia el torso desnudo, torció la boca y frunció las cejas, le parecía tan raro que no tuviera pechos. Titubeó antes de tocarlo, quedó embelesada mirando el subir y bajar tan tranquilo de su torso, con cuidado, acercó su oído un poco, alcanzando a escuchar el corazón que latía pacíficamente en su interior, cerró los ojos, oyendo atenta. Tenía un corazón muy fuerte y sano, sonrió de medio lado. Volvió a mirarle, esperó unos segundos y al ver que no reaccionaba, se decidió a intentarlo… Suavemente depositó su mano derecha sobre el pectoral del azabache, se estremeció, era cálido, su piel era una extraña combinación satinada con mínimas zonas ásperas, era firme, fuerte… delineó con cuidado una de sus cicatrices más largas a la altura del hombro, con cuidado pasó los dedos por el antebrazo y se detuvo al llegar a la muñeca. Estrechó los párpados mirando aquella mano tan grande, había visto Amazonas con manos de un tamaño similar… pero aquellas eran simplemente otra cosa, con timidez rozó la palma, los dedos de él se movieron un poco. La Princesa Amazona dio un respingo, se separó y alzó la mirada, el aire quedó atorado en su garganta al ver que el ceño del azabache se fruncía… ¡estaba despertando! Miró a todos lados buscando algo, finalmente lo encontró sobre una mesa cercana y lo tomó, alejándose de inmediato y poniéndose alerta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un suave tacto iba logrando sacarlo de las profundidades de la inconsciencia, de los turbulentos y caóticos sueños que le invadían, siempre rodeados de oscuridad, que se disipaba poco a poco a cada cálido rose que sentía, aspiró profundo, una exquisita fragancia que llevaba aroma a flores silvestres le llenó la nariz, trayendo a su mente una imagen nebulosa, de un recuerdo de una figura radiante que lo arrastró a las sombras… ¿Pero qué había sido? ¿Sueño o realidad?

"_Por favor… por favor que sea un sueño…"_

Un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho y un leve ardor le hicieron temer lo peor, intentó mover su cuerpo, pero todas sus extremidades estaban entumidas. Aquel cálido tacto le iba recorriendo con lentitud, iba bajando por uno de sus brazos… se esfumó, volvió a sentirlo, esta vez haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Sus dedos reaccionaron automáticamente ante eso, los nervios iban regresando a sus funciones, sentía que recobraba el control de sí mismo con lentitud, frunció el ceño, tratando de salir por completo de su estupor.

Finalmente logró despegar sus párpados, la visión era borrosa, parpadeó, le ordenó a uno de sus brazos moverse, sintió una aguda punzada en el lado izquierdo del pecho al hacerlo, soltó un quejido.

"_Joder… no lo es." _

Por fin recobró la claridad de su visión, distinguió una luz albúmina que iluminaba el lugar donde estaba, movió la cabeza hacia la luz, esta se filtraba a través de una pequeña ventana. Ignorando el malestar y el dolor en su torso, se incorporó para quedar sentado, apretando los dientes y llevándose la mano derecha hacia la zona afectada; miró también hacia allí y lo que vio le hizo soltar el aire entre los dientes, una nueva adquisición para su colección de cicatrices, recién suturada por cierto… ¿Qué demonios le había pasado exactamente? ¿Cuándo rayos dejó que le hiciesen ese daño? Su mente seguía obnubilada, intentó recordar, apretó los párpados y entonces se le presentó una imagen terrible, todo teñido de rojo y un dolor enorme en su pecho, escuchó sus propios alaridos y percibió cómo se había retorcido entre sueños. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, jadeando y llevándose una mano al rostro.

—Demonios… —masculló.

—No debes moverte mucho, puedes provocar que la herida vuelva a abrirse. —Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, su corazón le latió dolorosamente en el pecho, aquella voz era la más bella que jamás escuchó, dulce y con un ápice de preocupación en ella, y al mismo tiempo que le hacía experimentar una gran calidez, le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Tragó saliva, lentamente, alzó su par de ojos de intensa noche, buscando a quien le hablaba, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago y la garganta oprimida, y lo que vio, le llenó de una embriagadora sensación de paz combinada con incertidumbre, y lo colmaba de algo explosivo que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

—Tú… —susurró. Su mente pareció querer jugarle una mala broma, por unos momentos de nuevo la vio rodeada de una hermosa e intensa luz impoluta, platinada con luna llena, en un claro de la selva cobijada en la noche… era ella. Sus ojos jade le miraban con intensidad, observándole con gran atención, permanecía quieta y alejada de él… pero… él ¿dónde estaba? El sólo pensar en aquella pequeña duda logró disipar momentáneamente el hechizo que le envolvía al verla. Sus ojos negros se despegaron de su figura y miraron alrededor, no reconocía nada de lo que vio—. ¿Dónde… estoy? —interrogó con voz entrecortada por la punzante sensación en su pectoral, le dolía incluso el respirar.

—Estás en mi habitación… —fue lo que ella atinó a contestar, pues aunque se mantenía en completa alerta, su mente inconsciente estaba completamente hipnotizada por todo lo que el azabache hacía y decía, complicándole el pensar con claridad. Sasuke dio un levísimo respingo, inmediatamente volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella, cayendo nuevamente en la poderosa atracción que ejercía aquel brillante esmeralda sobre él. Pasó saliva, la recorrió con la mirada, se sonrojó notoriamente, le pareció que nunca antes había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como aquella, pues aun vestida con algo de lo más sencillo, podría decir que era como una musa, perfecta… era… ella era…

"_Oh demonios… de verdad ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?"_

Sus manos estrujaron fuertemente las sábanas de la cama, cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba con lentitud, cómo se detestaba por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar…

—¿Quién eres? —la miró. Se puso derecha, una de sus manos estaba detrás de su espalda, la otra, relajada a un lado de su cuerpo. La mirada se le llenó de orgullo, alzó el mentón.

—Mi nombre es Sakura, soy hija de La Reina Amazona Tsunade, descendiente de la Estirpe Guerrera de Mujeres. —declaró.

Sasuke se mordió imperceptiblemente el labio inferior… era increíble lo fácil que su estado de ánimo aminoraba hasta hacerlo sentir miserable… y estúpido ¿Qué más esperaba? ¿Es que acaso el mundo y el destino conspiraban para arruinarle la vida? Podía ser posible…

El azabache esbozó una débil media sonrisa, intentaría reír si tan solo no le molestara tanto la herida, apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor.

—Te… ¿te duele? —levantó la mirada, ella le estaba observando con atención, pero en su rostro había una expresión de profunda extrañeza y curiosidad, le recordó un poco la manera en la que todas lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, pero aquella chica se observaba más inocente… o tal vez, no tanto. Sasuke advirtió que su postura demostraba estar preparada para responder cualquier indicio de amenaza.

—Hmp. —hizo, desviando la mirada, no iba a responderle algo así, como si él fuese un débil, bah. El sólo hecho de saber que había sido herido de una manera tan fácil, y además por una mujer, era completamente humillante, su expresión se frustró, ¡Joder! ¿Qué iban a pensar de él si supiesen lo que pasó?

Sakura inmediatamente notó el cambio en el Príncipe, lo primero que pensó fue el daño que causaría aquel percance entre ambos reinos. Recordó la expresión de completo desamparo en el rostro de la Reina, se mordió el labio inferior, en definitiva tendría que hacer algo para evitar la catástrofe que llegaría a azotarles. Respiró profundamente, trató de relajar su postura, mantuvo la mano en la que traía aquel objeto detrás de la espalda… no quería intranquilizar más al azabache. Dio un par de pasos adelante y, usando un tono afable, habló.

—Príncipe, ha sido culpa mía el que se encuentre en ese estado, quiero ofrecerle una disculpa de corazón.

El azabache suavizó sus facciones, la miró atentamente; con cautela se acercaba poco a poco hacia él, la proximidad le hizo sentir que la piel se le enchinaba.

—Lamento profundamente que esto sucediera, le causé un gran mal. —dijo, sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en la cicatriz. Se detuvo, ahora ella se encontraba a un lado suyo, volvió a mirarle directamente, sus facciones eran inalterables. Sasuke sentía que el corazón le palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, se estremecía. Aspiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de aquella delicada fragancia, no encontraba palabras para responder. La Princesa Amazona dio un paso más.

—Por favor, acepte mis disculpas. —los ojos negros del azabache se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la pelirosa lentamente subió una de sus piernas a la cama, sentándose cerca de él, se tensó automáticamente mirando cómo aquella hermosa mujer colocaba su mano sobre el único tirante de su vestimenta, deslizándolo con suavidad y haciendo que cayera por su brazo; su cerebro dejó de funcionar con claridad al presenciar que la blanca tela bajaba cada vez más, dejando ver un poco más de piel bajo los omóplatos de la chica, mostrando el glorioso nacimiento de sus pechos. El sonrojo de Sasuke fue al extremo violento, la reacción en su cuerpo: volátil. Estaba completamente petrificado, su corazón le palpitaba con furia, su subconsciente era una débil voz que apenas alcanzaba a escuchar. La pelirosa sujetó la pechera del vestido con su mano izquierda, bajando la tela un poco más, al ras de casi mostrar los pezones, apretó los labios, la mano que hasta el momento había permanecido oculta tras su espalda se alzó, la luz de la mañana se reflejó en el pulido filo de la daga que situó a la altura de su pecho izquierdo, preparada para hacer el corte. El azabache dio un respingo, reaccionó a tiempo deteniendo el brazo de la chica al vuelo antes de que pudiese hacerse daño.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¿A caso estas demente?! —le espetó asustado, la chica retrocedió en el acto, su expresión se gravó profundamente en la mente del Príncipe, parecía que le hubiese abofeteado, la mano en la que sostenía el arma estaba fuertemente apretada al igual que sus labios, en sus ojos había incredulidad, enojo y desesperación. Antes de que pudiese decirle algo, dio media vuelta y se precipitó a la salida, desapareció con rapidez tras la cortina, dejando al azabache pasmado, confundido y dolido interiormente.

Por fin despegó la mirada de la cortina, sus ojos se clavaron en las sabanas, apretó los puños.

—Maldición… —masculló, no quiso hacerla sentir mal… en primer lugar ¿Qué rayos se proponía hacer ella al lastimarse a sí misma con esa daga? ¿Qué obtendría de ello? No lograba entenderlo, ahora sí podía decir que se arrepentía de nunca prestarle atención al idiota parlante de Sai con sus pláticas de la cultura Amazónica… muchas preguntas a las que no encontraba respuestas rondaban por su mente; miró su mano derecha, con ella había evitado lo que fuera que… Sakura se proponía.

"_Sakura" _

Suspiró, cerrando el puño. Aunque sólo la hubiese tocado un segundo, podía sentir aun la calidez en la palma de su mano, un grato cosquilleo… y hasta su nombre le parecía tan bello.

"_Basta Sasuke, sal de ese mundo irreal, sólo te llevará a un abismo… pero…"_

¿Qué fue lo que hizo como para que se ofendiera así? Recordar cómo le miró le causaba un desagradable nudo en el estómago; sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de ponerse a pensar cosas como esas. Tenía asuntos pendientes, no sabía cuanto tiempo más había perdido, en lo único que tenía que pensar en ese momento era en emprender la marcha de regreso cuanto antes.

Arrancó las mantas que le cubrían y bajó los pies al suelo, quedando sentado en el borde de la cama, miró alrededor, encontró el resto de sus ropas dobladas sobre un banquillo, se encaminó hacia allí, logró superar la molestia en su pectoral. Observó que aunque sí le pertenecían, aquellas ropas estaban limpias y sabía que antes habían estado entre sus pertenencias que empacó para el viaje. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar acerca de las otras que traía anteriormente, pues bastaba el recordar que una flecha le perforó el pecho para saber cómo y dónde habrán terminado. Una media sonrisa irónica surcó su rostro.

"_Ah sí, la flecha… Qué bobería, no es lo que todos piensan el sentir que una de esas se te clava en el corazón… ni presagia nada que tenga que ver con la unión de los destinos…"_

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos, se mordió el labio, chasqueando la lengua y negando con vehemencia.

"_Estupideces… meras estupideces… Sakura, lo único que presagia esto, es que vas a convertirte en el peor de todos mis males" _

Se vistió con rapidez, enfundó los pies en sus regias botas de cuero negro y buscó sus demás pertenencias. Encontró su cinturón y su espada, apoyados sobre el muro cerca de la entrada, también se los acomodó; sin esperar nada más, salió.

Trató de orientarse una vez fuera, pero nada de lo que veía le parecía conocido. Saliendo de los aposentos de la Princesa, se hallaba una media sala en la que únicamente habían un par de muebles y una pequeña mesa al centro con una vasija tallada a manera de florero con su respectivo contenido, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, se observaba el acceso hacia un gran balcón por el que entraba una agradable brisa matutina que hacía que las delicadas cortinas de tela fina blanca se meciesen tranquilamente, el azabache podía escuchar el rumor de la gente haciendo sus cotidianidades; por pura experiencia adivinó que si se asomaba podría tener una gran perspectiva del Reino, pero eso en aquel momento no le interesaba. Girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, se topó con dos "puertas" más, separadas por tres metros de distancia, de las cuales también caían como cortinas pieles de distintos animales. Frunció el seño, volviendo la vista al frente, a cuatro metros de donde él se encontraba parado, podía verse un acceso más, sin embargo, la piel se observaba mucho más fina, era de Tigre Blanco, además de ello, a ambos lados de la entrada, se admiraban a cada lado un par de grandes lanzas entrecruzadas y amarradas por un listón rojo… de eso sí se acordaba algo que aquel soldado mencionó una vez y que por mera casualidad él escuchó, era algo así como que aquel era el símbolo representativo de la Dinastía Guerrera de Mujeres. Estrechó los párpados, no había duda, allí debería ser el aposento de la Reina.

Crispó los puños, sacó el pecho, comenzó a andar con paso firme allí. Era el momento de que aquella mujer le escuchara y atendiera a sus solicitudes, y esta vez, no habría nada de contratiempos, no se permitiría ni un retraso más, se encargaría de terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de la hermosa piel de Tigre.

—Ya veo… no tienes nada de qué alarmarte, yo me encargaré del resto. Por ahora ve y prepárate, yo iré a hablar con él y aclararé todo, mientras más rápido mejor; Sakura, tu última prueba es la de Fuerza, ya dejé todo listo y sólo necesito que busques a Matsuri, ella te estará esperando en las celdas de combate, ve. —seguidamente escuchó pasos que se acercaban, se quedó tieso en donde estaba. La piel se hizo a un lado, ante él apareció de nuevo la Princesa, no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa al verle frente a ella, el azabache volvió a sentir aquellas manos invisibles que le asfixiaban al verla a los ojos; a pesar de que él era alto, la pelirosa sólo tenía que alzar ligeramente el rostro para mirarle a la cara, Sasuke sentía una gran desesperación por no poder descifrar absolutamente nada en la expresión de ella, se sostuvieron la mirada unos cuantos segundos más y después, con la misma expresión inescrutable, la Princesa avanzó a un lado de él y se encaminó hacia una de las dos puertas opuestas al balcón, desapareciendo nuevamente de su vista tras la cortina. El azabache cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, despejando su mente de cualquier pensamiento que estuviese fuera de lugar. Regresó la mirada al frente, de nuevo la piel de tigre se apartó y la figura de la Reina emergió, esta vez, sí hubo una reacción de incredulidad cuando la rubia descubrió al azabache justamente afuera de su habitación.

—Príncipe, iba precisamente a verle… —anunció, el mencionado se apartó a un lado para que la mujer saliese por completo, no dijo nada. La rubia se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, mirando discretamente el pectoral del chico, en el lugar donde seguramente se encontraba la herida— Me alegra ver que ya se ha recuperado, le ruego que disculpe que este penoso incidente haya ocurrido…

—No es de mi interés escuchar disculpas, Reina Tsunade. Créame que es absolutamente innecesario habiendo aun asuntos de mayor importancia sin resolver. —cortó el azabache mirándole estoico, provocando un sobresalto de parte de la Amazona, quien le miró sin entender. Sasuke advirtió el semblante agotado que tenía la Reina, además, podían notarse unas ojeras disimuladas bajo el par de ojos ámbar de ella, suspiró—. No es mi intención mostrarme desagradecido tampoco, por eso le pido que retomemos el asunto principal de inmediato. Asumo que han transcurrido algunos días ¿no es así? —la rubia asintió.

—Tres de ellos siendo precisos… —respondió la mujer sin ocultar la pena en su voz. Sasuke aspiró muy profundamente el aire, reteniendo la frustración que sentía consigo mismo al saber que nuevamente se había desperdiciado tiempo valioso, hizo esos pensamientos a un lado.

—Comprendo. Entonces, sobre la Princesa… —de nuevo sintió un hueco en el estómago. La Reina advirtió el levísimo cambio que hubo en su expresión.

—Primero que nada, déjeme aclarar qué fue lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos Príncipe, no quiero que piense que mi hija estaba tratando de lastimarse seriamente o provocarse algún mal, lo único que trataba de hacer, era ofrecerle sus disculpas de la manera en que nuestra cultura lo dicta. Posiblemente suene perturbador e incluso absurdo para sus oídos, pero es nuestra ley que si alguna de nosotras llegase a ofender o dañar a alguien más en gran manera, como muestra de nuestro arrepentimiento debemos ofrecer un "pago" por ello. En este caso, Sakura le infringió un gran daño en el pecho con una flecha, por lo que le correspondía retribuirle ese daño para expiar su culpa, por eso debía hacerse un corte en el lugar exacto y provocar que un poco de su sangre saliese, después usted si deseaba perdonarla, debía beber un poco del líquido que le era ofrecido y ella quedaría perdonada. Al haber evitado que lo hiciese, ella, conocedora de nuestra cultura, entendió que no le otorgaba el perdón por su acto; es por eso que Sakura sintió que incluso no perdonaría a Warukyūre y obviamente acarrearía graves consecuencias… —se detuvo, mirando al azabache con atención, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dando a entender lo que la Reina ansiaba saber y pudo respirar tranquila, después, prosiguió— No tiene de qué preocuparse, ya se lo he explicado, pero aun le es difícil adaptarse al medio exterior y es desconocedora de las formas y protocolos fuera de los nuestros… su subordinado ya me ha dicho que sería él quien se encargaría de enseñarle progresivamente, por lo que se puede considerar que ese asunto está cubierto. Le informo que ya todo está listo, por si Usted quisiera proseguir con…

—Cuanto antes, sí. —tajó el chico, sacándole una leve sonrisa a la Reina.

"_Este niño es demasiado precipitado con todo lo que quiere… ni siquiera ha preguntado por el desayuno o algo así, no dejo de sorprenderme, tres días inconsciente y no muestra ni un solo síntoma de debilidad… indudablemente, es todo un Uchiha testarudo y obstinado."_

Pensó, suspirando y negando con levedad.

—Me alegro de que todo siga tan bien… sin embargo, voy a tener la osadía de pedirle humildemente y con gran favor que de nuevo nos brinde su paciencia, está todo listo como ya he dicho para el viaje, pero mi hija aun necesita cumplir con una última cosa antes de dejar Warukyūre definitivamente… —declaró la Reina con sinceridad. El azabache volvió a dar un largo suspiro.

—¿Es necesario? —interrogó, sintiendo unas enormes ganas interiores de gimotear y jalarse los cabellos de la impaciencia y el descontento… ¡sólo quería volver a su hogar carajo!

—Indispensable diría yo. —respondió la rubia sintiendo una verdadera lástima por el pobre muchacho, cuidando sin embargo de no demostrarla para evitar algo peor. El azabache no tuvo más remedio que acceder, la Reina respiró aliviada y le sonrió— Agradezco a sobre manera la gran paciencia hacia nosotros, acompáñeme, le mostraré, y de paso, haré que le sirvan algo para comer… no permitiré que se vaya sin que tenga algo en el estómago, estaría siendo de lo más descortés y descarada dejando ir al Hijo de un colega sin antes haber almorzado como un Príncipe lo merece. —dijo, haciendo que el azabache rodara los ojos y casi comenzara a carcajearse de tan mala broma… ¡La Reina se preocupaba por que se fuera sin comer! ¡JODER!

…

Minutos después, se encontraba de nuevo frente al gran comedor, siempre colmado de visiblemente apetecibles alimentos que despedían aromas en suma irresistibles. Cierto azabache comía sin mucho ánimo un bollo relleno recién horneado sentado mirando expectante a su "Considerada y amable anfitriona" quien se alistaba para lo que fuese que hiciera colocándose una elegante y fina capa y sus armaduras y joyas representativas en una esquina de la habitación. Una de las otras mujeres que ya antes había visto le ayudaba, una pelirroja, que si mal no recordaba, era la hermana menor de la Monarca. Cuchicheaban entre ellas al parecer muy emocionadas, sus oídos no escuchaban al entero lo que decían, pero sí había advertido que hablaban de la Princesa y de una tal "Prueba final" para obtener el derecho de ser reconocida como "Fiereza", un término más que él ignoraba por completo. Terminó su bollo y dio un sorbo al agua de sabor exótico que le habían servido, fresca y entre ácida y dulce, lo que le resultó de maravilla al chico, creyó que la habían nombrado como "Elixir de Rosas" o algo así. Terminó también la bebida, y mientras el líquido pasaba entre sus labios, escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de lo que reconoció como un "cuerno" y un coro de clamores y vítores que resonaron por toda la sala. Bajó la lujosa copa y frunció el entrecejo.

"_¿Y ahora qué?" _

Escuchó un gritillo emocionado de la pelirroja.

—¡Ya es hora de que dé inicio! ¡Hermana, vamos! —exclamó, la rubia asintió con una enorme sonrisa y se volvió hacia el azabache.

—Si Usted me hace el honor, quisiera invitarle a presenciar de lo que le estuve hablando hace rato. —declaró con una expresión radiante.

—Hmp. —hizo él mientras se ponía de pie y la seguía. Tomaron el mismo camino que llevaba hacia el podio de espectadores sobre la arena de combate, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

"_Demonios, si es otra de sus demostraciones… me entierro la espada en el pecho"_

Se pensó, pero al llegar allí, el lugar lucía completamente distinto a la última vez. El estruendo de los clamores le aturdía los oídos, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, el lugar ahora era un estadio repleto de Amazonas, le pareció que todo el Reino se apretujaba para estar allí, literalmente el sitio estaba a reventar.

—Sasuke-sama… —llamó alguien a su espalda, haciéndolo dar un respingo por la cercanía de la voz. Sintió escalofríos antes incluso de voltear para ver quien le importunaba… pues no era alguien de quien se alegrara mucho encontrar de nuevo. Al voltear, vio un par de ojos perturbadores e inexpresivos negros, ocultos bajo una capucha que prácticamente impedían verle al completo el rostro… por fortuna. El azabache frunció el seño.

—¿Sai? —el pálido asintió, y aunque no le vio, el azabache adivinó que le había sonreído de aquella manera que tanto le fastidiaba.

—¿Así que viene a ver la Prueba Final de la Princesa? —preguntó el pelinegro, Sasuke torció la expresión.

—¿Por qué demonios traes esa capucha? —preguntó, ignorando por completo lo que el otro dijo.

—Es necesario Sasuke-sama, Usted también debe cubrirse el rostro…

—¿Nani?

—Aquí por lo menos está reunido medio Reino, y no todas las Amazonas han cumplido con este requerimiento que precisamente va a pasar la Princesa, con el que se adquiere el Rango de Fierezas y es cuando la ley de las Amazonas permite que aquellas que lo logren vean a un hombre… ya se lo había dicho antes Sasuke-sama ¿Es que ya se olvidó? —dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndole al azabache una capa negra con la mentada capucha, el Príncipe la tomó haciendo un sonido de reproche y se la puso sin dar el más mínimo dato al Soldado, mientras tanto, el coro de vítores era acallado por la Reina, quien se hallaba frente a todas en el lugar de honor y alzaba ambas manos como señal de silencio. Después, golpeó el suelo con la punta de su lanza.

—¡Hijas de Warukyūre! ¡Guerreras nacidas con el orgullo y fuerza de nuestras antepasadas! ¡Que la potencia de vuestra voz sea como el fuerte viento, que vuestro espíritu se eleve con él y llegue a los confines de esta Tierra! —exclamó con gran voz, a lo que las Amazonas respondieron con mayores y victoriosas ovaciones, volvió a pedir silencio— ¡Hermanas! ¡Hoy nos congregamos nuevamente ante esta Arena de Combate, que ha sido testigo de nuestro Espíritu Guerrero! ¡Amazonas, una de nosotras peleará por el derecho a ser reconocida como una Fiereza, por el honor de ser digna de su fuerza y del reconocimiento de que abandonará la crisálida y Emergerá como toda una Mujer! ¡Sabed que esta vez no sólo deja de ser una niña, y que a pesar de aun no haber cumplido sus diecisiete lunas, debe someterse a estas pruebas ahora, pues ya ha llegado el momento en el que extenderá sus alas y volará lejos de su Patria! ¡Con orgullo y excelencia completó las dos primeras pruebas de Supervivencia y Sagacidad encomendadas a lo largo del mes pasado y hoy, la Última prueba se hará! ¡Invoco entonces aquí a mi Hija, Princesa Sakura, portadora del Legado de Guerreras, preséntate ahora y afronta la Prueba de Fuerza! —profirió la Soberana orgullosa, la multitud definitivamente estalló en exclamaciones.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los lugares en el Podio, observó que en total habían siete lugares disponibles, cuatro de ellos ocupados por las Mujeres Élite, el del medio y más grande, obviamente era el de la Reina, y además se habían añadido un par más exactamente para ellos dos. Observó hacia la arena, descubriendo una sedosa melena pelirosa, amarrada en una coleta alta, emergiendo de una de las salidas y situándose en el centro del lugar, alzando un puño en alto para saludar a la multitud congregada, sonaron varios tambores y cuernos en un coro rítmico; los ojos del azabache estaban fijos en la figura femenina de la Princesa Amazona, ajenos a todo lo demás, su vestimenta ahora era un conjunto de prendas hechas de cuero además de algunas piezas metálicas a manera de armadura… aunque siendo realistas, no protegerían para nada el cuerpo, siendo que la chica tenía a la vista el abdomen liso y marcado y sus largas y perfectas piernas mayormente visibles, además de un par de botas altas del mismo cuero y unos sencillos guanteletes de piel curtida. Una vez terminó de saludar al estadio, se giró hacia ellos e hizo una profunda reverencia, arrodillándose y poniendo un puño en el suelo.

Nuevamente, la Rubia pidió silencio, miró a su hija con gran orgullo y convicción en la mirada.

—¡Ponte de pie Guerrera! —pidió. La pelirosa así lo hizo, se irguió completamente, mostrando su gran confianza. Tsunade volvió a tomar palabra— ¡Sakura, hoy completarás la última fase, demostrarás si eres merecedora del Título que demandas! ¡¿Estás dispuesta a disputar esa ferocidad?!

—¡Estoy dispuesta! —respondió con inmediatez y fuerte voz, haciéndose merecedora de más aclamaciones. La Reina sonrió y golpeó el suelo con la punta de su lanza— ¡Así sea entonces! ¡Es tu derecho elegir un arma que será la que uses en este combate! ¡¿Cuál escoges?! —interrogó la rubia, señalando a un lado de la arena, a una enorme exposición de todo tipo de armamento.

Los ojos jade de la chica centellearon, el aire se le cortó al azabache cuando ella le miró a él específicamente, a pesar de estar oculto bajo la capucha y de que también Sai lo estaba, la pelirosa no titubeó ni un segundo mientras sostenía su mirada en la del chico, segura de que era la persona que buscaba. La Reina miró también a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, frunció el entrecejo. El azabache se sobresaltó al ver lo que sostenía en alto la muchacha, el estadio entero soltó varias exclamaciones de sorpresa, la Reina abrió mucho los ojos… una daga. Era _la daga. _

Una vez salió de su asombro, la rubia suspiró.

"_Sakura… tienes que hacer todo tan a tu manera…"_

—¡Que así sea! —concedió la Reina con voz alta y autoritaria. Una vez más, el coro de tambores y cuernos resonó junto con los gritos de las reunidas— ¡Sakura, ganarás el Título de Fiereza si logras vencer a unas autenticas fieras! ¡Libérenlas! —exclamó la rubia. El sonido del chirriar de enormes cadenas llenó el lugar, se abrieron enormes y gruesas rejas de metal levadizas, un gran trago de saliva se deslizó por la garganta del azabache al ver lo que salió de ellas.

No era una, ni dos, tampoco tres, sino cuatro. Cuatro enormes, salvajes, y peligrosos tigres que superaban el tamaño de la Amazona por triplicado. Las bestias rugieron haciendo estremecer el lugar, sus grandes y curveados caninos refulgieron contra el sol, del tamaño de un brazo extendido y tan filosos como espadas recién pulidas. Los ojos sanguinarios de las fieras se clavaron en la pelirosa, quien se puso en guardia, con la mísera daga preparada en su diestra.

Sasuke sintió que el estómago se le contraía al verla entre aquellos peligrosos animales, el corazón comenzó a latirle con furia desmedida, el dolor de la herida se presentó de nuevo, aumentado. No podía permitirlo, tenía que detener aquella barbarie antes de que alguna tragedia sucediera o si no… o si no… o si no, no habría prometida qué llevar a Goukakyuu.

—¡Lucha, Sakura! —exclamó la Reina alzando su lanza por sobre su cabeza, el público aulló embravecido, los tigres soltaron poderosos rugidos.

"_¡No!"_

El azabache se puso de pie de inmediato, se acercó a la Reina con pasos agigantados, con el corazón en el puño.

—¡Deténgalo! —pidió, la rubia le miró con una gran mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Qué?

—Detenga esto, ahora. —repitió, tratando de controlarse y mirando de soslayo a la arena, los tigres comenzaban a caminar alrededor de la pelirosa, acechándola, pero ella no mostraba indicios de miedo. Tsunade estrechó los párpados y miró también de reojo hacia la arena, regresando la vista hacia el chico.

—¿Porqué? —interrogó. Sasuke se sintió acorralado de repente con esa pregunta, buscó alguna respuesta que fuera lo suficientemente buena y no delatara el… el… lo que sea que sentía al ver algo tan… ridículo.

—No hay tiempo, ya debemos partir rumbo a Goukakyuu, debimos de haberlo hecho desde la mañana; si no nos vamos ahora, no podremos cubrir un buen tramo antes del anochecer. —dijo, tratando de mostrarse inmutable y convencido de su argumento. En la arena, el ataque de uno de los tigres empezó, hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa y varios sonidos aterradores provenientes de la zona de combate. El azabache hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener la vista fija en el rostro de la Reina y mostrarse sereno, para acentuar que lo único que le interesaba era largarse y no lo que sucedía debajo. Tsunade esbozó una media sonrisa altanera.

—Príncipe, si lo que os preocupa es el tiempo, entonces no debéis sentiros atosigado… es mi Hija de la que hablamos, le aseguro que esto acabará en menos de lo que dice "Regreso a Goukakyuu", así que le recomiendo que os pongáis cómodo y miréis con atención lo que ocurre. —dijo, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia la arena, en el momento que se escuchaba un horrible aullido. El corazón del azabache brincó de la impresión, al voltear, presenció cómo una de las enormes bestias se desplomaba en el suelo, lanzando unos horribles chillidos antes de dejar de moverse, el griterío en el estadio fue mayor. Buscó a la pelirosa, la encontró a un lado de la fiera inmóvil, mostrando apenas los primeros signos de lucha, pues su respiración era irregular; la daga y parte de su brazo estaban manchados de rojo, pero no era su sangre.

"_¿Cómo es que…?"_

A penas tuvo tiempo de pestañear cuando el siguiente tigre atacó desde la espalda de Sakura, contuvo la respiración. La Guerrera Amazona no tuvo necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, con sorprendente agilidad dio un salto inverso al momento en que la fiera estaba a punto de rosarla con sus enormes garras, cayendo sin problemas sobre el lomo del gran felino; sin perder un momento, clavó con un movimiento certero la daga en la carótida del animal (entiéndase, una de las dos arterias que llevan sangre al cerebro) y sin el menor titubeo, empujó con fuerza su brazo para hacer un corte más largo y letal. El tigre lanzó un rugido angustioso y perdiendo el control se estrelló contra otra de las bestias, la amazona aprovechó esto para saltar y alejarse de los animales, que terminaron provocándose daño con sus zarpas y dientes antes de que el herido se desmoronarse exhalando un último aliento. Quedaban dos.

Los gritos de las Amazonas eran aturdidores. Sasuke no podría tener los ojos más abiertos o podía sentirse más sorprendido.

—¿Lo veis? —la voz socarrona que le llamaba lo sacó del trance, Tsunade le miraba con una clara mueca de auto-convicción.

—Hmp. —hizo, regresando a su faceta arrogante. Le dio la espalda y se encaminó de regreso a su asiento, aun con los palpitares de su corazón totalmente desenfrenados. Se dejó caer en la butaca soltando un suspiro, que aunque no iba admitir, era de alivio.

—Eso ha sido sorprendente ¿verdad Sasuke-sama? —dijo Sai con su típico tono neutro y su sonrisa fingida.

—Hnn —respondió, rodando los ojos y regresando su atención al combate, las dos fieras atacaban con furia a la Princesa, con gran facilidad les esquivaba dando saltos o pasando debajo de ellas, haciéndoles cortes severos con aquella diminuta arma. El azabache observó que sorprendentemente apenas tenía raspones y algunos cortes no muy graves, y ya comenzaba a jadear, sin embargo, se mantenía firme.

—Es sin duda una gran Guerrera Amazona, ahora puedo entender por qué le dejó en un estado tan grave cuando le arrojó la flecha. —el azabache chasqueó la lengua, dedicándole a Sai una mirada asesina que se hacía macabra al estar sombreada por la capucha— Por cierto Sasuke-sama, me encargué ya de escribir una carta dirigida al Rey Fugaku describiendo el accidente, iba a enviarla con el halcón hace unos momentos, pero anunciaron que el combate empezaría y pues…

—Muéstramela. —ordenó el Príncipe con autoritarismo. En la arena, Sakura había logrado provocarle una herida completamente seria a una de las bestias, inutilizando una de sus patas.

—Oh, por su puesto. Aquí la tengo, no debe preocuparse por la ortografía, es completamente legible y bien redactada. —decía el pelinegro mientras extraía del bolsillo interior de la capa un pequeño rollo del tamaño del dedo anular y se lo entregaba a Sasuke. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, ni siquiera lo desenrolló, ante la sorpresa del Soldado, la despedazó en pequeños trocitos, y así se lo devolvió al pelinegro.

—No va a ser necesaria. Yo me encargaré de comunicárselo a mi Padre, tú no dirás nada, ¿quedó entendido?

Mientras tanto, la tercera bestia caía muerta ante la pelirosa, quedando solamente ella y la última fiera en pie. Los clamores disminuyeron, la tensión se respiraba. Sakura y la fiera caminaban con lentitud en círculos mirándose directamente, esperando a ver quien tomaba la iniciativa para atacar. El azabache puso toda su atención. Ambos se detuvieron, el tigre se agazapó gruñendo con ferocidad, ella le respondió mirándole con aquellos ojos jade de una manera intensa y retadora, casi igual de salvaje. Sasuke sintió que su piel se enchinaba, aquella preocupación inicial se transformó en excitación.

El tigre lanzó un gran bramido y se abalanzó veloz hacia la chica. Sakura cambió la manera de sujetar la daga en una fracción de segundo y la giró en su mano, sosteniéndola de la punta, tomó impulso y la arrojó a una velocidad de proyectil hacia la fiera, se le incrustó en uno de los ojos. La bestia rugió, pero no dejó de correr hacia la chica, quien por primera vez demostró desconcierto y pánico. El estadio se llenó de alaridos temerosos, la Reina se inclinó hacia delante en su trono, con los ojos muy abiertos, el azabache se quedó frío.

El animal lanzó un zarpazo, la chica salió despedida a un lado por el potente golpe, como un pequeño ratón ante un gato, chocando duramente contra el suelo y derrapando aun un tanto más antes de detenerse definitivamente, perdió una parte de su armadura (de por sí poca) y se llenó de heridas. El público se quedó mudo, Sasuke estaba rígido en el asiento. La pelirosa trató de incorporarse, lo logró con dificultad, pero sus extremidades temblaban, su pierna izquierda sangraba mucho. La fiera rugió sanguinaria, volvió a agazaparse, preparándose para seguir arremetiendo. Las uñas del azabache rasparon las coderas de la silla, en sus ojos parecía haber un cambio de tonalidad.

El tigre se abalanzó nuevamente, la chica se preparó, olvidándose del dolor, la adrenalina la recorrió de pies a cabeza, comenzó a correr al encuentro de la bestia. El corazón se le detuvo a Sasuke.

—¡Aaaaah! —exclamó la Guerrera al unísono del rugido del tigre, sus piernas la impulsaron hacia arriba, el enorme animal pasó por debajo, la chica crispó su puño, descargó el demoledor golpe sobre el enorme cráneo del felino. La tierra se sacudió de la tremenda embestida, el polvo se levantó, se escuchó con claridad el crujir del duro hueso al romperse en varios segmentos.

El silencio se apoderó de la arena. Las miradas estaban en sumo atónitas, los corazones volvían a latir, el aliento contenido volvía a la normalidad. El polvo iba cayendo nuevamente y despejando la visión. Los clamores fueron estruendosos, no hubo espectadora que no diera un brinco o alzara los brazos.

De pie, sobre el enorme tigre inmóvil, se alzaba la Princesa Guerrera, jadeante, tambaleándose un poco, la mirada oculta bajo los mechones rosas de su cabello empolvado, alzó el puño, coronando su victoria con broche de oro.

Las Amazonas Élite comenzaron a aplaudir con el orgullo brillando en sus rostros y grandes sonrisas, se pusieron de pie. La Reina Tsunade, rebosante y radiante, alzó su lanza.

—¡Hermanas! ¡Sean testigos del Surgimiento de Sakura, quien ahora se convierte en Fiereza! —declaró a voz de grito. Todo fueron vítores.

La pelirosa levantó la mirada, satisfecha, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando su triunfo.

Sasuke sentía una emoción explosiva, jadeó, intentando controlarse, aquello le dejó sin palabras, sonrió de medio lado, sin dejar de observar a la Guerrera.

"_Qué mujer…"_

—Sasuke-sama… Sasuke-sama ¿está escuchándome?

—Alista todo, nos vamos a Goukakyuu. —dijo el azabache poniéndose de pie. Los ojos jade de la muchacha se volvieron hacia él, le sostuvo la mirada, con las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente curveadas hacia arriba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del capítulo.**

¡Gomené por la tardanza!

Lo sé, lo sé, ahora sí que los hice esperar mucho para subir el capitulo, perdón, es que las cosas se me están juntando, ya saben, visitas, pendientes… UoU uuuuf no podía ni sentarme cinco minutos en la computadora para escribir sin que me interrumpieran, ¿pero qué opinan? ¿La espera valió la pena? ¿Quisieran que sigua subiendo capítulos? TwT Si la respuesta es sí, yo encantada! =D Sólo tengo algo para comunicarles, a partir de la próxima semana entro a la Universidad T_T pero tranquilos, eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir el fic, sólo que los días en los que subiré las contis serán los Sábados ó los Jueves por la noche ¿les parece? Claro, eso si ustedes quisieran que lo continúe. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperar el capitulo!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Jadeos) Ahora sólo me falta contestar sus satisfactorios Reviews ^w^**

_**byasaku1245: **_Me hace feliz saber que te guste tanto esta historia, aquí entrego el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, jajaja, sí, creo que sí exageré poquito con el flechazo pero… necesitaba algo nuevo e impactante para que surtiera el efecto que quería jajajaja ¡Gracias por leerlo!

_**Paiwai Underberg:**_ TTwTT Mi querida y apreciada amigaaa! Cómo me haces sacar lágrimas emotivas con todos tus encantadores reviews! Me siento tan contenta de que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba! Hasta pensaba que no iba a lograrlo y que no les iba a gustar, pero ¡ah cuando leí tu review! o lloré, no hay más que decir, lloré. Jajajajaja. Querida amiga, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero con todo el corazón que te guste también, y perdón por la tardanza, creéme, sufrí también por no poder escribir. Lo juro, no voy a defraudarte, lo seguré así tenga que desvelarme! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, sigue dejándome comentarios tan lindos, ¡Te adoro!

_**BGJS:**_ ¿Qué tal eh? ¿A quien le apostarías si se llegasen a agarrar del chongo? (que lo harán) jajajajaja ¡Compra mucha cola loca que la vas a necesitar! Y nooo, jamás dejaría que mi Sasuke muriese tan fácil, eh aquí la muestra jajajaja ¿Te ha gustado? ¡Gracias por la espera y por leerlo!

_** : **_ OoO ¡Vaya! Qué bien que hayas decidido crear tu propia cuenta! ¡Me siento feliz de que mi historia te guste! ^w^ ¡Aquí espero todos tus comentarios con gran ansia! Yo también adoro a Sasuke y a Sakura, simplemente están destinados a estar juntos (y si no, muerte a Kishimoto XP) Itachi-kun es súper lindo ¡muajajajaja! ¿competirá con Sasuke por el amor de Sakura? ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Lo veremos! ¡Gracias por leer!

_**Charlie-chan: **_¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Qué bueno que te guste mi historia! ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?

_**Pri-Uchiha: **_Jjajajajajaja eso me alienta, bueno, pero los reviews me hacen sentir más inspiración jajajajaja ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu fidelidad a la historia! ¡Por personas como tú es por que tendrá un final! ¡Te adoro! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¿Te gustó también este capítulo?

_**Mary Uchiha-sama: **_¡Gracias por tu comentario! Jajajaja creo que el flechazo de Sasuke causó sensación jajajajaja ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? ¡Gracias por leer!

Besos a todos! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡No les defraudaré!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Mil Gracias por todos sus comentarios!**

Dejen sus Reviews Onegai! TwT así siento que toda mi locura transcrita tiene valor XD

**5-10 reviews = siguiente capítulo! (XD al menos esos)**

Gracias por leerlo!

**Dai Emi.**


	5. Adiós al Reino de las Amazonas

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Importante:**_ Este Fic contiene o contendrá escenas que no son aptas para todo público.

SE RECOMIENDA SER MAYOR DE EDAD PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

_**N/A: **_("Texto encerrado en paréntesis y comillas son intervenciones de la autora")

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Enseñando a amar a una fiera"_

_5_

_Adiós al Reino de las Guerreras._

Las aclamaciones parecían no tener fin, el momento de gloria de la Princesa seguía siendo festejado por el gran número de Amazonas que permanecían en el estadio. Tsunade dijo unas cuantas palabras más, anunciando que con aquella histórica lucha, se despedía también la Heredera del Reino, que sería llevada a Goukakyuu y allí extendería el legado de su patria.

La Guerrera pelirosa se retiró de la arena después de hacer una profunda reverencia, la cual fue aplaudida de manera ensordecedora. La Reina, orgullosa, ordenó a Kurenai y a Shizune que fuesen a recibir a Sakura para que atendiesen sus heridas y la preparasen para su partida inmediata.

Mientras tanto, la imponente rubia dio por terminada la prueba, retirándose del enorme lugar, seguida por las Amazonas de élite restantes, y por su puesto, por el Príncipe Sasuke y el segundo emisario, Sai.

—Anko, ve enseguida con el grupo de Vigías, ordénales regresar, la comitiva partirá en unos minutos, sólo tú la guiarás a los límites del Reino. —indicó Tsunade autoritaria. La mujer hizo una media reverencia y se fue por un camino diferente. La Reina continuó platicando con su hermana menor de la actuación tan satisfactoria de la pelirosa mientras Sai y el azabache les seguían a una corta distancia, Sasuke estaba con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_Fiereza… es un extraño título, pero es completamente acertado para un reto semejante… ¿tienen que hacer algo así sólo para tener el permiso y el derecho de ver a un hombre? Es una locura…"_

—¿Lo hacen a menudo? —murmuró el Príncipe, reflexivo, sin darse cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta y de que no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno de ellos. El pálido a su izquierda enseguida contestó.

—Por su puesto que lo hacen muy seguido Sasuke-sama, es un requisito que por ley tienen que cumplir. —el azabache alzó la vista y miró a su subordinado con extrañeza, alzando una ceja; no le gustaba que interviniera, pero en esos momentos tenía mucha curiosidad.

—¿Porqué? —interrogó. Ahora ambos podían verse el rostro completo, pues la capucha no era necesaria al estar fuera de la vista de las amazonas. Sai esbozó una sonrisa, en su fuero interno, se alegraba un poco de que por fin el Príncipe tuviese algo de inquietud por saber de la cultura amazónica, cosa que él había estado esperando desde hacia buen tiempo.

—Déjeme pensar cómo empezar… Mire, como ya lo sabe, en esta sorprendente cultura, no es permitida la intervención de ningún varón, puesto que ellas demuestran que no es necesaria para vivir; el mando femenino es por absoluto dominante, sin embargo, en este riguroso orden en el que las mujeres son superiores, como es de obviar, existe un punto en su contra: una mujer por sí sola no puede procrear. Y también es lógico que sin reproducirse, estas amazonas lleguen incluso a extinguirse, es por eso que "recurren" a los hombres para que su descendencia se extienda. Al hacerlo, el orgullo por así decirlo se quiebra, pues admiten que necesitan del varón. Para compensar, realizan este peligroso ritual por el cual adquieren el rango de "Fierezas", para explicarlo mejor, en nuestro caso, es como si probáramos nuestra hombría. —decía el pelinegro, la expresión del azabache se frunció.

—¿Probarse? ¿Lo hacen sólo para demostrar su supuesta superioridad? —interrogó el Príncipe sin darse cuenta de que su comentario insolente llegó a oídos de la Reina, los ojos ámbar de la rubia le miraron despectivos por sobre el hombro de la mujer.

—Eh, pues, algo así. —dijo Sai sin ocultar su nerviosismo, pues él sí se percató del atrevimiento de las palabras del azabache, carraspeó—. Como le decía, esta prueba se decide hacer a partir de que una Amazona a cumplido diecisiete años, que en esta cultura equivale a la mayoría de edad. Es decir, que a partir de esta dicha fecha, la mujer por sí sola decide cuando quiere reclamar ese nombramiento, pues como ya ha visto, las hace merecedoras del permiso de ver a un varón, además de eso, les da el derecho de salir fuera de los límites del Reino por un año completo, además de otras ventajas. Ya le explicaré después de esto. En fin, la prueba consta de tres retos, uno de Supervivencia, otro de Inteligencia y por último, el de fuerza, del cual nosotros fuimos testigos. Una amazona corre el peligro de perder la vida al tratar de pasar estas pruebas por su puesto, pues son en suma difíciles, he de suponer que la Princesa logró completar las dos primeras en el transcurso del mes anterior… lo que me parece por completo impresionante debo decir.

Los ojos oscuros del Príncipe brillaron al pensar nuevamente en Sakura, sin duda le pareció de asombrar aquel espectáculo, debía admitir que no esperó ese resultado, pues por dentro sólo estaba esperando ver cómo la desmembraban. Recordarlo le causaba que el estómago se le revolviera; aun podía sentir un poco de la gran emoción que experimentó al verla pelear, ella era, en todo el sentido de la palabra, una Guerrera. Aquella mujer tenía varias cosas que la hacían a sus ojos… cautivante, bastante cautivante. Pero él sabía que nada se ganaría con eso. Muy al contrario, tenía mucho que perder… no debía olvidar quién era ella.

—Hmp. –hizo el azabache, con gesto imperturbable. El pálido le miró con las cejas alzadas.

—No le estoy mintiendo Sasuke-sama, por los pergaminos y varios textos que he estudiado, sé que las pruebas son en extremo difíciles. Por ejemplo, la de supervivencia se desarrolla en una zona inhóspita y árida que se encuentra dentro de los límites del Reino llamada Doragon Buresu. Es un desierto que carece de plantas y mucho menos cuenta con muchas fuentes de agua ni alimentos. Imagínelo, se deja a la amazona en medio de ese lugar olvidado de Kamisama, con sólo una cantimplora de agua, un cuchillo y lo que lleve de ropa, que no es mucho tampoco, y el reto consta en volver por sí sola desde las profundidades del desierto… las posibilidades de sobrevivir son de un millón a una. Si es que se logra, de inmediato se impone la siguiente prueba, que no es inferior en dificultad, y si se logra pasar, pues ya Usted lo ha visto. ¿No cree que es impresionante? ¡Imagínelo! Todo lo que una amazona tiene que pasar… es admirable…

—Y también es un poco irracional. —cortó el azabache sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Sai dio un respingo— No creo que arriesgarse así les lleve a ningún lado ni sea digno de alabanzas, si lo que buscan es continuar la descendencia, simplemente que hagan lo que tienen que hacer y ya. No veo el motivo por el que deban "demostrar" algo…

—Quiero recordarle algo, Príncipe… —intervino la Reina, con voz endurecida, sin voltear a mirarle— Cada mujer que nace en esta tierra es completamente distinta a todas las otras que hacen su vida en el exterior y a las que Usted debe estar acostumbrado a ver. Lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por que es parte de nuestra naturaleza, así nos criamos, así somos enseñadas y así obedecemos. Las Amazonas hemos perdurado por tanto tiempo precisamente por esto, porque hemos demostrado que valemos nuestra existencia, no hay obstáculo que nos detenga, no existe miedo que nos domine, por eso decimos que nuestra fuerza es superior. Y como recomendación, haría bien en recordar que una Mujer Amazona jamás puede ser comparada con nada. Somos lo que somos. —declaró con firmeza la soberana. Sasuke le miró con seriedad.

—Lo tendré en mente. —dijo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Felicitaciones Sakura-Hime, la batalla fue simplemente digna de Usted; todas nos sentimos muy orgullosas. —decía Shizune mientras ayudaba a Kurenai a retirar las prendas maltrechas del cuerpo de la pelirosa, usando una pequeña navaja.

—Así es Princesa, nuestra Reina se siente igual o más enorgullecida por su gran triunfo. Fue muy valiente al elegir usar una simple daga, nadie se lo esperó. —añadió Kurenai, sonriente. La pelirosa apenas las escuchaba, estaba ausente, su victoria le sabía amarga.

Tendría que marcharse.

Al pensar en aquello, sintió que se le erizaba la piel y que se formaba un nudo en el estómago. Era todo; tal y como había anunciado su Madre, aquella sería su última lucha en el Reino Warukyūre, todo lo que veían sus ojos jade en ese momento sólo quedaría como un recuerdo tras ese día. No volvería.

Trató de pensar que aquello lo hacía por el bien de su patria, pero aun eso le dejaba cierto desazón. No pensaba despedirse de nadie, eso solo provocaría que las cosas fuesen más difíciles.

Mientras las mujeres se dedicaban a lavar su cuerpo y cabello, por la mente de la chica pasaban todos sus momentos en aquel lugar indomable y sorprendente que era su hogar. Su niñez, su crianza, el entrenamiento, todas las Hermanas con las que creció…

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro que no fue percibido por las Amazonas élite. El único consuelo que tendría era que al irse, conocería más del mundo. Vería otros paisajes quizá también salvajes y recónditos, sería testigo de más maravillas… ¿pero sería libre? Esa era la pregunta que más rondaba por su cabeza.

Una vez limpia, Kurenai mandó a otra de las mujeres a que trajese la vestimenta que usaría la chica.

—Sakura-Hime, este vestido ha sido confeccionado por todas nosotras, las cuatro nos esforzamos mucho y esperamos que le sea de agrado. —mencionó Shizune sonriente, señalando la preciosa prenda que la mujer de ojos rojos y pelo negro traía en los brazos: Se trataba de un hermoso vestido de seda, en un ardiente color carmín, con finos y exquisitos detalles en plata entretejidos. Largo hasta los tobillos, la falda tenía caída y atrevidamente estaba abierta a la mitad, cerrándose justo antes de llegar a la entrepierna; la parte superior estaba elegantemente trabajada, la tela carmín ascendía en una tira de ocho centímetros desde la cintura del vestido, cubriendo principalmente la zona central del abdomen y sólo la cara frontal de los pechos (el corte del diseño estaba en forma de "Y"), los costados y las zonas que quedaban visibles de los senos estaban forradas de una fina tela semi-transparente color perla. Un par de trenzas entrecruzadas de la misma tela carmín unían aquella tira, extendiéndose por los costados hacia la espalda, uniéndose a varias trenzas más de igual manera entrecruzadas; las manguillas del vestido eran de la tela color perla, largas y semi-sueltas, sujetadas al brazo por un par de pulserillas plateadas con bonitos rubíes incrustados, una a la altura del antebrazo y otra en la muñeca.

Los ojos jade de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, en definitiva, aquel era el vestido más hermoso que había visto. No pudo más que ofrecerles una hermosa sonrisa sincera a sus `Hermanas Mayores´, las cuales, la correspondieron.

Le ayudaron a vestirse. La prenda le quedó a la perfección, haciéndola lucir de lo más bella y sensual, los colores combinaban preciosamente con su piel y resaltaban sus ojos esmeraldas; el calzado constó de unas lindas sandalias plateadas. El par de mujeres esbozaron grandes sonrisas y asintieron con convencimiento, seguidamente de contemplar a la chica un par de minutos, asegurándose de que no había nada que acomodar de la prenda, comenzaron a pasar un peine por sus largos y sedosos cabellos rosados. Le peinaron dejándole la abundante cabellera medio suelta, amarrando un par de mechones a estilo "princesa". Decoraron el peinado con un par de bonitas flores rojas sujetas en la coleta. Para finalizar, le colocaron una bonita diadema de plata adornada de rubíes, coronándola.

—Ya está lista, se ve absolutamente preciosa, Sakura-Hime. —anunció Shizune dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y dejando que la chica se mirara en el espejo de cuerpo completo del recinto; no podía creer lo que veía… estaba tan linda. Y todo para su despedida.

—Arigato, Kurenai, Shizune… a todas, es precioso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sus ojos oscuros observaban con atención todo cuanto hacían los sirvientes de su Padre, quienes terminaban de cargar todo en las carretas. Los antiguos presentes se quedaron en donde los dejó, y ahora, lo que iba en aquellos carruajes eran las ofrendas de Warukyūre para Goukakyuu, además de las pertenencias de la Princesa, las cuales, si no eran muchas, de igual manera tampoco eran pocas. Ya pronto todo estaría listo.

Aspiró profundamente, aliviado, ya podría emprender el regreso que tanto anhelaba. Aun estaba en sus planes llegar con dos semanas de anticipación, bien decían que era más larga la ida que la venida, bueno, pues lo comprobaría.

"_Itachi, esta vez yo… no voy a fallar. Sólo espera hermano, un poco más."_

Suspiró, se giró hacia el pelinegro a su izquierda.

—Sai, quiero que avises a todos que en cuanto carguen el último baúl, vayan a sus lugares, nos iremos en cuanto ella llegue. —ordenó. El seño del pálido se frunció por una fracción de segundo, advirtiendo el "tuteo" en la oración, no objetó ni dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se encaminó a cumplir lo que le fue dicho. 

—Príncipe, aquí está su caballo. —llamó una voz a sus espaldas, se volvió. Se trataba de Mei, quien conducía al brioso y precioso corcel de Sasuke jalándolo de las riendas, el animal la seguía obediente y manso. El azabache alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Generalmente, aquel garañón no se mostraba tan leal con nadie mas que él, ya antes les había causado varios problemas a los encargados de las caballerizas que intentaban moverlo de su cajón o incluso de cepillarle. La Amazona le entregó las riendas al chico y sin esperar un agradecimiento, se fue.

—Hmp. —hizo Sasuke, sabía que el comportamiento de la pelirroja se debía a la pequeña platica anterior, la cual, la dejó bastante ofendida. Torció la boca de sólo recordarlo, por poco y logra sacar de sus cabales a la Reina, se olvidó del pequeño detalle de la facilidad con que esos temas podrían irritarlas, se reprochó interiormente por eso. Gracias al cielo, aquello parecía habérsele olvidado por completo a la rubia, pues ahora lo único que veía en su expresión era melancolía.

La mujer lanzaba suspiros una y otra vez mientras presenciaba toda la actividad en la comitiva, el azabache bien que se imaginaba la razón. Caminó hacia el carruaje principal, donde llevarían a la Princesa, y dejó su montura en el flanco derecho, acariciándole con suavidad detrás de la oreja para calmarlo, regresó sobre sus pasos y se puso frente a la rubia; carraspeó.

—Reina Tsunade, en nombre de mi Padre y de toda mi gente, incluyéndome, agradezco todos los favores que nos fueron otorgados por Warukyūre y por Usted. Le transmito la enorme felicidad del Rey Fugaku al unir ambos Reinos y comunico también sus deseos de seguir manteniendo una comunicación constante, y de que se les seguirán enviando recursos desde Goukakyuu eventualmente. Ha sido un placer ser mediador de esta alianza, por favor acepte también mi gratitud. —declaró el chico poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho y haciendo una reverencia. La mujer soltó una pequeña y sutil risa, cuando el azabache se irguió nuevamente, puso una de sus manos en el hombro del Príncipe.

—Es bueno escuchar algo tan gratificante de parte de vos, aunque no creo que la hayáis pasado tan bien aquí ¿no es cierto? —insinuó la mujer con una media sonrisa y mirada cálida, antes de que el azabache contestara, ella se lo impidió haciendo un ademán con su mano— No hay necesidad Príncipe, lo sé. Quiero expresarle mis disculpas, sucedieron cosas que no debiesen haber sido, me apena profundamente, espero que pueda olvidaros de eso. Para mí ha sido todo un honor teneros como invitado, por favor dígale a su Padre que me apena lo que sucedió y que acepte mis disculpas, y también, que espero con todo mi corazón que esta unión sea perdurable. Mi Reino estará siempre a vuestra disposición. —declaró.

Sasuke asintió e hizo una nueva reverencia. Justo antes de que se diera la vuelta, el agarre de la Reina se apretó un poco más.

—E-esperad, Príncipe… yo, tengo una petición más que hacerle. —titubeó la rubia. El azabache le miró con una ceja alzada, la expresión de la mujer reflejaba desasosiego… estrechó los párpados, intuyó que Tsunade ocultaba algo, esperó a que hablase. La Reina aspiró profundamente, se mordía el labio inferior, sus puños estaban apretados, cerró los ojos—. Sé… sé que con esto me estaré contradiciendo, pero… —murmuró, el Príncipe le observó desentendido. Los ojos ámbar de la mujer se abrieron y quedaron fijos en los de él, estaban completamente serios, al igual que su expresión. Le sostuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos, finalmente, le susurró: —Por favor… cuida de Sakura.

Aquello le dejó completamente sorprendido y confundido. No había duda de que lo que le pedía era enserio pero… ¿porqué? ¿porqué le estaba pidiendo _eso_?

La Reina Amazona seguía mirándole de la misma manera, le soltó. Se escuchó el llamado de un cuerno, el cual significaba que la Princesa estaba a punto de salir; Sasuke no despegó la mirada de los ojos de la mujer, quien se puso bien erguida y volvió a adquirir su porte dominante y majestuoso. Desclavó su lanza del suelo y la usó como acostumbraba, a manera de báculo.

—Confío en ti. —dijo antes de volverse hacia las puertas del recinto y comenzar a andar hacia allí. El azabache le siguió con la mirada, aun atónito. Desde el interior del Reino, se escucharon nuevamente varias ovaciones, observó a las cinco mujeres élite, de nuevo reunidas frente a las majestuosas puertas, orgullosas y firmes, esperando a que la Princesa emergiera.

—Sasuke-sama, ya todo está listo. Debemos unirnos al recibimiento también. —llamó Sai, sacándolo de sus ensimismamientos. Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar, y se posicionaron detrás de las mujeres, esperando.

La Reina les vio por el rabillo del ojo, y anunció.

—Como fue acordado, entregaré a mi Heredera para que funja como esposa del Primogénito del Rey Fugaku, ella con honor aceptará el compromiso. Además de ello, he de presentar a mis dos Emisarias, pues también fue acordado que cada Reino enviaría representantes que atestiguasen que el objetivo de esta futura alianza sea cumplido. Así pues, llamo aquí a mis seleccionadas, quienes os acompañarán también en vuestra travesía de regreso a Goukakyuu. Preséntense, Temari, Hinata. —llamó la Reina con voz autoritaria.

Inmediatamente salieron dos hermosas mujeres del recinto, una rubia, de cuerpo impresionante y un tanto robusta, además de una pelinegra bastante bonita de ojos lavanda igualmente bien acuerpada. Ambas se arrodillaron ante las Amazonas élite y el par de emisarios. Tsunade las señaló con la palma abierta.

—Ellas son mis Representantes, ambas son Fierezas y por su puesto son diestras Guerreras, a ellas encargo este favor. —declaró.

Ambas Amazonas se pusieron de pie y miraron a ambos atentamente, tan curiosas como todas, no permanecieron mucho tiempo así e inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado, dando paso a quien venía.

—Así pues, aquí entrego a mi Heredera, la Princesa Sakura, perteneciente al legado de Guerreras Amazonas, a la custodia de los Emisarios del Reino Goukakyuu, el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha y su secundario, Sai, para que se honre nuestro acuerdo y nuestra alianza sea forjada a través de su matrimonio con el Príncipe Itachi Uchiha. Preséntate aquí, hija mía.

El azabache pasó saliva, volvió a sentir aquel cosquilleo en el estómago y una extraña ansiedad que lo carcomía. El corazón se le detuvo al ver aquellos ojos esmeralda tan preciosos emergiendo del lugar, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron con gran sorpresa, su boca se quedó seca, sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesándole. El palpitar en su pecho fue en _crescendo _provocándole una dulce agonía_. _Pero esta vez, no hubo ninguna flecha que le atravesase el corazón… _o tal vez sí. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caminó con la espalda bien derecha hacia ellas, tratando de mantener el mentón arriba y una mirada orgullosa, tal como lo haría su Madre. Tenía que demostrar su legado, lucir como quien era, una Princesa Guerrera, caminar hacia su futuro, con gloria. Se esforzaba por no lucir como alguien a quien se le hubiese sentenciado a muerte, pero así se sentía. Miró a todos allí, la gran fila de carruajes que esperaban, los semblantes de las cuatro Hermanas y el de su Madre… y también allí distinguió esfuerzos por mantenerse serenas.

Finalmente se detuvo en frente de ellas, y como una Princesa que era, les hizo una reverencia elegante. Al erguirse de nuevo, su mirada se quedó fija en la de su progenitora. Tuvo que morderse la lengua… las despedidas, eran tan duras.

—Sakura… —dijo Tsunade con un nudo en la garganta. Apretaba sus manos con fuerza, tratando de no doblegarse. Las cuatro restantes no estaban mejor, la pelirosa había sido también como una hija para ellas.

—Madre, Tía, todas, yo... quería decirles que… me siento orgullosa y muy agradecida con Ustedes. Prometo cumplir con esto que ahora me ha sido encomendado. Por Warukyūre, por todas y cada una de mis Hermanas, prometo brindar honor y gloria a mi Familia, que son todas ustedes. Gracias, por todo. —dijo Sakura de manera sublime.

Tsunade apretó los labios, le temblaban las piernas… y no pudo más, se abalanzó hacia su hija y para sorpresa de todos, la estrechó cariñosamente entre sus brazos, la Princesa quedó atónita.

—Ma…má. —balbuceó.

—Te voy a extrañar hija. —susurró Tsunade en su oído, a la pelirosa le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sus brazos inseguros se alzaron y tímidamente estrujaron a la rubia. A todos los presentes se les contagió la calidez del momento, sintiéndola en lo profundo del corazón.

Al separarse, ambas tenían una sonrisa acongojada. Mei no tardó en hacer lo mismo, seguida por Shizune, Kurenai y finalmente Anko. Sin decir una sola palabra más, Sakura volvió a hacer una media reverencia y se giró hacia las Emisarias de su Reino, ambas asintieron y se giraron hacia el azabache y el pelinegro. Ambos hicieron una profunda reverencia.

—Princesa Sakura, apreciables Representantes de Warukyūre, nosotros seremos los responsables de su traslado a Goukakyuu. —declaró el azabache con voz aterciopelada. La pelirosa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, asintió.

—Sakura-Hime, mi nombre es Sai, seré su tutor y me encargaré de instruirla en todo cuanto concierne a su cometido. En un gran honor para mí hacerlo. —dijo el pálido poniéndose erguido también. La pelirosa le miró pestañeando repetidas veces, miró por el rabillo del ojo al Príncipe y regresó de nuevo la vista hacia el pálido. Su expresión se frunció por un instante.

"_Vaya… ¿todos los Hombres serán tan parecidos?" _

Se preguntó, al tiempo que asentía nuevamente.

Sasuke hizo un gesto hacia la carroza, comenzando a andar hacia ella con paso firme; todos le siguieron. Sakura miró aquel carruaje con pesar, a sus ojos no era más que una jaula. Miró por sobre el hombro hacia atrás, dirigiendo una última sonrisa a su Madre y Hermanas, y después, con la espalda bien recta, caminó hacia donde le indicaba el azabache, quien ya había abierto la portezuela para que pasara y hacía una media reverencia, respetuoso.

La pelirosa quedó frente a él, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos por unos instantes; la chica experimentó de nuevo una sensación fascinante, respiró profundo, aspirando el leve perfume que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre, era una exquisita fragancia de madera de bosque, miel y romero completamente agradable. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, aclarándose un poco la garganta.

—Príncipe… —susurró, apretando los puños. Él pestañeó varias veces saliendo del encantamiento— Yo… sólo quería disculparme por… ah, no fue apropiado lo que hice y… —balbuceaba.

Él alzó ambas cejas, desentendido, ladeó la cabeza, mirando a la chica con extrañeza. Sakura volvió a llenar de aire sus pulmones.

—Espero que pueda perdonarme por lo que le hice Príncipe, yo… me siento en verdad apenada. —dijo. El azabache dio un pequeño respingo, esbozó una media sonrisa y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse Princesa Sakura, olvídelo. —aseguró, puso su mano derecha en el pecho e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza— Y… dime Sasuke. —añadió, mirándola con intensidad.

La pelirosa sintió que su corazón le latió fuerte cuando volvió a mirarle a los ojos, extrañamente tuvo un torrente de emociones que no podía definir, la piel se le enchinó. Sintió una rara calidez en las mejillas, y como no pudo encontrar nada qué decir, simplemente asintió, agachó la cabeza y se introdujo en la carroza.

El azabache cerró en cuanto ella entró. Hizo un gesto hacia el resto de la comitiva y a Sai, quien de inmediato fue a su caballo y subió a su lomo, Sasuke se volvió hacia las emisarias.

—Síganme, les guiaré a sus monturas. —dijo. Ambas mujeres asintieron y fueron tras él, pasando frente a la carroza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsunade miraba con el corazón en el puño cómo su hija se volvía y les dedicaba una última sonrisa, para después desaparecer dentro del carruaje. Suspiró. El Príncipe no perdió ni un momento y escoltó a Temari y Hinata hacia sus propios corceles. El azabache les proporcionó un par de monturas y seguidamente subió a la propia.

Mientras tanto, las Amazonas se montaban a los corceles y los dirigían hacia sus respectivas formaciones, Temari se situó detrás del azabache y Hinata tuvo que hacer un rodeo frente a la carroza… algo llamó su atención enormemente al suceder esto. Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron con sorpresa. El cochero había dado un respingo al ver pasar a la pelinegra, y a causa de ello, la capucha que traía se levantó un instante… y ella había visto su rostro unos segundos antes de que volviese a acomodarse el gorro con rapidez.

"_¡No puede ser! ¿A caso es…?" _

Se sintió sofocada. ¿La habían engañado sus ojos? No estaba segura… quizá sólo lo había imaginado o confundido… pero ¿y si no?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Anko subió de un salto a su yegua causando que soltara un relincho nervioso. Alzó la vista y siguió con la mirada a la Amazona que azuzó al animal para que alcanzara la comitiva.

—¡Seguidme! —exclamó. Acto seguido, apretó los costados del animal para hacerlo avanzar pasando a un lado de los emisarios. La comitiva empezó a moverse, guiada por la guerrera. La rubia dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos al ver que la carroza daba la vuelta y seguía avanzando, alejándose cada vez más, llevándose a su más preciado tesoro consigo.

—Adiós, Sakura… —susurró, apretando fuertemente su cayado.

Aquello sería el más grande y último sacrificio de Warukyūre. Con ello quedarían olvidados todos los atroces crímenes del pasado que se cometieron entre ambos Reinos. Cerró los ojos, recordando el gran precio que fue pagado por unos pequeños errores… toda la sangre que fue derramada, los seres amados que perdió.

Esperaba que con el compromiso de su hija y el heredero Uchiha por fin quedaran atrás todas las atrocidades. ¿Podría restituir la confianza entre la familia Uchiha y la suya? Además… sabía que había otro involucrado… pero era imposible. Había perdido todo conocimiento de _ellos _desde que el Padre de su Hija murió.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, viendo cómo se alejaba el resto del cortejo, avanzando hacia el atardecer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Apretó las riendas de su montura e inhaló profundamente. El Reino de las Amazonas iba quedando cada vez más atrás.

Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la carroza en la que estaba Sakura, a su derecha. Sentía una gran inquietud, y no sabía el porqué. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que a partir de que dejara Warukyūre empezaría el verdadero reto… tenía el presentimiento de que iba a tener una travesía en la que sucederían cosas… inesperadas. Levantó la mirada, ensanchando el pecho. Fuesen cuales fuesen, él estaría preparado para enfrentarlas. Nada se interpondría en su regreso a casa.

—_Cuida de Sakura…_

Frunció el seño. No lograba entender aquello… pero sin duda él la protegería. Esa era su misión. Era lo que quería.

Sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho, apretó la quijada.

Fuese lo que fuese que sucediera en aquel viaje… lo más difícil sería soportar estar tan cerca de ella.

"_Sakura es… la futura esposa de Itachi."_

No debía olvidar eso.

Fijó la vista al frente, afianzó el agarre de las riendas. Tenía que cumplir con su objetivo. Sasuke Uchiha siempre los cumplía a la perfección, sin errores. Y este no sería la excepción.

O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del capítulo.**

Hasta allí le dejo por hoy. =D ¡Gente, el próximo capitulo será el comienzo de la Crónica de Viaje! ¡Ya empezará el verdadero Sasusaku w tengo pensadas ya varias sorpresas! ¡Muajajajaja! Comienzan los problemas, el romance, enamoramiento, tensión sexual *o* … y unos cuantos sucesos trágicos OoO! ¡No entro en detalles para no arruinarles las sorpresas! Pero como quiero cumplir con lo que esperan de este fic, me gustaría saber lo que mis queridos lectores me sugieren. Así que esta semana seré la genio de la lámpara mágica. ¿Qué desean? ¡Sus sugerencias son órdenes para mí! XD

Así que mándenme todas sus peticiones ^w^

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**byasaku1245: **_Primero que nada ¡gracias por tu comentario! Me siento muy contenta de que mi historia te guste tanto. Ambas estamos esperando con ansias que esta hermosa pareja sea una realidad en el Anime, XD juro que adoraré el día en que vea a Sasuke y a Sakura por fin juntos y con una hermosa familia *o* Mientras tanto, nosotras que adoramos a esta pareja seguiremos inmortalizándola en nuestras historias ^w^. No te preocupes, sé que Itachi es lindo y todo pero… este fic es absolutamente SasuSaku al 100! Gracias por leerlo! ¿Tienes alguna petición? ¡Besos!

_**lauchiha:**_ Jajajajaja ¿asustar? Me encantaría poder ver qué cara pondría Sasuke si alguien le dijese eso =S jajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario! ¿Te gustaría sugerir algo? ¡Cuídate!

_**pri-uchiha: **_Hola! Jajajajaja tienes razón, la verdad ya había hecho sufrir mucho a Sasuke con la espera por huir de allí XD Pero creo que no se comparará con lo que viene ¡pobrecito Sasu, lo que le espera! Jajajajaja Sakura no a mostrado todo su potencial, y ya lo tiene babeando XP ¡Gracias por comentar siempre! ¡Te mando muchos abrazos! ¿Quisieras que pase algo en especial?

_**BGJS:**_ ¡Súper grueso con las escuelas! Jajajaja, te entiendo, yo me siento igual, voy a tener que esforzarme mucho y sobre todo desvelarme para seguir escribiendo jajajaja, pero todo para seguir trayéndoles las continuaciones que piden. Jajajaja, tienes razón, la Sakura es rete-bien curiosa! ¿Y sabes? No ha saciado su curiosidad *_* XD Te vas a divertir mucho con los siguientes capítulos, yo lo hago cuando los escribo. Híjoles, pásame algunas colalocas de las que te compres por que neta que las ocupo también XD ni yo sé qué va a pasar cuando se agarren este par de iguales… XD pero en definitiva será para la posteridad ¡muajajaja! No puedo dar detalles de lo que pasará más delante pero… lo que sí te puedo decir es que Sakura no se va a quedar sin conocer a su prometido… y que las lecciones matrimoniales serán de *O* ¿Te late? ¿Alguna sugerencia o petición especial? ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Abrazos!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Mil Gracias por todos sus reviews!**

¿Merece comentarios? ¡Mándenme todas sus sugerencias!

Gracias por leerlo!

**Próximo Sábado siguiente capítulo!**

**Dai Emi.**


	6. Crónicas de Viaje Enjaulada

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Importante:**_ Este Fic contiene o contendrá escenas que no son aptas para todo público.

SE RECOMIENDA SER MAYOR DE EDAD PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

_**N/A: **_("Texto encerrado en paréntesis y comillas son intervenciones de la autora")

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Enseñando a amar a una fiera"_

_6_

_Crónicas de Viaje_

_(Enjaulada)_

Habían avanzado un buen trayecto desde que Anko les dejó en los límites de Warukyūre. Medio día había pasado, y mientras el ocaso se cernía sobre ellos, continuaban su marcha sumidos en un sepulcral silencio.

El azabache se mantenía impertérrito, con la mirada fija adelante, manteniendo el paso bien constante que no había aminorado en ningún momento, la comitiva al fin y al cabo, ya se había acostumbrado a esto. Sasuke se mostraba con su característico estado inalterable, mas en su fuero interno sentía una gran opresión producida por el mismo ambiente de silencio. Extrañamente, aunque él prefería viajar con aquella quietud, no era para nada pacífica como quisiera. Un suspiro imperceptible salió de sus labios entre abiertos, sabía de sobra la razón de aquel duelo que se sentía. Por el rabillo del ojo, miró a su subordinado, que si bien desde el primer momento en que salieron de Goukakyuu se la pasó martirizándole día tras día, ahora estaba callado y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar frente a él.

Miró a su derecha, a la carroza. Sabía que ella estaba allí dentro, y el pensarlo le producía un revuelco de emociones discordantes que le hacían sentir confuso. Gruñó por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos.

"_Céntrate Sasuke. Tienes una misión qué cumplir, sólo tienes que mantener tu objetivo… mientras menos ocupes pensamientos en ella, mejor para todos."_

Reflexionó, volviendo a abrir sus profundos orbes negros. Antes de regresar la vista adelante, creyó notar una mirada fija en él; frunció el seño, observó con detenimiento y al instante vislumbró un par de zafiros ocultos bajo una capucha de tela grosera. El cochero al instante bajó la mirada al sentirse descubierto por el Príncipe. El azabache simplemente alzó una ceja por unos instantes, se encogió de hombros y sin darle importancia regresó la vista adelante, concentrándose en el camino, tratando de alejar pensamientos que estuviesen fuera de contexto… aunque, la verdad, era difícil no pensar en Sakura.

.-.-._Un día.-.-._

Ni siquiera había asomado la cabeza. Ni en el breve descanso que hicieron salió del carruaje para que el aire le diera en el rostro. No quiso comer… nada.

El azabache respiró profundo, intranquilo, observando a una de las emisarias acercándose al carruaje donde la Princesa iba, susurrando sabrá Kamisama qué sin siquiera abrir la portezuela del coche. La mujer pelinegra afirmó y dio la vuelta, caminando hacia él y deteniéndose a unos prudentes dos metros de distancia (aun le tenían cierto recelo) le miró por unos segundos con detenimiento y simplemente, dijo:

—No hay motivos para preocuparnos, Sakura-Hime se encuentra bien. —fue lo único que le reveló al chico, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y regresó junto con la rubia, sentándose a comer tranquilamente y mirando alrededor con curiosidad y detenimiento. Sasuke volvió a respirar profundo, insatisfecho con la poca información que le fue proporcionada, pero resignándose a no saber nada más.

—Quizá aun no se le ha pasado la afectación de dejar su hogar Sasuke-sama… lo mejor será dejarla en paz hasta que decida salir por sí misma. —habló Sai, sentado a un lado del azabache (separado por una considerable distancia de él, previniendo cualquier reacción violenta del Príncipe) dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa antes de añadir:— Así al menos cuando comience a instruirla me pondrá atención. —dijo. El azabache chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con desprecio, tratando de convencerse de que lo que le molestaba era la irritante personalidad del Soldado y no el hecho de que la Princesa estaría bajo su tutoría todo el camino… pensar en verlos juntos le hacía hervir la sangre…

"_¡Idioteces! ¡Qué más da! ¡Qué haga como quiera! A mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo…"_

_.-. días.-.-._

Dos malditos días, y ella aun no salía. Bufó por lo bajo apretando las riendas de su cabalgadura, no era que se sintiera preocupado, ¡qué va! lo único que le… molestaba era que aquel caprichito se volviese un problema más grande para él. Después de todo, a él le iban a retribuir la culpa de que de pronto aquella mujer sufriera un colapso por la falta de alimentos o de agua…

"_¡Joder Sasuke, no es para tanto! Tampoco se la ha pasado en ayunas un mes… resistirá… ya pronto querrá salir a desentumirse…"_

_.-. días.-.-._

—Kuso…

_.-. días.-.-._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

Gruñido. Sai cae repentinamente de su caballo al recibir un puñetazo en la cara, producto de la frustración del azabache… que desafortunadamente no encontró algo más próximo para desquitarse mas que el rostro del pálido.

.-.-._Cinco días.-.-._

"_¡Joder! ¡Hasta aquí! ¡Ya fue suficiente de sus niñerías! ¡Saldrá quiera o no!"_

El Príncipe haló las riendas con fuerza, deteniendo abruptamente al garañón y bajando de un salto de su lomo. Al verlo, la comitiva igualmente se detuvo, sorprendidos ante la acción del azabache, que usualmente no se detenía hasta que hubiesen pasado tres horas después de la caída del sol y que ahora lo hacía cuando apenas comenzaba a ponerse.

—Descansaremos aquí, reanudaremos la marcha en cuanto amanezca. —declaró Sasuke con naturalidad, ante la incredulidad de todos, que no podían explicarse tal decisión.

—Sasuke-sama ¿está Usted seguro? —balbuceó Sai aun montado sobre su caballo, mirándolo con verdadera sorpresa y con una expresión real en su rostro; el azabache pasó de largo junto al Soldado, sin responderle, avanzando directamente hacia la carroza, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Percibió con claridad cuando el carruaje dejó de moverse. Despegó los párpados, extrañada. Usualmente, no se detenían a esa hora… ella ya había memorizado por completo toda la rutina del viaje.

Sentía sus piernas entumidas, sus brazos, tensos y sus manos…

Sus manos habían permanecido aferradas al asiento. Sus dedos ya habían dejado marca en la fina madera, tan fijos, que parecían haber sido soldados a aquella superficie. Los nudillos y las uñas tenían un color blanco de la presión que era ejercida. La pelirosa ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor que le provocó la falta de circulación en sus extremidades.

Todos esos días, se había enfocado en permanecer allí dentro. Se había obligado a no salir, a no atender a su urgencia de libertad, ni a sus necesidades básicas… por que sabía que si ponía un pie fuera… lo primero que intentaría sería volver a Warukyūre.

Sabía perfectamente el camino que tenía que tomar sin la necesidad de haberlo visto antes, también sabía a qué distancia se encontraba y cuantos días le tomaría llegar sin necesidad de algún transporte. Todo eso lo había logrado de manera inconsciente. Por el simple hecho de percibir el movimiento del carruaje en el que iba, de sentir si viraba a la izquierda o derecha, o si recorría algún camino pedregoso, fangoso o llano; si subía alguna colina o la descendía… todo. Todo lo sabía como si ella misma hubiese estado conduciendo.

Sakura se había negado a salir en ningún momento, temerosa de que su instinto la traicionara y abandonase su responsabilidad, regresando a su patria. Sintió aquello desde las primeras horas de viaje. En cuanto dejó de escuchar la voz de Anko quiso salir de aquel encierro y volver. De regresar a aquello a lo que tanto amaba, su hogar, lo salvaje, la libertad, sus hermanas, su Madre… y a la vez, eso fue lo que la mantuvo allí. Recordar el motivo por el que hacía ese sacrificio, fue lo que al final logró aferrarla a aquella carroza.

Lo más difícil de ignorar fueron las noches. Aquellos momentos en que sentía que su espíritu Guerrero la llamaba a formar parte de la naturaleza, en las que, al escuchar los aullidos de los lobos, algo dentro de ella ardía con intensidad, invitándola a formar parte de aquel indescriptible placer feroz de correr entre los árboles y hacer que su corazón palpitase sin control.

A pesar de la distancia, aun temía que no pudiese resistirse al llamado.

En algún momento tendría que salir, sí, eso lo sabía… lo único que había estado esperando era que al menos se hubiesen alejado de Warukyūre lo suficiente. ¿Lo serían tan solo cinco mil doscientos treinta y tres kilómetros?

Sintió pasos que se aproximaban, se pusieron frente a la portezuela. La pelirosa contuvo la respiración, se aferró con más fuerza a su lugar y se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía si estaba lista aún.

La claridad del exterior le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con molestia, desacostumbrados a la luz de tanto tiempo entre sombras. Sintió la brisa entrando, y pudo escuchar con mucho más nitidez el clamor de la vida por doquier. Sin querer, esbozó una sonrisa y aspiró aquel embriagador aire puro, sintió que el agarre en sus manos se desvanecía poco a poco… y le entró el pánico. De nuevo volvió a aferrarse, haciéndose un ovillo, pegada a la pared por completo.

—Sakura… sal de allí. —la llamó una voz grave y aterciopelada que ella reconoció de inmediato. Sus labios se movieron manifestando aquel nombre sin llegar a decirlo. Sus ojos jade reconocieron su silueta a contra luz, asomándose al interior del carruaje— Sakura, baja. —volvió a insistir el azabache con tono neutro pero demandante, esperando frente a la portezuela a que la chica reaccionara como le pedía.

Pero ella no se movió. No podía, aun no sabía si lograría mantenerse quieta una vez afuera.

—Yo… no. —murmuró ella con un hilo de voz. Él dejó salir un suspiro disimulado de disgusto, introduciendo la cabeza un poco más. Esta vez, la pelirosa pudo verle con claridad.

—Debes salir. No has comido ni bebido nada en todo este tiempo, necesitas acumular energías o te enfermarás. —dijo él con el mismo tono, mirándola directamente sin expresión alguna. La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

—No me hace falta. Puedo permanecer perfectamente aquí sin comer ni beber por un buen tiempo, soy una Amazona, eso es fácil para mí. —replicó ella poniéndose a la defensiva, recobrando aquel tono orgulloso de antes— Puedo sobrevivir en zonas aun más austeras que en una simple jaula… eehm, carroza, como esta. —dijo. El azabache esta vez bufó un poco más audiblemente, y la chica creyó haber escuchado algún comentario hosco de su parte que no entendió por completo, después, el Príncipe le dijo:

—Escucha, no lo voy a pedir otra vez, así que sal de allí para que puedas comer algo o siquiera estirarte. Ven. —el azabache le ofreció la mano, ella miró ese gesto con el seño fruncido, volviendo a mirar el rostro del chico con recelo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó él al ver que la mirada de ella iba una y otra vez de su mano a su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella desconfiada, retrocediendo un poco más. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

—Solo… solo quiero ayudarte a bajar. —replicó él sin entender del todo la reacción tan recelosa de la pelirosa.

—¿Cómo que ayudarme? Yo puedo bajar sola. —dijo ella aun extrañada, mirándole como ofendida por aquel simple comentario o ademán. Él dio un respingo, completamente confundido, miró su mano aun extendida y luego la miró a ella, arrinconada en aquel lugar; torció la boca y suspiró, dejando caer el brazo.

—Bueno, pues entonces hazlo. Baja. —volvió a insistir, esperando a que ella hiciese algún movimiento.

—Es que…

—¿Es que qué? —preguntó él cruzándose de brazos, cada vez más impaciente.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—No sé si… esté… preparada. —respondió ella en un murmullo, bajando la mirada. Sasuke le miró pestañeando repetidas veces, con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Preparada? —repitió, incrédulo— ¿Para qué? —indagó.

—Soy una Amazona… si salgo y no estoy preparada… puede que quiera volver. —explicó ella, mirándole de nueva cuenta, con seriedad. El azabache dio un levísimo respingo, sonrió de medio lado.

—Hmp. Precisamente, sé que lo estas. —dijo él sin quitar la sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, sé que sabrás afrontarlo, eres una Guerrera ¿no? Tu voluntad es fuerte, así que no tendrás problemas al salir. —respondió él ensanchando la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos ojos negros tan profundos, la pelirosa lo miró con sorpresa, sintiendo de nuevo aquel extraño cosquilleo en las mejillas— Anda, ven. —dijo.

Sakura tragó saliva, sus uñas fueron desprendiéndose poco a poco de la madera, siguiéndoles los dedos y luego retirando completamente las manos. Sintió que le hormigueaban ante la reanudación del circular de la sangre. Vacilante, empezó a moverse hacia la salida, donde el azabache seguía de pie esperándola.

Se hizo a un lado para que pasara. La Princesa Amazona bajó finalmente del carruaje, al hacerlo, experimentó una sensación de frescura que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Estiró sus articulaciones con libertad, alzando sus manos hacia el cielo y respirando profundamente el aire puro ante la mirada complacida del azabache.

Se sentía tan bien el volver a salir.

De inmediato acudieron el par de Amazonas, poniéndose frente a la chica y haciéndole una profunda reverencia.

—Sakura-Hime. —le saldaron ambas al unísono. La pelirosa les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Princesa Sakura. —saludó alguien más, integrándose al grupo. La sonrisa del azabache se esfumo al reconocer al paliducho de su subordinado, quien le hacía también una pomposa reverencia a la chica y le esbozaba una de sus falsas y ridículas sonrisas— Me alegra que por fin decidiera salir.

"_Estúpido, fui yo quien la convenció" _resopló mentalmente el Príncipe, cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirosa alzó una ceja al verlo; esto no se le escapó al Soldado.

—Oh, ¿es que acaso no me recuerda? Me llamo…

—Sai, lo sé. —cortó la chica sin dejar de mirarle detenidamente. El Príncipe emitió un sonido gutural de disgusto al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de aquel imbécil como sin nada, siendo que a él desde que se conocieron, nunca le había llamado por el propio. Asesinó con la mirada a su subordinado, quien le dedicaba una nueva sonrisa a la mujer, bien libertino y soberbio, como si se estuviese burlando de él. Su enojo se acrecentaba al ver que la chica seguía escrutándole minuciosamente, de la cabeza a los pies, visiblemente concentrada.

—¿Sucede algo, Princesa Sakura? —interrogó el pálido con la misma mueca en su rostro. La quijada del azabache casi crujió de lo fuerte que la apretaba.

"_Idiota, ¿de dónde saca la confianza como para decirle así abiertamente? ¿Llamarla por su nombre? Kuso, pedazo de estúpido…"_

La mirada de la chica se estrechó, torció la boca y puso una de sus manos bajo el mentón, acercando más su rostro al de Sai. Los nudillos de Sasuke tronaron… iba a partirle la cara a alguien.

—Eres…

"_¿Un imbécil? ¿Un tarado? ¿Un idiota? ¿Los tres juntos?"_

—¿Hmm? —hizo Sai ladeando un poco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Un hombre ¿cierto? —dijo al fin la chica dando un paso hacia atrás. El cuestionado soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes y asintió.

—Hecho y derecho, Princesa Sakura.

"_¡JA! Cómo no ¬¬ …"_

—Umm… —hizo la pelirosa, bajando el brazo y mirando esta vez al azabache detenidamente, para luego regresar la vista al pálido— ¿Son todos tan parecidos?

El azabache se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no me parezco ni un cacho a este! —exclamó indignado. Ajena al enojo del chico, la pelirosa siguió mirándolos alternadamente uno a otro, frunció las cejas.

—Pues yo les noto un gran parecido, ambos tienen el pelo negro, la piel sin mucho color, ojos también oscuros y el físico es muy parecido también ¿no lo creen, Hinata, Temari?

—Hai, son iguales… —declaró la rubia con las manos en las caderas. La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.

—Los hombres son todos muy similares. —añadió con convencimiento.

—¡Hmp! —hizo Sasuke mirando a otro lado y cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirosa le miró alzando las cejas, sin entender la razón del enojo repentino. Se encogió de hombros, regresando su atención al pálido.

—Ne, Sai, ¿porqué tienes la cara tan pálida? ¿es que acaso no has comido bien o te contagiaste de alguna enfermedad? —preguntó la Princesa Guerrera inocentemente, poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura y mirando al chico con seriedad. El soldado ni se inmutó por aquello, se limitó a seguir sonriendo y contestó.

—No, este es mi color natural de piel, Princesa… —dijo.

—Umm… —hizo Sakura alzando una ceja. Sus ojos jade quedaron fijos en el torso del emisario, puso una mueca consternada y llevó uno de sus dedos a uno de los pectorales del chico, dándole pequeños toques con la punta. Sasuke casi gruñó.

—Los hombres no tienen mucho pecho ¿verdad? Debe ser difícil crecer sin que se te desarrollen bien… —dijo la chica con verdadera pena, dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo al pálido, quien la miró por primera vez desconcertado.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No es para que se sientan mal, es sólo que… enserio deben estar acomplejados por tener unos senos tan pequeños y malformados… además de unos pezones tan minúsculos. —añadió, picando levemente una de las tetillas del pálido, el cual tragó saliva sonoramente y se puso bien tenso. En su rostro apareció un minúsculo cambio de coloración en las mejillas… que no pasó desapercibido por cierto Príncipe, el cual tenía una mirada tétrica color carmín.

—¿Pri-princesa?

—Ánimo Sai, ya verás que eso no será problema para cuando tengas que darle pecho a tus hijas ¿verdad Hermanas? Conocemos a varias que tampoco tienen mucho y aun así pueden alimentarlas. —le dijo, con una enorme sonrisa sincera. El sonrojo del pálido fue un poco mayor debido a la vergüenza. El azabache estaba a punto de sacar su espada y decapitarlo… hasta que la voz de la pelirosa lo sacó de su trance siniestro.

—Y también tú Sasuke… —dijo. Al oírla diciendo su nombre, el Sharingan desapareció al instante, dejando como reemplazo a unos ojos negros y brillantes, además de unas extrañas mariposas en el estómago del chico. Sakura se acercó a él y dio una mirada de reojo al ya no tan pálido pelinegro, puso una de sus manos a la altura de su cara para susurrarle algo al azabache sin que el otro emisario le oyera— Tú no tendrás tantos problemas, créeme, tus senos están un poco duros, pero tus pezones son un poco más grandes que los de Sai. —le dijo, guiñándole traviesamente un ojo de manera cómplice.

El sonrojo del Príncipe fue de sobremanera violento.

"_¿¡Qué demonios…!?"_

—Sakura-Hime, por favor acompáñenos, debe tener hambre, le serviremos inmediatamente algo para que pueda comer. —llamó Temari con una media sonrisa y las manos en las caderas. La pelirosa asintió y caminó hacia ellas, dejando a ambos chicos rojos y con tics nerviosos en toda la cara.

—Kuso… —masculló Sasuke rojo de vergüenza aun, apretando los puños fuertemente— ¿Qué clase de mujer es esta?

—N-no tiene la culpa, Sasuke-sama… es obvio que se les haga extraño ver... un físico diferente al suyo, en especial con los pechos… —explicó cortadamente el pelinegro, aun alterado. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al escucharlo, al lo que el pelinegro añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa— No quiero imaginarme qué dirán cuando vean lo que de verdad nos hace diferentes a ellas…

La expresión del Príncipe terminó de alterarse de golpe, el Sharingan se activó otra vez, su mirada era tenebrosa y llena de sombras, estremecedora. Se giró hacia el pelinegro, con la sangre en punto de ebullición.

—¿Qué-insinúas-con-_eso_? —interrogó de manera tétrica, tronando sus nudillos al apretar con excesiva fuerza sus manos. Sai se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, su cara terminó por palidecer aun más si era posible.

—N-no, no es lo que p-piensa S-Sasuke-sama… yo q-quise decir que… —mientras hablaba, el azabache daba pasos lentos y amenazantes hacia él, Sai quedó acorralado con la espalda contra la carroza, alzando las manos tratando de calmar al Príncipe. El azabache levantó sus manos y tomó el cuello de la camisa del chico, acomodándoselo con lentitud mientras le miraba de una manera realmente diabólica.

—Escúchame, pedazo de imbécil, tú que les enseñas "eso" y yo que te lo rebano en pequeñas rodajas ¿entendiste, soldado? —le espetó de manera heladora, con una sonrisa siniestra capaz de congelarle la sangre a cualquiera. Sai tragó saliva y asintió, mientras esbozaba una bien fingida sonrisa, con la cara que le sudaba por todos los poros. Sasuke lo soltó al instante y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del pelinegro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un par de ojos zafiro contemplaba todo aquel tenebroso discurso discretamente, escondido detrás de uno de los caballos de la carroza que estaba acostumbrado a conducir. Al ver que el Príncipe se marchaba, soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Este tío en serio tiene graves problemas de personalidad dattebayo… —murmuró, con la cara pegada al trasero del corcel pardo, se retiró de él y le dio la vuelta al carruaje, asomándose por el otro borde, mirando al lugar en donde aquellas mujeres se habían ido a comer. Ignoró el sonoro rugido de su estómago y las miró con detenimiento; sus ojos azules las miraron una por una, empezando con la rubia, después la pelinegra, en la que se detuvo unos segundos más y finalmente, en la Princesa.

"_Entonces… es ella." _

Pensó, estrechando los párpados. La recorrió completamente, admirando sus largos cabellos rosados, su piel blanca y aquel rostro angelical, que en esos momentos mostraba una linda sonrisa. Al ver sus ojos verdes tan hermosos y la mirada llena de fuerza y convicción, no le quedó duda alguna. Era la Hija de Tsunade.

El chico dejó de sonreír y cambió su expresión por una de total seriedad.

"_Ahora es cuando empieza mi labor… logré pasar desapercibido en Goukakyuu y Warukyūre sólo para esto… ahora que la Princesa está en custodia del Príncipe Uchiha… yo debo actuar… todo de acuerdo al plan."_

Reflexionó. Aquel joven misterioso se había infiltrado en el Reino de Goukakyuu hacía más de dos meses, permaneciendo en el anonimato escondido cerca del castillo, observándolo todo, enterándose de lo que ocurría tras aquellas paredes de roca maciza, hasta que el momento llegó. Cuando supo que pronto se enviaría una escolta al Reino de las Amazonas actuó en sigilo. Nadie notó que el cochero real había sido cambiado… bajo esa capucha nadie le veía. No le reconocerían.

Cuando arribaron a Warukyūre, fue cuando más tensión experimentó… si cometía algún error, o alguien le veía allí, definitivamente acabaría con todo, pues en el Reino de Tsunade era mucho más posible que le reconocieran con mucha facilidad… en especial la Reina.

Todo iba bien hasta que se enteró del percance que sufrió allí el Príncipe Uchiha. Estuvo con los nervios a flor de piel durante aquellos interminables tres días en los que estaba bajo las miradas atentas de dos de las Amazonas de más confianza de Tsunade. Ni por error se quitó la capucha…

Pensó que todo estaba salvado el día que por fin se marchaban. Vio salir a la Princesa y entonces, pudo sonreír de verdad con suspicacia… el plan daba resultado. Aunque casi lo echó a perder en el último momento, al ver la mirada escrutadora de la monarca que por unos cortos instantes le vio el rostro, pensó que allí acabaría todo. Fue una verdadera suerte que no acabara así. Salió de Warukyūre. Y ahora que se encontraban muy lejos… era cuando de verdad las cosas se iban a poner serias.

Ahora más que nunca _ella _se encontraba a su alcance.

Lo que no sucedió en el pasado… podría suceder ahora. Él lo sabía. Fue por eso que se le encomendó aquella tarea.

Sus ojos zafiro brillaron misteriosamente al contemplar a la pelirosa, sonrió bajo la capucha. Ella era la descendiente directa de Tsunade Senju, heredera no solo del trono del Reino de Guerreras… él sabía el secreto.

Sakura era la siguiente portadora de _El Fuego del Fénix_.

Aquella chica encerraba dentro de ella un poder que en el pasado fue causante de muertes y guerra, y ahora aquella tragedia podría volver a repetirse.

Se ocultó nuevamente, desapareciendo entre las sombras, sin dejar de observar hacia aquel lugar. El Príncipe se hallaba sentado a una distancia prudente de ellas, vigilante, listo para cualquier cosa. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no se imaginaba lo que venía… y él estaba allí precisamente por eso, por que él _si lo sabía._

"_Me pregunto quién de los dos cumplirá más rápido con su misión…" _

Pensó el oji-azules con una sonrisa misteriosa, oculta bajo la capucha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cayó la noche. La comitiva se hallaba en una agradable convivencia. Tres fogatas iluminaban el pequeño campamento, distanciadas unas de otras. La más grande, era en la que se encontraban los emisarios del par de Reinos y la prometida de Itachi.

Conversaban amenamente. Del pleitecillo anterior no quedaba mucho.

Las Amazonas Embajadoras parecían haber obtenido un poco más de confianza hacia el par de morochos, y mientras cenaban, conversaban tranquilamente con ellos. Como se imaginarán, la curiosidad de nuestras Guerreras era cada vez más grande, y dada su facilidad para hablar, no se las callaban por mucho tiempo… dándoles varios problemas al par de chicos que cada vez se las veían más difíciles para ingeniárselas y contestarles.

—Entonces ¿Ustedes no pueden tener hijas? —interrogó una vez más la rubia, incrédula. Sasuke resopló por lo bajo, con las mejillas levemente pigmentadas, y Sai, tembloroso y con alguna que otra gota deslizándose por el rostro, intentaba por todos los medios dar respuestas que no provocaran la ira del Príncipe.

—No… nosotros no podemos concebir. —repitió el pálido con una de sus sonrisas. Las tres mujeres alzaron las cejas con sorpresa desmedida, mirándose una a la otra, completamente incrédulas.

—Vaya, eso sí que es raro… —murmuró Hinata bajando la mirada y poniendo una de sus manos bajo el mentón, reflexiva.

—Jum… pues quizá eso explique la escualidez de sus cuerpos… —dijo Temari de manera no muy táctica, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mirándolos con un solo ojo abierto— Es obvio que no están adaptados a ese tipo de cambios… digo, con esas caderas tan mal proporcionadas y esas cinturas no tienen mucho que hacer… —añadió, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Temari, el asunto no es como para hacer comentarios jactanciosos… —reprochó Sakura de manera solemne, como una diplomática— Sólo piénsalo, ¿no te imaginas lo difícil que debe ser eso para ellos? ¿Cómo van a continuar con la estirpe si no se tiene descendientes? No me lo explico… ¿a caso sus cuerpos se dividen y así se crea un hombre más? Puede ser, así lo hacen los gusanos, si se parte uno a la mitad, entonces quedan dos! ¡Eso explicaría el parecido! Pero ha de ser doloroso si es que tienes que partirte por la mitad para poder tener descendencia… —expresó la pelirosa meditabunda.

Los semblantes de ambos chicos no podrían estar más alterados o tener más tics nerviosos.

—No somos gusanos, Princesa Sakura… —masculló Sasuke partiendo una rama que traía entre las manos y arrojándola al fuego con indiferencia— No nos partimos por mitad para reproducirnos… —añadió con los ojos cerrados y los hombros tensos.

La pelirosa alzó ambas cejas, contrariada.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces? —justo cuando Sai iba a responder, el Príncipe le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, haciéndolo enmudecer.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, requiere que estén mejor informadas de las cosas antes de poder decírselos… pero el punto es que nosotros no concebimos… no de la manera en la que Ustedes piensan.

—Pero lo hacen ¿no? De otro modo se hubiesen extinguido ya… —replicó la Princesa poniendo ambas manos en jarras. Sasuke respiró profundo, abrió los ojos y la miró directamente.

—No en la manera en que Usted piensa… después lo sabrá.

—Hmm… está bien. —cedió al fin.

—Princesa, quiero informarle que a partir de mañana me encargaré de explicarle con detalle en lo que concierne un matrimonio… me supongo que algo ya ha de saber ¿no es así? —dijo Sai, dirigiéndose a Sakura. La chica dio un respingo.

—Eeh… bueno, no, no muchas cosas… —respondió escuetamente esquivando las miradas.

Recordó aquellas veces en las que su Tía o alguna de las Amazonas Élite habían intentado explicarle… pero ella siempre se les escapaba de las manos y se iba a la selva… por lo que no le habían dado muchas clases en las que ella pusiera atención en realidad. Sintió entonces un poco de vergüenza.

—Pero no os preocupéis… tiendo a aprender con rapidez. —declaró, poniéndose recta y destacando su orgullo para compensar aquellos despistes. Y no mentía, sí aprendía con gran facilidad.

—Me alegro. Eso lo hará todo más sencillo. Ya verá que antes de su llegada a Goukakyuu será toda una dama con todas las cualidades que debe poseer una esposa. —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Sakura bajó la mirada y asintió débilmente. No sabía el por qué… pero aquella palabra no significaba para ella otra cosa que "grilletes", tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no haría más que privarla de su libertad, de lo que era.

Del fuego saltaron chispas cuando Sasuke arrojó otra rama a las brazas, frente a la mirada de todos, se puso de pie.

—Iniciaré mi guardia… Sai, encárgate del resto. Y sé prudente con lo que haces. —advirtió, retirándose a pasos grandes de allí.

La pelirosa notó que en él también se presentía un sentimiento parecido al de ella… era como si ambos experimentaran una desolación diferente… que ella tampoco alcanzaba a comprender.

Desde el primer momento supo que sus almas eran muy parecidas, que había algo más allí, en medio de ambos. Pero no podía entender qué.

Lo vio alejarse hasta que definitivamente se perdió entre las sombras. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Inner:** ¡GOMENASAI! X_X ¬¬ aaah, me tomó mucho trabajo, pero al fin logré persuadir a esta morrita para que escribiera completo el capítulo… un día de retraso lo sé, )=/ pero al fin y al cabo allí está ^w^ jejejeje, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Además, con algo de persuasión le quedó chulo de bonito a Dai ¿o no? ¿Tú qué crees Dai?

**Dai Emi: ** (golpeada por todos lados y con chichones y moretones por doquier) XL aaah…si… precioso… (se desmaya)

**Inner:** O_O ah… creo que me excedí un poco… ya despertará XD ¡Gente bonita que lee! *w* gracias enserio por dejar comentarios… créanme, aunque esta inútil no lo diga ¬¬ realmente los aprecia muchisimísimo los pocos que sean… sólo que por berrinche quiere más XD y no voy a mentirles, yo igual *O* Es que de veras que se siente bien padre el leer lo que tanta gente chula comenta de este esfuerzo delirante de ambas… sirve mucho de inspiración y es lo que nos da cuerda para seguir adelante contra viento y marea. Así que, aunque yo ya lo haya admitido que no importa si son pocos, ¡NO ME HAGAN CASO Y DEJEN MUCHOS! XD XD XD XD … ¬¬ En serio… si no es mucha molestia, déjenlos. Así harán felices a un par de maniáticas desquiciadas que transcriben todas sus locuras y se las traen al internet para que otras maniáticas tan chulas como las que las leen las disfruten XD En nombre de ambas, millones de gracias por seguir fieles leyendo. Se espera con todo el corazón que las disfruten ^w^

**Dai Emi:** (despertando y arrastrándose un poco) Aaay… TwT me duele… pero vale la pena. Chicas, seguiré esforzándome y escribiendo sólo por Ustedes… O.o y para no recibir más palizas como las que da mi Inner si me emberrincho XD Sigan comentando y leyendo, todo eso se aprecia mucho ;B (sonrisa deformada) XD Gracias… y por favor ténganme paciencia. La Universidad consume mucho tiempo y me doy varios tiros con ella (y mi Inner) para conseguir tiempo para escribir, así que si algún sábado (como el de ayer) no he actualizado, por favor no piensen en suicidarse…

**Inner:** ¬¬ oye, tampoco exageres…

**Dai Emi:** Jejeje… corrijo… no quieran matarme, prometo subir lo más pronto que pueda los capítulos ¿si? TwT ¿Ustedes prometen dejar comentarios?

**Inner:** )=C y dale la burra al trigo…

**Dai Emi:** =^_^= es que quiero comentarios dattebayo! XD Nos despedimos por ahora… prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Sayo!

**Inner:** ;) no se preocupen… si no lo hace, la golpearé. XD Cuídense y comenten. ¡Chao! ;*

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Pd. Contestaré los reviews que me dejaron en un par de días jejeje… lo juro juradito ^v^ (Inner: ¬¬ te estas ganando otra paliza…) O.O no, es enserio, lo juro… XD por ahora ya me voy a la camita por que mañana entro tempra a la Universidad =^_^= hasta entonces dattebayo! **_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Mil Gracias por todos sus reviews!**

¿Merece comentarios?

Gracias por leerlo!

**Próximo Sábado siguiente capítulo!**

**Dai Emi.**


	7. Intriga, Drama ¿Especulación?

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Importante:**_ Este Fic contiene o contendrá escenas que no son aptas para todo público.

SE RECOMIENDA SER MAYOR DE EDAD PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

_**N/A: **_("Texto encerrado en paréntesis y comillas son intervenciones de la autora")

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Enseñando a amar a una fiera"_

_7_

_Crónicas de Viaje_

_(Intriga, Drama… ¿Especulación?)_

Sasuke miraba el manto negro plagado de estrellas del cielo, sentado sobre una gran piedra, no muy lejos del improvisado campamento de la comitiva. El viento frío de la noche le acarició el rostro y meció suavemente sus lisos cabellos oscuros; sus ojos brillaban, reflejando el cielo apacible. Dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus labios.

"_Itachi…" _

La calma que le había traído ver a la princesa fuera del carruaje había sido sustituida por el recuerdo de su hogar, su hermano… era como un ritual tortuoso para él, atormentándose todas las noches con aquellos pensamientos. Cada noche desde que inició su viaje, a la hora en que daba su guardia, se dedicaba a mirar el pacífico cielo nocturno, divagando siempre en sus memorias. Algunas veces pensaba que aquello no hacía más que intranquilizarlo y ponerlo cada vez más ansioso por volver, y lo sabía… sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar sentir aquella gran incertidumbre al pensar en su hogar.

Simplemente, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que volver cuanto antes… había algo que… no estaba bien.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del aire frío del ambiente. El clima se había puesto un tanto gélido, dada la temporada, y le hizo estremecer ligeramente. Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo y su mente… gruñó por lo bajo con molestia. Entendía a la perfección la razón de esto, pues si bien se había mantenido los cinco días anteriores bien altivo, sabía que su cuerpo aun necesitaba un poco de recuperación. Sin duda había sanado casi por completo, pero también era consciente de que se estaba forzando demasiado. Las noches anteriores no había dejado que Sai le reemplazara como siempre lo hacía, todo por la razón de querer estar al pendiente por si la Princesa decidía salir… bueno, quizá ahora que por fin había logrado que la pelirosa comiera y bebiera debidamente, podría estar un poco más calmado… y quizá podría dormir un poco. Eso le ayudaría a calmarse. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos ónix, se puso de pie, al instante, escuchó a sus espaldas unos pasos que se acercaban. Adivinó de inmediato de quién se trataba.

—Sasuke-sama ¿necesita que tome mi turno ahora? —interrogó el pelinegro sonriendo entre las sombras. El azabache se giró hacia él.

—Sí. Iré a descansar un poco… ya sabes qué hacer, en cuanto veas un cambio de tonalidad en el cielo, despiértame para reanudar la marcha cuanto antes.

—Hai, Sasuke-sama. —asintió el soldado, sumiso. Sin decir nada más, el Príncipe se encaminó hacia el campamento. Pasó junto a la carroza, hacía rato que la Princesa había vuelto a su carruaje, él la había visto hacerlo cuando terminó de comer y se pasó un rato platicando antes de retirarse. No tenía razones para preocuparse, después de todo, él sabía que las intensiones de la Guerrera estaban claras, no se iría.

Buscó un lugar cercano en donde se encontraban sus cosas, y se acomodó en el suelo, cubriéndose con una manta del frío y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, entregándose a los brazos de un intranquilo sueño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miró con atención y sumo sigilo al Príncipe hasta que este se quedó completamente dormido, sus ojos brillaron astutos en la noche. Dirigió su atención hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el otro emisario, vigilando entre las sombras… sonrió de medio lado, era el momento de escabullirse.

Ágil y en silencio se coló como un ratón, ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche, sorteando cada obstáculo y asegurándose de pasar en el mejor anonimato posible hasta que logró llegar a su objetivo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió en la espesura del entorno.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Su semblante se frunció entre turbulentos sueños.

Se revolvió inquieto sintiendo el sudor correr por toda su cara, su respiración era irregular. Aquella pesadilla le estaba haciendo agonizar. Una y otra vez, veía _aquel rostro_ demacrado, la punta de una espada sobresaliendo de su pecho, sus ropas que se teñían de carmín… pero ante todo continuaba sonriendo, siempre con las comisuras de los labios curveadas hacia arriba, con dos hilos de sangre que brotaban entre sus labios; sus ojos iban perdiendo el brillo, el aliento se le escapaba del cuerpo.

—No… no… no ¡no! ¡NO!

Se incorporó con brusquedad, arrojado del abismo de la inconsciencia. Jadeaba, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, sentía que el corazón le atravesaría el pecho. Llevó una mano a su rostro y se enjugó el sudor y frotó los ojos, tratando de devolverse completamente a la realidad.

"_Qué… ¿qué demonios fue eso…?" _

Respiró profundo una y otra vez, pasando su mano por el cabello. Inseguro, observó alrededor, orientándose. Estaba en el campamento, a un lado de la carroza. Por fin logró sosegar su respiración y sus latidos. Bajó la mano y miró hacia arriba.

"_¿Pero qué…?" _

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la claridad que bañaba el cielo… ¡hacía por lo menos dos horas que había amanecido! Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, ignorando el malestar y los mareos que le provocó aquella acción, comenzó a buscar a cierto idiota paliducho con la mirada.

—¡Sai! ¡Sai! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?! —llamó el azabache furibundo, avanzando con pasos agigantados hacia el lugar donde se suponía debía estar el soldado, sobresaltando a todo el personal que también continuaba sumido en el sueño— ¡De pie! ¡Nos vamos! —gritó Sasuke con autoritarismo a los aturdidos vasallos quienes salieron de inmediato de su tranquilo reposo al notar la irritación del Príncipe y comenzaron a empacar todo con gran rapidez, arrojándolo todo sin acomodar dentro de las carretas.

El azabache soltó un chasquido frustrado al no hallar al emisario en su puesto de vigilancia, sus nudillos tronaron audiblemente.

—¡Sai! ¡¿Dónde cojones estás?! —gritó colérico. ¡¿Cómo había sido posible que abandonara su puesto?! ¡¿Por qué no lo había despertado como siempre lo hacía?! ¡Maldición! ¡En cuanto le encontrara le haría ver las consecuencias de la desobediencia! ¡Se iba a enterar de lo que…!

_Consecuencias…_

Entonces, el Príncipe se quedó rígido donde estaba… el aire se le atascó en la garganta. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos como platos, fijos en la carroza, percatándose de algo que antes no notó. Comenzó a sentir que las manos le temblaban al igual que los labios, su respiración se agitó.

El carruaje estaba abierto… y vacío.

—¡Sakura! —corrió hacia allí con el pánico encima, abalanzándose en el interior de la carroza, comprobando que estaba vacía.

Sintió una ira indescriptible, casi tan grande como el miedo que lo acució. Estaba tenso, sus puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos, sus hombros temblaban, su quijada estaba firmemente apretada.

—¡Sasuke-sama! —gritó Sai corriendo hacia aquel lugar con semblante agitado, detrás de él, le seguían las dos amazonas emisarias igualmente jadeantes y asustadas. El soldado corrió hasta llegar a espaldas del azabache— Sasu… ¡!

El resto de las palabras quedaron aplastadas en su garganta cuando la mano de Sasuke aprisionó inclemente su cuello; sintió un duro golpe en la espalda cuando el Príncipe lo pegó contra la carroza violentamente, provocando que los corceles dieran un relincho asustado. La mirada de Sasuke era diabólica, el carmín en sus ojos se antojaba sanguinario y amenazante, lo alzó con facilidad con una sola de sus manos, apretando aun más el agarre de acero, impidiéndole al pálido el paso del aire en los pulmones.

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió Sasuke con tono mordaz y helador, hablando entre dientes— ¡¿Dónde está?! —repitió con voz de trueno, presionando la garganta de Sai sin piedad. Las venas de su brazo resaltaban en su piel de la tremenda presión ejercida. El soldado parecía un cadáver, boqueaba desesperado por oxígeno, tratando de zafarse de la mano de Sasuke usando las suyas, sin éxito.

—¡Eres un estúpido imbécil! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?! ¡¿A esto le llamas vigilar?! —le espetaba colérico el Príncipe, los pies de Sai cada vez se alejaban más del suelo, su rostro, si es que era posible, empalidecía más y más segundo a segundo. El azabache no mostraba signos de misericordia.

—¡Príncipe! ¡No conseguirá nada si lo acaba matando! —intervino de pronto la rubia, tensa y con expresión aterrada al igual que la pelinegra.

El azabache pareció no haber escuchado nada, pues seguía estrujando el cuello de Sai sin piedad… sin embargo, de un instante a otro lo soltó. El pelinegro se precipitó como un muñeco al suelo, tosiendo incontrolablemente y jalando aire una y otra vez; trató de incorporarse y quedó hincado, apoyándose en una de sus manos en el suelo y con la otra sobre su cuello, como si aun sintiera la presión de la mano del Príncipe allí.

Todos observaban atónitos lo que ocurría en su lugar, sin atreverse siquiera a mover un músculo ni hacer nada para intervenir… no podían hacerlo.

Las amazonas sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlas, dieron un par de pasos atrás, alejándose del hombre, sintiendo una desconfianza recobrada.

Sasuke miraba con indiferencia a su subordinado aun en el suelo, chasqueó la lengua, se agachó y lo tomó de la pechera de la camisa, obligándolo a incorporarse, pegándolo de nuevo contra la carroza, sin aplicar tanta presión, usando el torso de su brazo. Intentó contener su furia.

—¿Qué pasó? —demandó saber aun con el Sharingan activo y una mirada escalofriante.

—No… no lo sé, estaba… vigilando pero… nunca vi que saliera, n-nadie se acercó…

—¡Tsk! ¡¿Cómo dices que estabas vigilando si no sabes qué rayos ocurrió?! ¡Idiota! —exclamó el azabache fuera de sí, crispó el puño, estaba a punto de estrellárselo en la cara… pero logró contenerse. Se apartó de golpe, desviando su atención hacia el resto de la comitiva. Parecieron dar unos respingos todos ellos, visiblemente asustados. Con ayuda del Sharingan, identificó a cada uno de los presentes, uno por uno… hasta que se percató de que no estaban completos. Hacía falta alguien más allí…

Sus puños crujieron al recordar aquellos ojos zafiro que antes había visto bajo una capucha de tela raída.

_El cochero._

Muchas preguntas se agolparon instantáneamente en la mente sagaz del azabache, arrojando suposiciones de lo que debió haber ocurrido en cuestión de instantes.

"_Siempre estuvo oculto, nunca mostró su rostro en ningún momento, ni antes ni ahora... No me había dado cuenta; pensándolo a fondo, ni cuando recién salíamos de Goukakyuu se descubrió la cara. Fue muy astuto, su actitud no mostraba indicios de alguna conducta sospechosa… ¿Quién demonios será? ¿Por qué querría secuestrar a Sakura?" _

Mientras pensaba, su expresión se alteraba a cada instante… debía encontrarla.

Su mayor prioridad era buscar a ese malnacido y a Sakura.

"_¿Cómo logró hacerlo? ¿Cómo fue que sometió a la Princesa Amazona sin hacer uso de la fuerza? Ni siquiera dejó rastros de oposición…" _

El pensar en eso lo hizo sentir un estremecimiento interior.

"_¿Y si… no hubiese opuesto resistencia?"_

—¡Kuso! —masculló, negándose a creerlo, eso no podía ser… ella no…— ¡Sai! ¡Busquen al cochero! —ordenó Sasuke autoritario y apremiante. El rostro del pálido mostró sorpresa.

—¿Al… al cochero? ¿Q-qué tiene que ver él…?

—¡Sólo hazlo! Él es el principal sospechoso que…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, un movimiento a su izquierda lo hizo ponerse alerta. Los cuatro emisarios fijaron la vista en aquel punto. Los arbustos se movieron a un lado, una figura encapuchada emergió de allí soltando un sugerente suspiro de alivio, sus manos estaban sosteniendo los extremos de su cinturón, dando la imagen de haberlo amarrado en ese instante.

—¡Ah! Ese era uno grande! —murmuró con tono animado y despistado, dando unos pasos hacia delante tranquilamente, acercándose a la carroza sin enterarse de nada ni el ambiente tenso del lugar.

El par de ojos teñidos de carmín siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, tensó los músculos. Comenzó a andar hacia aquel personaje con pasos decididos, se detuvo a espaldas del cochero.

El encapuchado tarareaba despreocupadamente mientras arreglaba el asiento desde el que dirigía la carroza, una vez lo dejó listo, asintió con convencimiento.

—¡Yosh! —murmuró con las manos en las caderas. Se volvió, topándose directamente con un par de ojos amenazantes con el Sharingan flameando en ellos, se tensó al momento. Bajó la mirada, evitando el contacto con aquellos orbes que recordaba oscuros.

—¿Nanda´ttebayo? —interrogó con tinte nervioso, bajando un poco más la capucha.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allá? —cuestionó el azabache con un tono nada amigable.

—¿Eh? —hizo él ladeando la cabeza, desorientado por la pregunta.

—Responde… —aseveró Sasuke apretando los puños. El chico frente a él torció la boca.

—¿Porqué quiere saber eso? —preguntó sin atinar a lo que el Príncipe le daba a entender. La paciencia de Sasuke empezaba a acabarse. Dio un paso más adelante, quedando a una distancia completamente amenazante del otro.

—Más te vale no andar con tonterías, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… —dijo, el encapuchado se puso serio de inmediato; Sasuke escuchó con claridad cuando un trago de saliva bajó por la garganta del cochero— y si no quieres morir aquí mismo, dime ahora dónde está la Princesa. —amenazó, estrechando los párpados.

—¿La Princesa? —repitió aquel al instante, atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara. El azabache estaba a punto de agarrarlo por el cogote tal y como lo había hecho con Sai, chasqueó la lengua, ¡Aquel miserable aun se atrevía a fingir demencia cuando se notaba a leguas que él era el único responsable! Su puño se cerró entorno a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Te doy tres segundos para que me lo digas ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!

—Aquí. —respondió una voz femenina muy cercana al lugar donde estaban. Se dio un sobresalto general. Todas las cabezas giraron en dirección de aquella voz. La Princesa Amazona caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta alta. Su precioso vestido rojo había sido sustituido por un par de prendas más cómodas: Una prenda tipo top de piel y un short-falda del mismo material, además de unas botas altas y una capa de manta color caqui. Miró con una ceja alzada el panorama; las dos amazonas respiraron con alivio… al igual que cierto encapuchado.

—Sakura-Hime… —decía Temari dando un paso adelante, sin embargo, Sasuke fue mucho más rápido. Se posicionó frente a la Princesa Guerrera ya sin el Sharingan activo, pero con una mirada molesta y los hombros tensos.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —le increpó sin rodeos ni delicadeza; la pelirosa le miró con desconfianza, sin retroceder, pero alerta a todos sus movimientos.

—Estuve cambiándome…

—Mientes. Sai no se hubiera alejado de su puesto de guardia si tú hubieras estado por la zona, además nos hubiésemos marchado en cuanto hubo amanecido y no dos horas después… ¿dónde estuviste? —preguntó una vez más estrechando los párpados.

Ella le miró inmutable por unos instantes, sosteniendo la mirada del Príncipe sin problemas ni titubeos. Él debía admitir, que ella era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer eso por tanto tiempo y permanecer en completa serenidad.

—Sakura… —insistió con impaciencia.

—Quería desentumirme, así que di un paseo. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que ahora ya podemos irnos. —respondió la pelirosa con toda naturalidad, haciendo amago de querer darse la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la carroza, pero Sasuke la detuvo sujetándola del brazo… la pelirosa se tensó por completo. Hinata y Temari vieron venir lo que ocurriría…

—Sakura, no me mientas, dime exactamente en dónde estabas.

—Suéltame. —la voz de la pelirosa no prometía nada bueno, el azabache sintió cómo se tensaba bajo su agarre.

—No, no sin que antes me digas a dónde fuiste.

—Ne, ya vamos a dejar las cosas así dattebayo… —todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Las acciones no llevaron más de un simple y casi imperceptible movimiento de ellos…

Al instante siguiente, la pelirosa estaba en posición de combate a una buena distancia del azabache, que tenía el brazo estirado y tenso, sujetando su espada, que aun vibraba imperceptiblemente de la estocada; un trozo de tela grosera iba descendiendo en el aire, flotando hasta caer entre las piernas abiertas de un personaje totalmente asombrado en el suelo…

Una pelambrera rubia y un par de ojos zafiro se distinguieron entre el café tosco de la capa, un rostro joven y zorruno se descubrió.

Uno de ellos le miró perplejo.

—¡T-teme! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Estuviste a punto de cortarme´ttebayo! —se quejó el rubio amenazando con el puño al azabache, que al ver esto simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Hmp. ¿Quién eres tú? —interrogó Sasuke imperturbable. La expresión del chico se tensó abruptamente, sus ojos azules se abrieron de forma desmedida, una de sus manos se alzó buscando la capucha ahora inexistente.

—Oh, oh… —murmuró el rubio completamente anonadado, sus ojos inmediatamente fueron a dar sobre la pelirosa, que lo miraba ahora con una mueca de extrañeza, sin quitar su posición altiva. Observó a todos allí, Temari, pasmada, lo miraba con el seño fruncido, Hinata, con las cejas alzadas… y habían dos pares de ojos negros que lo miraban con gran desconfianza.

—Responde ¿quién eres? —insistió de nueva cuenta el Príncipe, apuntándole con la espada. Sai le miró con los párpados estrechos y las manos empuñadas, poniéndose al lado del azabache.

—Y-yo…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuales son tus intenciones aquí? ¿Por qué siempre estabas oculto bajo esa capucha? —siguió preguntando Sasuke sin dejar de amenazarle con su arma.

—¿Intenciones…? M-mis intenciones… son guiar esta carroza. —respondió él pestañeando repetidas veces, incrédulo.

—¡No mientas!

—¡No estoy mintiendo dattebayo! Y-yo… sólo soy un simple cochero, mi nombre es Na… eh, Natoru —respondió el rubio, esbozando una enorme sonrisa. El azabache alzó una ceja, Sai estrechó los párpados. Sasuke respiró profundamente.

—Hmp… No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice hace rato… ¿qué estabas haciendo allá?

—Jejeje sólo fui a ponerle abono a las margaritas… —respondió "Natoru" sin quitar su sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo de que las tres amazonas alzaban las cejas desentendidas, el azabache y el pálido pusieron una mueca de desagrado.

—Tsk, estúpido… —murmuró el príncipe, envainando su espada— Sai, a partir de ahora lo mantendremos vigilado… ya veremos si "Natoru" sólo quiere servir a Goukakyuu. Vámonos. —declaró el azabache dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su montura, pasando al lado de Sakura sin mirarla siquiera. La chica frunció el seño, lo siguió con la mirada… creía que iba a volver a cuestionarla… pero quizá tuvo algo de suerte.

Relajó su posición sin dejar de observarle pensativa. Las amazonas emisarias se acercaron a ella enseguida, a diferencia del Príncipe, ellas sí siguieron preguntándole cosas, aunque Sakura estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para responderlas. Vio que Sai le dirigía una mirada despectiva al sujeto en el suelo y mientras caminaba a su montura, le sonreía a ella. La Princesa Guerrera volteó a ver al rubio. Los ojos azules del chico estaban clavados en los jade de ella. Lentamente se levantó de la tierra, sin dejar de observarla, se sacudió el polvo. Su expresión era misteriosa, escrutadora; desvió un poco la mirada para poner atención a su vestimenta con la parte faltante que era la capucha, torció la boca y acomodó aquel retazo hacia atrás, dejándosela así. Finalmente se volvió, dándole la espalda, se montó en la silla, tomando las riendas de las cabalgaduras, esperando la señal de avance.

—¡Sakura-Hime! Onegai respóndanos! —insistió Hinata.

—Díganos Sakura-Hime, ¿estaba en el bosque no es así? ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿tiene intensiones de regresar?

. . . No . . . —respondió quedamente la chica, ignorando al par de mujeres y caminando derecho al carruaje.

Al pasar al lado del sitio de mando, escuchó de nuevo la voz del rubio.

—Maldición… —murmuró el chico.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Maldición… —masculló Sasuke llevando su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, presionando levemente en la herida.

Lo vio venir, pero al momento no pudo esquivarlo. Fue un movimiento rápido y certero que no dedujo correctamente, y le había costado caro. Chasqueó la lengua.

"_Cero y van dos Sasuke… ¿Cuántas heridas más te hará después?" _

Pensó con frustración.

Sakura le estaba haciendo el favor de añadir cada vez más cicatrices a su colección. Esa, la más reciente, fue producto de un ataque a una velocidad increíble. Cerró los ojos recordando la escena. Él la sujetaba del brazo, cuando menos lo esperaba, ella había dado una pirueta para liberarse, torciendo su brazo derecho con esto, pero no paró allí, aun en el aire, la chica había girado rápidamente con el puño preparado para golpearlo; él había actuado por mero impulso, interponiendo su antebrazo izquierdo para protegerse y usando el derecho para desenvainar su espada. Logró hacer que el puño de Sakura se desviara, pero el sólo roce de su muñeca en el brazo fue suficiente para provocarle aquella herida. Como si el dolor fuese un mecanismo autómata, él había reaccionado, preparando a su vez su ataque con la espada. Su razón le hizo percatarse del peligro que corría la Princesa y sólo en el último instante consiguió desviar la trayectoria de la estocada… lo que no previó, fue lo último que pasó: rebanar la capucha del supuesto cochero.

Aquello fue un accidente… pero le había dado la pauta para desconfiar de "Natoru".

Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la pelambrera rubia que se asomaba sobre el carruaje. Estrechó los párpados.

Nadie que no fuera un experto combatiente habría sobrevivido de aquel percance. Sasuke lo sabía. Sus movimientos como siempre habían sido automáticos y a la velocidad del rayo… pudo haberle cortado la cabeza al rubio en vez de sólo la parte superior de su vestidura, sin embargo, él fue capaz de esquivarlo.

No le vio con claridad por que en ese momento estaba preocupado por no dañar a la chica, y por que su Sharingan no estaba activo, pero estaba bien seguro de que ese golpe lo hubiera decapitado, y Natoru simplemente alcanzó a evitarlo. Ya tenía un especial sospechoso.

Pudiera ser que lo de esa mañana simplemente fuese producto de un descuido de Sai y de una negligencia de la pelirosa, un accidente, pero sin lugar a dudas debía cuidarse de su "misterioso cochero". Lo mantendría vigilado, a él y a Sakura. No le interesaba si no durmiera en las noches, pero evitaría esas "caminatas de madrugada" y aquella urgencia diarreica del rubio... Y de ser necesario, actuaría como verdugo. No tenía en claro las intensiones del cochero, pero después de aquella pesadilla que tuvo, lo mejor sería no confiarse.

—Vamos. —ordenó Sasuke apretando los costados de su garañón. El brioso animal empezó a andar con firmeza. Seguidamente, la comitiva una vez más, se puso en movimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Respiró profundo.

Aquello no era buen indicio… se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Todo ese tiempo, se aseguró de no dar señales de sospecha… pero estaba seguro de que "él" ya sabía algo… lo que se reprochaba era el porqué no se dio cuenta antes.

"_No importa…" _pensó _"Todo seguirá de acuerdo a lo planeado... No debo fallar." _

Dirigió la mirada al frente, más allá del horizonte, estrechando los párpados.

"_Me parece que tendré que adelantar los hechos… sólo un poco. Ellos están esperando mi señal. Espero que en Goukakyuu todo siga bien… después de todo, sin Sasuke allí, será muy poco lo que Itachi pueda hacer al respecto."_

En su rostro, se dibujó una sonrisa_ perfecta._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del capítulo.**

¡GOMEN! TT_TT Perdón, sé que no tengo excusa por la tardanza ¡Una semana tarde ToT! De veras, de veras lo siento mucho chicas! Lo juro, la culpa la tiene la escuela, no me da chance de nada XnX ¿ustedes creen? Apenas libré las tres exposiciones de la semana pasada y ¡ahora tengo que dar otras cinco desde el Lunes XC

U_U espero no me odien… pero por fin, les traigo la conti… pensaba subir dos capítulos por el retraso, pero no me alcanza el tiempo… perdón, perdón, mil perdones…

¿Me dejarán sus reviews?

Digan que sí… así al menos me sentiré menos desgraciada que ahorita U.U

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Keko: **_Jajajajaja XD me reí mucho y me sigo riendo cuando leo tu review jajajaja si, creo que ese tipo de plática no va con Sai jejejejeje yo también lloro muchos arcoíris XP si, creo que lo del vestido no quedó muy claro, pero creeme, yo me hice volas tratando de hacer que sonara entendible cuando estaba describiéndolo XD Gracias por el comentario y perdón por no haberlo contestado antes ni subido capítulo en una semana. U_U ¿me perdonarás?

_**byasaku1245: **_¡Aquí tienes la respuesta by! Es Natoru XD jajajajaja ¿buen nombre se le ocurrió al muy genio no? (Inner: ¬¬ la genio sin chiste es otra mujer…) O.O aaaah jajajaja, bueno, en fin ¿te gustó el nuevo capítulo? U_U seguirás comentando ¿verdad?

_**pri-uchiha: **_¡Holaaaa! ¡Extrañaba contester tus reviews! jajajaja lo sé, yo me rio mucho también cuando lo escribo. Gomen por la tardanza… sé que no es suficiente excusa echarle la culpa a la escuela pero… ¡es que de verdad la tiene! ¿Comentarás? Di que sí! U.U

_**BJGS: **_¡Qué onda! U.U soy una scoria de lo peor… ¿cómo se me ocurre no subir la conti? UmU gomen, pero esta vez, la escuela me ganó la ronda… ¿pero qué te pareció el capitulo? OwO ¿colalocas? XD Subiré la conti de Principe Oscuro muy pronto lo juro! (Inner: OwO y te digo un secretito? La compensación por la tardanza será: ¡LEMMON! *O*) ¡Inner Emi! (zape!) #¬¬ no des adelantos por favor, no me comprometas O_O no, es enserio… creo que sí será un capitulo largo… pero lo del lemmon, no estoy muy segura *w^ aunque sí muy ansiosa! *o^ espero tu review!

_**Endless: **_Concuerdo contigo Sasuke tiene un serio problema existencial U.U jajajaja ¡muajajajaja! ¿Cómo vez? OwO se pone cada vez mejor no? XD Gracias por tu apoyo! Como vez, no subí capítulo por falta de tiempo, no por falta de reviews (aunque si fueron poquitos) pero no importa! Yo seguiré subiendo sólo por mis queridas lectoras! Besos!

_**Klau-chan: **_¡Konoichiwa Klau-chan! *o^ Espero que este fic también sea de tu agrado jajajaja me esforzaré, y perdón por no haber actualizado en dos semanas UoU pero es que el tiempo no sobra buuuu. Prometo dar lo mejor de mi por actualizar pronto. ¡Espero tus geniales reviews! OoO ¿Dai Emi-sama? OwO podría acostumbrarme a eso XD jajajaja (Inner: ¬¬ si tu… como no) Ja! Sólo estás celosa por mi nuevo sufijo dattebayo =^_^= (Inner: O_O eeeh, ¬¬ naa, qué va! A mi no me importa cómo te llamen) XD en fin, ¡Klau-chan! Espero tus reviews con ansias!

_**Paiwai Underberg TwT: **_¡PAIWAI! TTTTOTTTTT ¿Dónde te habías metido? TwT no tienes idea cuanto extrañé tus reviews! T.T pensé que ya no me querías… ¡pero si! ¡volviste! ToT ¡soy feliz! =DDDDDDDD espero no haberte desilusionado por no subir la conti rápido, pero también tuve motivos personales que me lo impidieron ¡pero por fin aquí está! OwO Siiii, aquí Sakurita es completamente ignorante de eso ^w^ muajajajaja por suerte… tiene a Sasuke-sensei *O* jajajajajajaa yo también tuve un ataque de risa masivo cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte! Sip. En realidad, en este fic Sakura no es una gruñona como muchos han de pensar, si es abierta y amigable una vez se le trata bien, la diferencia es que tiene su lado salvaje OwO Te prometo que el Amor no se hará esperar y te juro que haré un LEMMON para la posteridad *w* Jejejeje, creo que aquí el papel de Naruto sigue siendo como que confuso ¿no? ¡Muajajajajaja! Perfecto! XD LO JURO NO DEJARÉ FAN FICTION POR QUE TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y EN ESPECIAL LOS TUYOS SON GENIALES! TAMBIÉN ESTOY GRITANDO! XD Dattebayo! En serio TwT gracias por todo tu apoyo, ¡juro solemnemente no decepcionarte! Soy fiel admiradora de tus megapost! XD espero recibir uno también en esta ocasión ¿siiiii?

Pd. Mi Inner aaam, bueno, no creo que se pueda describir como un amor exactamente O.o (Inner: #¬¬ ¡¿qué dices?! ¡Soy cien veces más encantadora que tú ^v^) ¬¬ Como digas… jajajaja pero igual, ambas te queremos decir… (Inner: ^O^ ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!) O_o Ah, sí, eso… ¬¬ oye Inner, me reventaste los oídos (Inner: =^_^= ya lo sé dattebayo!) ¬¬ qué adorable… ^w^sayonara!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Mil Gracias por todos sus reviews!**

¿Merece comentarios?

Gracias por leerlo!

**Próximo Sábado siguiente capítulo!**

**Dai Emi.**


End file.
